Sonic the Hedgehog Z: Dark Vortex Saga
by JP the Robot Hedgehog
Summary: After a tough battle against Eggman, Silver and Blaze ask for Sonic and his friend's help to defeat a new threat to the universe. Enjoy it, and no flames please.
1. Eggman Returns

A/N: Based on Alvin Earthworm's "Super Mario Bros". Z. I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**

**Eggman returns**

It's a beautiful day on planet Mobius, the sun shining and the flowers are blooming. A young weasel is taking a walk thru the Emerald Hill road until, he finds the White Chaos Emerald.

"Hmm? What's this?" the young weasel asked. He got closer and gasps.

"Oh my gosh! It's one of the seven Chaos Emeralds!" he happily said. He picks up the Emerald and says, "Oh, I can't wait to show this to the others!".

Suddenly, it's gotten dark without any warning.

"Huh? What's going on?" he wondered. "Is there a storm coming?"

Then there's a small ball of light glowing a few feet away from the weasel.

"What the heck is that?!" he asked.

Then the ball creates a light explosion and it is now bigger then before, with electric sparks dancing all over it, the young weasel notices a strange figure inside the ball, next there's another explosion of light. The figure is now visible, it's a tall purple robot, with dark purple electric wires forming the arms and legs, sneaker like feet, big hands with spiky fingers, a sphere shaped head, blood red angry eyes, spiky teeth, pointy silver ears and a hair of long spines that made it look like a jester's hat.

The robot steps forward to the little weasel, who was holding the Chaos Emerald while shaking with fear.

"_Give me the Chaos Emerald!_" the robot ordered.

The weasel remained silent until, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, EGGMAN'S ROBOTS ARE ATTACKING!!!!!!" he ran away like a little girl, he even dropped the Chaos Emerald.

The robot picked up the Emerald and said, "_One Chaos Emerald down, now to find the rest of them_.". Then he flew away with the Chaos Emerald, using the jet packs under his feet.

Meanwhile…

Our heroes, Sonic the Hedgehog and his best friend Mails "Tails" Prower are at a snack bar eating chilly dogs.

"Ah, the best way to relax after doing some travelling, huh Tails?" Sonic asked.

"It sure is Sonic!" Tails answered

Then there's a huge shadow covering them. They both turned around and saw what they didn't wanted to be: Dr. Eggman, in his Egg Mobile.

"He, he, he, long time no see Sonic!" he answered, evilly.

"DR. EGGMAN!!!" the two heroes said, not pleased to see him, as well as the other people around.

"Himself!" Eggman said.

"What do you want from us, Eggbutt?" Sonic asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I've come here because you have got something which actually belongs to me!" the evil genius said.

Sonic and Tails figured out what he wanted, the Dark Blue Chaos Emerald that they had found a few days back.

"HA, if you what it, why don't you come over here and take it?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah Eggbutt, just try your luck!" Tails snapped.

"He, he, he, he, he, I though you never ask." Eggman snaps his fingers and a huge yellow robot appears in the air and lands in the middle of the of the plaza. While the people are terrified, Sonic and Tails both had determined looks on they're faces.

Eggman flies up to the robot's head and lands on top of it.

"Shall we begin?" Eggman asked.

"Let's!" Sonic and Tails said.

We can now see the people running for they're lifes, as far away as possible from Eggman, now leaving him and the two heroes ready to fight.

A/N: And so, Eggman has come back to reign terror upon the world. Will Sonic and Tails defeat him as always? Or is the evil genius going to take from them what he desires? Find out in the next chapter of, **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**!!! Until then, R&R, please and no flames.


	2. Friends from another dimension

A/N: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**

**Friends**** from another dimension**

In Station Square, in Amy's apartment…

Amy is happily baking cake's for a big party. She could just imagine what would Sonic say when he get's a taste of it. Cream and Cheese are also happily helping her bake the cake.

"Ah, Cream, I just can't way to hear what will Sonic say. Maybe we will finaly live happly ever after!" said Amy, happily.

"For sure, Amy! There's no way he will resist your baking!" Cream agreed.

"Chao, chao, chao, chao!!!" Cheese said happily.

"We have breaking news!" said the journalist from the TV. "Dr. Eggman has just showed up at the plaza of Emerald Hill town, apparently Sonic and Tails are also in the scene and are determined to stop the evil doctor."

That caught they're attention. Amy worriedly sees Sonic facing off Eggman's robot.

"Sonic, please be careful." Amy though, REALLY worried.

At the fighting scene…

Eggman's robot takes a big leap back and starts shooting missiles at Sonic from the chest. Sonic runs up to the robot while dodging it's missiles, he jumps and kicks on the robot's belly, sending him backwards.

Sonic runs up to the robot again and the it leaps in front of Sonic almost landing on him. The robot tries to smash him with it's fists, but Sonic kept dodging them. Tails flies up to the robot's head and sends the robot backwards with a tails swipe.

Sonic runs up to the robot once again and when he got in front of it, the robot almost punched him, but Sonic made a spin jump over the robot's head. And to everyone's horror, the robot grabbed Sonic before he could land on the ground.

"HA, HA, HA!!! So Sonic? Not so fast anymore huh?" Eggman teased Sonic.

"LET GO, EGGMAN!!!" Sonic demanded.

"He, he! Now it is time to end this?" Eggman said.

The robot then started hitting Sonic on the ground while holding him, then it kicks him down the plaza.

"SONIC!!!" Tails, Amy and Cream cried at the same time in different places.

"Wow, what an intense fight! Let's just hope that Sonic can get out of this one!" said the journalist from TV.

Sonic skids on the ground and lays there, feeling a bit weak and Tails flies up to him worried.

"Sonic? Are you OK?" the two-tailed fox asked, worriedly.

But before Sonic could answer Tails, he dodged Eggman's robot's leap and it punched Tails, sending him backwards.

"WHOOOOOAAAAAAaaaaa!!!" Tails cried, and skids on the ground and lays there feeling weak.

"TAILS!!!" this time Sonic, Amy and Cream cried at the same time in different places.

Sonic then glares at Eggman, who is laughing maniacally, with anger.

Sonic jumps to give the robot a powerful spin kick, but the it jumped in the air, thus dodging Sonic attack. The robot started falling in direction to Sonic, but he is able to dodge it and the robot crashes on the ground creating a huge dust fog.

Then Sonic starts running down the plaza while avoiding the robot from crashing on him.

When the robot was about to crash in front of him, Sonic makes a jump kick, sending it backwards.

Sonic and Eggman's robot stand at each other face-to-face. Sonic takes out a ring, places his hands over it and it starts glowing and bringing out beams of light, while Eggman's robot pointes it's hand at Sonic and turns it into an energy ball cannon.

When Sonic finished absorbing the rings power, he turned into his spin attack form and dashes straight into the robot, while it shot an energy ball at Sonic.

Sonic and the energy ball crash into each other, creating a huge explosion. After the explosion, there's a huge fog covering almost the entire plaza. Sonic jumped out of it and ran back in it.

"Sonic? Where are you?" Eggman wondered in the middle of the fog.

"I'm right here!" Eggman heard Sonic's voice calling out.

"Huh?" Eggman asked.

Sonic runs up to Eggman's robot and gives it a back flip kick, sending it into the air and out of the fog.

Sonic jumps out of the fog, into the air and stops in front of Eggamn's robot. The robot tries to punch Sonic, but he spin dashed behind it and gives another spin dash on the robot's buttocks, causing it to crash back on the solid ground, creating a fog of dust. And Sonic lands safely on the ground.

The robot jumps out of the fog and land in front of Sonic.

"I must confess Sonic! You have gotten a lot stronger since our last fight!" Eggman said.

"Yeah, thanks Eggman!" Sonic said scratching his nose.

Eggman then looks at Sonic with a determined look on his face.

"But if you think this is my way of getting the emerald from you, then your wrong!" Eggman said clipping his fingers.

While Tails was recovering, a chameleon robot appears and grabs from him the Chaos Emerald with it's tongue.

"Oh no!!!" Tails cried and the robot throws the emerald to Eggman with it's tongue. Eggman grabbed the emerald.

"YOU GIVE THAT BACK NOW!!!" Sonic yelled at Eggman.

"Oh, don't you want to see my newest invention?" Eggman said placing the emerald on the control panel and then, something really shocking happens: the robot starts glowing and then there's a huge light explosion.

Sonic and Tails had to cover they're eyes. Back at Amy's apartment, they also saw the light explosion on TV, with worried looks on they're faces.

"Oh dear, looks like Eggman is up to no good as usual!" said the journalist.

"Sonic…"Amy said.

Back to the battle…

When the explosion faded, Sonic and Tails opened they're eyes and to they're shock, Eggman's robot is now made out of pure metal.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, how do you like me now Sonic? Say hello to "Hyper Metal Eggman" and good bye to your stupid life!!!" Eggman laughed evilly and shoots out a missile from the chest at Sonic, but he was able to dodge it and to his shock, the missile's explosion created a big explosion.

Sonic keeped running thru the plaza while avoiding the missiles, until he barley escaped the explosion of the last missile that came to him.

Sonic stood on the ground and when he saw Eggman's robot falling into him, he jumped out of the way. Then Sonic tries to kick it, but only Sonic got hurt on his foot that he started hoping on one foot.

"HAHAHA!!! You can't break this new pure metal body of mine!" Eggman laughed, then he grabs Sonic and throws him into the air. Hyper Metal Eggman jumps into the air and punches Sonic, causing him to crash on the ground, creating a huge fog of dust.

Metal Eggman falls down into Sonic, but luckily, Sonic jumped out of the way and Eggman crashed on the ground, creating another fog of dust.

Tails jumps to action while fling.

"Your not getting away with this Eggman!" Tails shouted at Eggman.

Eggman snickers, he presses a button on the panel and an army of white soldier robots appear out of flashes of light and they all surrounded Tails in the middle of the air.

"Oh boy." Tails whispered

**Sweat drop on his head**

While Tails is busy fighting the robots, Metal Eggman leaps into Sonic and he jumps in the air. In mid-air, Sonic putts on his Bouncing Bracelet and charges down into Metal Eggman with a Bounce Attack.

Eggman activates a shield to protect the cockpit and Sonic crashes on it. He starts giving more bounce attacks but still no affect.

Sonic lands in front of the robot, he is starting to run out of ideas.

**Sweat drop on his head**

Eggman snickers and his robot teleports, right before Sonic's eyes.

"Where did he go?" Sonic asked in his mind.

Then the robot appears behind Sonic and gives him a powerful punch in his back, causing him to be sent forward. He skids on the ground getting weak.

"Oh Sonic." Amy said REALLY worried and Cream tries to comfort her.

There is nothing she can do for him since he is on Emerald Hill Town and not on Station Square.

Sonic gets up feeling weak. He's bended over a little, one eye closed and holding his left arm.

"Darn! Now that Eggman has a Chaos Emerald, his robot is more powerful then before." Sonic thought.

"What is the matter Sonic? Are you at wit's end?" Eggman teased.

Still, Sonic is not going to give up just yet. He takes out another ring, places his hands over it, beams of light come out of it and starts feeling it's power. Then he turns into his spin attack form and gives a REALLY fast Spin Dash on Metal Eggman, who didn't even move a muscle (robots have muscles?).

The hit created a huge explosion, which created a huge fog. Sonic is the first one to come out of the fog, he looks over his shoulder into the fog.

"Try to escape from that, EGGBUTT!!!" Sonic laughed.

But his victory short lived, as the fog is blown by the wind reviling Hyper Metal Eggman with not even a single scratch in it. Everyone is completely shocked.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, PAPHETIC!!!" Eggman laughed maniacally. "Your little spin attack just doesn't cut it anymore!!! And now, prepare to be schooled!!!"

Metal Eggman points his fist at Sonic and turns it into a cannon. It stars bilding up energy and shoots a huge laser beam of energy at Sonic, who unfortunately didn't dodge it in time.

When the blast faded, Sonic just stood there like an idiot until he finally falls over.

"Ohhh mmmmmaaaaaannnnnn…"Sonic moaned. He is now one step close to death.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, how long I have waited for this day!" Eggman laughted happily. "But we all knew I was going to win in the end anyway! Now, it is time for my favourite part of the game!"

And Metal Eggman starts building up energy again, getting ready to finally defeat Sonic once and for all.

"SONIC!!!" Tails cried after destroying the last robot.

"NO, SONIC!!!" Amy cried in tears.

"Oh my gosh!!! Looks like Sonic is down for the count! Does this mean that Dr. Eggman has finally defeated Sonic?" The journalist asked.

In the middle of the air, a ball of light appears and starts growing with electric sparks dancing all over it and creates a light explosion. Then a capsule falls down from the air.

"Charge complete! Now it is time to end this!!" Eggman said exited. "EGG CHAOS CANNON, FI-"

And the capsule falls on Metal Eggman, right before Eggman could finish Sonic off. And it bounces off the robot and rolls down the plaza until it slows for a stop.

"Wh…wha…what the…" Eggman wondered, not even noticing the pure metal that covered his robot falling apart until it the robot is on it's previous form from before.

"What the heck was that???" Eggman demanded, then he notices his robot on it's previous form.

"SHOOT!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HYPER METAL POWERS?!?!?!?!" Eggman wined.

Tails becomes determined, he takes out a ring and throws it at Sonic.

"SONIC, THINK FAST!!!" Tails shouted.

Sonic wakes up and sees the ring fling toward him.

"Thanks Tails!" Sonic whispered, then he grabs the ring and once he starts feeling it's energy, he quickly got up while still holding the ring.

"WOW, FOLKS!!! Looks like Sonic is back in the game!!!" the journalist said.

Amy looks at Sonic on TV, reliefed that his OK.

"Go get him Sonic." Amy thought.

In the fight scene.

Eggman gasps in horror to see Sonic up again.

"HO…ho…h…how…?????????" Eggman said in horror.

Sonic looks at Eggman with a sly grin on his face.

"All right Eggman, it's pay back time!!!" Sonic snickered and charges at the robot and starts beating the crud out of the robot, with spin attacks, martial arts and break-dance moves all combined with his supersonic speed.

Now Eggman's robot is completely damaged, with the interior in sight and to Eggman's horror, Sonic has got the Dark Blue Chaos Emerald back and it's right on the palm of Sonic's hand right now.

"Your finished, Eggman!!!" Sonic starts to build up energy, until…

"Not so fast Sonic!" Sonic looked over his shoulder at to his shock, the chameleon robot had got Tails as his hostage.

"Surrender yourself right this instant, before I turn your friend into a fur coat!" the chameleon demanded.

"Help me Sonic!" Tails cried.

And an angry Sonic turns to Eggman. "That is a really dirty trick, Egghead, you tell your chameleon pet to let Tails go!!!"

Eggman laughs maniacally. "And what makes you think I am going to do THAT?!"

The capsule that fell from the sky blows up and two familiar characters jump out from it.

"Finish him of your evilness-ness-ness!!!" the chameleon begged, until the two figures clashed into the chameleon, causing it to drop Tails.

The two figures start beating the tar out off the chameleon until it is turned into scrap metal.

"What the hell…" Eggman asked dumb fold.

Sonic took this as an opportunity to charge, he runs behind Eggman's robot and kicks on the buttocks, causing it to fall over. Then Sonic jumps into the air and starts bilding up energy using the Chaos Emerald.

"SONIC WIND" Sonic shouted, and throws a blue gust of energy at the robot, causing it to explode to pieces and Eggman is send out fling.

"I will get you next time, Sonic the Hedgehog!!!" Eggman shouted and disappears in the sky with a flash of light.

Sonic and Tails have won the battle.

"Bye Eggman, I'll play with you some other time!" Sonic said.

"Oh yeah! We did it Sonic!!!" Tails said.

"Long time no see Sonic!" a familiar voice from behind

Sonic and Tails look over they're shoulders and see someone unexpected: Silver and Blaze.

"Silver! And Blaze! What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Actually, we need a small favour." Blaze said.

"Huh?" Sonic and Tails asked.

A/N: Well, that was one BIG battle. But thanks to the arrival of Silver and Blazes arrival, Sonic and Tails have once again defeated Dr. Eggman. But what could be they're favour? Find out in the next chapter of **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**!!! Until then, read and review please.


	3. Dark Vortex

A/N: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. I do own Dark Vortex.

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**

**Dark Vortex**

On top of the Ice Mountain, the same purple robot from the Emerald Hill Road stood there looking at the White Chaos Emerald. The Emerald is glowing radiantly.

"_Finally, a Chaos Emerald has been detected! Time to claim what is rightfully mine._" the robot said and flew away with the jet pack under his feet.

Meanwhile, at Tails's workshop…

Sonic, Tails, Silver and Blaze are all at the living room, sitting on they're couches.

"This sure is a nice place Tails." Blaze said.

"Thanks, now what is this favour that you want from us?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, I've been waiting for it since yesterday!" Sonic joked.

"Blaze, I don't think we should be wasting our time on this!" Silver told Blaze. "We should be the ones to take care of this!"

"Your so naïve." Blaze told Silver. "I think we should get all the help we need if we ever want to get the Sol Emeralds and the Chaos Emeralds."

"What could you possibly want with the Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic asked.

"Well, you see…" Silver explained.

A flashback appears on Silver and Blaze's world.

"Our world, the future, is a very peaceful world and with a care free lifestyle, that is…if it wasn't for the cruelessly evil, Eggman NEGA." Silver explained.

"Eggman NEGA? But I though he was turned into a card." Sonic snapped.

"Well, it might be weird, but it's true, he found a way to escape from it." Silver explained.

"He is always tiring to care over our peaceful world, but luckily, Silver and I are always getting in his way and thwarting his evil plans." Blaze continued.

"There was this time that he created this robot that includes the life data of me, Blaze and even from you Sonic and all your friends!" Silver told Sonic.

"What? But…how?" Sonic asked.

"Well, that's easy to explain: remember when Eggman NEGA said that Metal Sonic had copied all of our life data a few weeks back at Onyx Island?" Silver explained.

"Yeah." Sonic said.

"Apparently, he still got the disc with our life data." Silver explained.

"And with it, he created this robot that includes the life data of you, me, Silver's, Shadow's and Knuckles's." Blaze continued.

"The robot's original name was supoust to be Destructive NEGA. But then the robot somehow developed an ego and broke free of Eggman NEGA's control. And now he came up with a name of his own: "Dark Vortex"." Silver explained.

(And a scene of Vortex creating a huge ball of energy blowing up the entire base appears.)

"After blowing up Eggman NEGA's base, thus killing him, he began his rampage. He wanted to get the Sol Emeralds in order to archive his goal of becoming invincible, as well as attacking the happy people from our world." Blaze told.

"And only few hours later, Vortex had all ready destroyed more then half of our world, the inhabitants wiped out and six of the Sol Emeralds were all ready on Vortex's hands." Silver continued. "The last Sol Emerald was in ours. With no where else to run or hide, we finally confronted him, which appeared to be our toughest battle yet."

( And scene of Silver and Blaze fighting Vortex appears. But in the end, Vortex won the battle and the last Sol Emerald was on his hand)

"But despite our best efforts, We were rolled up, beaten up and tossed away, by his overwhelming power." Blaze explained. "Now we could just watch Vortex starting his horrible transformation with the Sol Emeralds. Vortex absorbed the Sol Emeralds and transformed into a new form: "Burning Dark Vortex". Still, he felt that there was something missing: the Chaos Emeralds."

(And a scene of Vortex teleporting to Sonic's dimension in the past appears)

"Vortex used the power of the Sol Emeralds to teleport himself into your world, leaving us with no trance of chasing him." Silver said.

(And a scene of Siver and Blaze entering Eggman NEGA's base control room.)

"Later, we returned to the wreckage of Eggman NEGA's base and we were lucky to find the main control room completely intact, along with Eggman NEGA's top secret data base." Blaze told. "After hacking into the system, we found top secret plans for a capsule that ran on artificial Sol Emeralds. So, with a little help with blue prints, we've built our own capsule, using parts from the wreaked base."

"And after making our final preparations, Blaze hooked herself up to the capsule and used the power of the artificial Sol Emeralds to take us to Mobius." Silver explained.

(A scene of the capsule teleporting appears.)

"And of course, you know that the rest is history." Silver explained.

(A scene of the capsule falling from the sky and crashing on Hyper Metal Eggman's head appears.)

The flashback ends back at Tails's workshop.

"Whoa…That is way past bad!" Sonic said.

"It sure is and the same thing could happen to Mobius if we don't act fast!" Silver replied. "If Vortex gets his hands on the Chaos Emeralds, it's the end of the universe. So-"

"So do you accept the challenge?" Blaze cut Silver off.

Sonic and Tails look at each other and determind looks appear on they're faces. Then they both turn to Silver and Blaze and Sonic says:

"Of course we accept the challenge! That's what friends are for!" Sonic said.

"Yeah, this Vortex guy is not getting his hands on the Chaos Emeralds, just like he did with the Sol Emeralds." Tails said.

"Thank you guys." Blaze said.

"Yeah, I admit, we can get all the help we need!" Silver confessed.

"DING DONG"

"I'll get it!" Tails said.

Tails walks up to the front door and when he opens it, a pink strek of light came in and almost overrun Tails.

"Wipe your feet please." Tails simply said.

"Hello Tails!" Cream entered fallowed by Cheese.

"Hi, Cream." Tails said.

In the sitting room…

The pink streak came in the room and jumped on Sonic. When the light faded, it reveled to be Amy hugging Sonic. She had tears of joy.

"Oh, Sonic are you all right? I saw you fighting Eggman and you were almost gone and-"

"Oh hello, Amy." Blaze said.

Amy only stops hugging Sonic just to see Blaze and Silver.

"Blaze! And Silver! What are you doing hear?" Amy asked.

"Well uh-"

"There is a new threat to the universe." Sonic explained. "And it came from they're world."

Tails enters the room, fallowed by Cream and Cheese.

"I see your all having fun but-"

"BLAZE!!!" Cream ran up to Blaze giving her a huge hug.

"Chao, chao, chao!!!" Cheese was happy to see her too.

"Hello Cream." Blaze greeted.

"So that's Cream the Rabbit?" Silver asked.

"Who are you?" Cream asked Silver.

"That's Silver, a friend of mine back from my world." Blaze introduced Silver. "He's naïve, but he's got a strong sense of justice."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Silver!" Cream said happily. "A friend of Blaze is a friend of mine and Cheese!"

"Chao!" Cheese said.

Silver just looked at her. She is very sweet and friendly, and is good at making friends.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Cream." Silver said.

"So, what is going on?" Cream asked Sonic.

"There is a new threat to the universe and his after the Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic explained. "So we are going to get them before he does! My friends, are you with me?"

"Yes we are!" Everyone said (only Silver and Blaze remained silent).

Later…

"The quest for the Chaos Emeralds begins!" Sonic said as he and everyone else came out from behind a large tree.

They have separated in groups: Sonic and Tails, Cream and Amy, and Silver and Blaze.

The three parties kept looking for them everywhere around the Emerald Hill Zone.

Soon, Sonic and Tails are on top of a cliff and Tails's Dark Blue Chaos Emerald starts glowing.

"Sonic, there's a Chaos Emerald somewhere around here!" Tails said.

"Cool, let's find it!" Sonic said.

Suddenly, there's a slashing sound. They both wondered what it was, until.

"SSSOOOOONNNIIIIICCCCC!!!" Tails fell down the cliff with the piece of the cliff he was on.

"TAILS!!!" Sonic cried.

Then Sonic left to get help.

"Don't worry buddy! I'll save you before you know it!" Sonic called out.

Later, Tails fell on the ground below the cliff he was on. He looked around and found his Chaos Emerald on the ground. He walks to the Emerald and picks it up.

Tails was about to take off, but then he heard the sound of metal feet landing on the ground. Tails turns around and freaks out to see, the purple robot from the Ice Mountain.

"_Give me the Chaos Emerald!_" the robot ordered.

"Uh, just one question: are you Dark Vortex?" Tails asked.

"_Yes, and now, give me the Chaos Emerald!_" Vortex attacks Tails by kicking him across the face and he recoiled.

The recoil caused Tails to drop the Chaos Emerald. Vortex picks it up and says: "_That makes two Emeralds, five more and I will finally become the ultimate overlord of the universe!_"

Then he gets hit by an energy ball in the back. Vortex turns around angry and sees Tails pointing his Energy Ball Cannon at him with a determined look on his face.

"I can't let you do this!" Tails shouted at Vortex.

"_Very well then, I shall be forced to kill you!_" Vortex said pointing his fist at Tails, which transforms into a machine gun.

"Uh, oh." Tails said silently.

**Sweat drop on his head**

Vortex starts shooting at him, but Tails activates a force field with his remote control.

Tails flies away to find the others, with his force field still on.

"Catch me if you can!" Tails makes a funny face at Vortex.

Vortex is now really mad and flies after him shooting at him, but the bullets couldn't break the force field.

Vortex transforms into his spin attack form and starts pounding on his shield.

"Go ahead and throw all the blows you got, but this force field is designed to be unbreakable!" Tails said.

"_Outbreak this!_" Vortex gives a powerful kick, sending Tails sky high. Then Vortex appears above Tails and gives a powerful elbow, breaking the force field to pieces.

"WHAT???" Tails asked dumb fold.

"_HAHAHAHAHAHA, now you die!!!_" Vortex prepares to shoot a energy ball at Tails's face, but…"_WHAT???_"

Vortex sees some one coming, it's Sonic, Cream, Amy, Cheese but what freaked him out is Silver and Blaze.

"_Dammit!!! It's Silver and Blaze! How did they follow me to this world?_" Vortex asked. "_Bah no matter, I already got what I came for."_

Vortex turns to Tails and says: "_I'll spear you for now, but we shall meet again!_" and he flies away with the Chaos Emeralds.

That's when the others enter the scene.

"Tails! Are you alright?" Sonic asked.

"I'm fine now, Sonic. But the Chaos Emeralds aren't." Tails said in a sad voice.

"Crap! This is bad guys, Vortex all ready got ahead start over us!" Silver said.

"Seriously, at this rate, it won't be long until he gets all the Chaos Emeralds in his grasp." Blaze said.

"Isn't there a way to find them faster?" Cream asked.

"Well I guess we could use the Emerald back at my workshop." Tails said.

"Emerald radar? If you have an Emerald radar, then why didn't you take it?" Blaze asked Tails.

"Yes well, I'm also trying to figure out that part too." Tails said nervously.

**Sweat drop on his head**

The others fall over, anime style.

A/N: As they started to search for the Chaos Emeralds, the one they all ready had is stolen by the Evil Vortex. Who will be the first one to find all the Chaos Emerald? Find out in the next chapter of **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**!!! R&R, please.


	4. The mercenaries

A/N: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**

**The mercenaries**

Sonic, Tails, Silver, Blaze, Amy, Cream and Cheese are all walking thru the Marble Zone. Tails is looking at his Emerald Radar, to see if he finds any signal of the Chaos Emeralds. They have to find them and quick if they have to stop Vortex from taking them.

"I think the there's a Chaos Emerald around here somewhere." Tails said.

"You think, or there is?" Amy demanded.

**A blue vein sticks out from her head**

"Amy!" Cream scolded.

"Hey! Geniuses make mistakes too you know!" Tails proclaimed.

"Will you guys cut it out? Vortex has all ready got two Chaos Emeralds and he might find the others if we don't hurry!" Silver explained.

"Fine." Amy sighted.

**Sweat drop on her head**

"Let's see." Tails looks at his radar and it shows a message that says "JAMMING SIGNAL".

"That's weird." Tails said.

"What is it, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"It looks like something's jamming the radar signal." Tails said.

CRUMBLE!

The heroes look at where the noise came from and the see three figures busting out from a temple wall. Two are riding Extreme Gear and the third is riding some ship.

"Who are those?" Blaze asked.

The Emerald Radar starts beeping loudly.

"SONIC! The emerald is with them!" Tails points at the three figures.

Sonic looks at the three figures riding away.

"Not for long!" Sonic said and he runs after them.

"Wait up Sonic!" Blaze and Silver followed Sonic.

That just leaves only Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese.

"Good luck guys!" They called out.

As Sonic ran beside them from behind some ruins, he saw that the figures are none other then the mercenaries: Fang the Sniper riding his yellow orange ship and his henchman: Bark the Polar Bear and Bean the Dynamite riding they're Extreme Gear.

"Fang the Sniper? When did HE return?" Sonic wondered. "Well doesn't matter, he's not getting away with the Chaos Emeralds!"

"SONIC!" Blaze and Silver shouted from behind him.

Sonic looked behind him.

"Can you slow down a bit?" Silver asked getting tiered.

And Sonic runs back to grab both Silver and Blaze by the wrists and starts running at supersonic speed.

"WWHHHHHOOOOAAAAA!!!" Silver and Blaze screamed.

With the mercenaries…

"He, he, he, good job boys!" Fang told his men.

"It's a pleasure boss!" Bark said.

"Anything for you boss!" Bean said.

"All right, now all we have to do is trade this little Emerald for cash and then look for the rest of them!" Fang explained. "Once we give away all the Emeralds, we'll be swimming in cash!"

"AWSOME!!!" Bark and Bean exclaimed.

"He, he! Not even Sonic is going to stand in my way!" Fang said.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!!!"

Fang looks at the road and to his horror, he sees Sonic, Silver and Blaze standing right in front of him.

"ARRRGH, HALT!!!" Fang ordered and they all stopped.

Now the heroes and the mercenaries just stand there face-to-face.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Fang?" Sonic smirked.

"S-s-s-onic! What a horrible surprise!" Fang said, not pleased to see him. (And Sonic wasn't happy to see him either)

"All right you guys! Give us the Chaos Emeralds, if you know what's good for ya!" Silver ordered.

"Yeah, just hand over the goods and nobody gets hurt!" Blaze said.

Fang looks at Blaze. "Oh, and what you wish to do with it, tots?"

Blaze freaks out at what Fang called her and says: "You freak! We want the Chaos Emeralds to stop Vortex from destroying Mobius! And another thing: call me "tots" again, and I'll turn you into ashes!"

"Well sorry, but do you have any idea what value this little thing has?" Fang asks. "That's right, billions!!!"

"You want Chaos Emeralds for cash?" Silver asked.

The mercenaries nod.

"You idiots! Do you have any idea what power they have???" Silver asked.

"Enough talk! Just get out of our way!" Fang ordered.

"Not this time, Fang!" Sonic said. "Your not going anywhere with that Chaos Emerald!"

"Fine! Bark, Bean! Take care of his friends! I'll take care of Sonic!" Fang ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Bark and Bean said.

They first look at each other face to face. The fights are:

Sonic vs. Fang;

Silver vs. Bark;

And Blaze vs. Bean.

3…2…1…FIGHT!

A/N: Well, that's it for now. Want to know who's gonna win? R&R and I will update the next chapter of **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**!!! Suggestions welcome!


	5. 3 vs 3

A/N: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**

**3 vs. 3**

First fight: Blaze vs. Bean

"I'll get the Chaos Emerald to defeat Vortex!" Blaze said in her fighting pose.

"Get ready to be blasted!" Bean said taking out a bomb.

3…2…1…FIGHT!

First, Bean throws a bomb at her, but she dodges it. Bean keeps throwing more bombs while riding his board.

Blaze starts running toward him while dodging his bombs. She jumps in the air and kicks him across the face, almost knocking him off the board.

Bean tries to peak her, but she is to agile and jumps over his head. While in Mid-air, she kicks him in the back, again almost knocking him off the board. Bean starts throwing more bombs at Blaze, but she can still dodge them all.

As they continue running all over the ruins, Blaze tries out her spinning flaming claws on Bean, this time Bean really almost fell off his board. He tries to peck her, but a real princess never backs down from a fight as she keeps dodging his beak.

Blaze is starting to get tired of this chase and gets in front of Bean. He tries to overrun her, but once he got close, Blaze give a REALY powerful spinning flaming claw, this time knocking him off his board. (for real)

Bean then notices a bomb on his belly, and tries to throw it at Blaze, but it was to late, the bomb exploded on him right before he could throw it at her.

Bean stands there like an idiot until Blaze kicks him, making him fall on the ground, defeated.

Blaze has won the battle.

Second fight: Silver vs. Bark

"No one stands in my way!" Silver said in his fighting pose.

"Prepare to be crushed, Bark's style!" Bark said cracking his knuckles.

3…2…1…FIGHT!

Bark charges at Silver while riding his board, but Silver jumps out of the way and uses his telekinetic powers to throw a piece of ruins at him.

"TAKE THIS!" Silver called out as he throws the piece of ruin at Bark, almost, knocking him off the board.

"I'll make you pay ten fold for that!" Bark growled at Silver.

**A red vein sticks out from his head**

Bark picks up a piece of ruin and throws it at Silver, but he takes a hold of it with his telekinesis and throws it back at Bark, but he got away in his board. Enraged, Silver pushes him off the board with his telekinesis. Bark looks scared at Silver as he walks up to him.

"B..bu…b…but…what kind off hedgehog are you?!" Bark asks, scared.

"A hedgehog, from the future." Silver answers.

"WHA…???" Bark's jaw dropped down to the ground.

"Now, EAT THIS!" Silver throws another piece of ruin at Bark's face, knocking him out while being send out fling and crashing next to Bean.

Silver has won the battle.

Final Fight: Sonic vs. Fang

"Just like old times huh Nack?" Sonic asked in his fighting pose.

"Yes, but this time, I'll win!" Fang answered, reading his pop guns.

3…2…1…FIGHT!

Fang starts shooting his pop guns like crazy at Sonic, but he is still way to fast for him.

As Fang rides his ship down the Marble Zone ruins, Sonic runs after him while avoiding Fang's shoots.

Sonic gets closer, Fang takes out a giant pop gun and shoots at Sonic, but Sonic jumped high in the air, avoiding Fangs powerful shoot. Then Sonic gives three Homing attacks on the cockpit, causing great damage.

"GRRRRR! You are not getting your hands on my Emerald!" Fang growled at Sonic.

**Red veins sticks out from his head**

Fang starts shooting at Sonic with the cannons of his ship, but Sonic is still way to fast for him, whish ticked him a lot.

**More red veins stick out from his head**

"YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER SONIC!!!" Fang roared like a monster.

"What's the matter Fang? Got nothing left?" Sonic teased Fang.

"YES I DO!" Fang growled. He pushes a button and a HUGE cannon comes out from behind the ship pointing directly at Sonic.

"Oh yeah, get ready for a huge blast Sonic!" Fang said excitedly and fires a huge blast from the cannon. When the blast hit the ground, it caused an enormous explosion.

While, Tails, Cream, Cheese and Amy were looking for Sonic they saw the explosion in the background, that had caused a strong gust passing into them, Tails holds tightly at the grass, the girls were pulling down their dresses so that no one can see their panties and Cheese holds on to Cream's ears.

After the gust faded…

"What the heck was that???" Amy asked.

"I don't know, but it smells like trouble, let's go!" Tails flies to where the explosion came from, fallowed by the girls and Cheese.

Back to the fight…

There is a huge crater on the ground that was caused by the explosion and there was no sight of Sonic.

"Y…y…ye…ye…YES!!! I DID IT, I DEFEATED SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Fang said happily.

"Uh, no you didn't." Sonic's voice rang out.

Fang looks up and sees Sonic on top of a temple.

"N…NO…IT CAN'T BE!!!" Fang panicked.

"Now, take this!" Sonic pulls out his ring and give Fang a powerful homing attack, destroying his ship and Fang is sent out fling into the air and crashes next to his henchmen.

Sonic has won the battle.

"Oh no, we're getting our butts kicked again boys!" Fang panicked.

"We know boss!" Bean and Bark panicked.

Sonic, Silver and Blaze stand in front of them.

"Game Over Fang, now hand over that Chaos Emerald!" Sonic ordered.

Fang gets up and says: "Don't think I'm beat yet Sonic, we still got more tricks up our sleeves!" Turns to his men. "Come on boys, let's show these losers our new super special attack!"

Bark stand up with his arms up, Bean stands on top of Bark's head with his arms up and Fang stands on top of Bean's head also with his arms up.

"What are you guys up?" Silver demanded.

"Get ready for our special attack, losers!" Fang said.

"Special Attack? Ha, go ahead and try your luck you punks!" Sonic said.

And the three mercenaries start spinning like tornados, while unbeknownst to them, the purple Chaos Emerald started glowing brightly, until the three mercenaries became inside a purple aura.

"WHOOA, what's happening to us?" Fang demanded, until they start moving toward to our heroes, almost as fast as Sonic.

"LOOK OUT!!!"

Too late, they were all hit by their special attack and knocked backwards with such a brutal force, crashing thru ruins and temples until they finally crash into a wall off a huge temple on the other side of a large lava river.

The three mercenaries stop their special attack in front of the other side of the river.

"Whoa, what just happened back there?" Bark asked Fang.

"I don't know, but I bet this Emerald had something to do with it!" Fang answered.

"Yeah, no wonder why those losers wanted it back so badly! It must have some totally awesome powers!" Bean said.

"SONIC!" Tails voice rang out.

"Did you hear that?" Fang asked.

"SONIC!" Amy's voice rang out.

"Yeah I hear!" Bean said.

"MR. SONIC!" Cream's voice rang out.

"Oh no, it's Sonic's kindergarten friends!" Fang said.

"Hey, shall we beat them up too?"

"Nah, let's get going, we've already wasted enough with these losers!" Fang said.

"Right!" Bean and Bark said.

And they all leave riding on their Extreme Gear and Fang sitting on Barks shoulders.

"Sonic?" Amy entered the scene, fallowed by Tails, Cream and Cheese.

"AH, look!" Cream pointed to the other side of the lava river.

The others look at the other side and are shocked to find Sonic, Silver and Blaze on the ground, wounded and unconscious.

"NO, SONIC!" Amy cried.

"OH, NO!!!" Tails cried.

Tails flies to the other side, fallowed by Cream while carrying Amy, and Cheese flying next to her.

"Oh no, this is terrible!" Tails cried.

"Sonic, please wake up!" Amy cried while gently shaking Sonic.

"Mrs. Blaze, please!" Cream cried while gently shaking Blaze.

"Come on Silver!" Tails called Silver.

But they didn't hear, they are still unconscious.

A/N: And so, things turn from bad to worse as another Chaos Emerald is taken away from our heroes, this time by Fang the Sniper. Will, Our heroes wake up from this brutal attack? Or has they're journey come to an end? Find out in the next chapter of, **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**!!! R&R and suggestions welcome!


	6. Team Chaotix

A/N: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. I do own Dark Vortex.

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**

**Team Chaotix**

Two days later, at Station Square Hospital…

Sonic, Silver and Blaze are all strapped with bandages and still unconscious after theire failure against Fang and his minions.

In the mean time, Blaze appears to be having some kind of nightmare. And yes it is true.

In Blaze's dream…

She finds herself in the middle of a dark wasteland with smoke coming out of the ground and huge thick clouds blocking out the sun. And in front of her is Dark Vortex in his burning form.

"Vortex, what have you done!" Blaze told the robot.

"Oh, don't be so surprised Blaze, I only carried out what I was originally programmed to do." Vortex said.

"Curse you Vortex! I should have destroyed you when I had the chance!" Blaze said.

"Yet you didn't! You underestimated me Blaze AND you have also failed your duty as the guardian of the Sol Emeralds!" Vortex said. "You're the last person who is standing in my way of accomplishing my mission of becoming the master of the universe, now hand over that last Chaos Emerald to me, if you want to keep you life and pride!"

"You want ME, to give the last emerald to YOU?! OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Blaze yelled at Vortex.

"That can be arranged…" Vortex warps next to Blaze and gives her a powerful kick knocking her fling to the left side, then he warps again and kicks her up in the air, then he warps again in mid-air and gives her an elbow, sending her flying backwards. Vortex warps behind Blaze and kicks her up in the air and finally warps above her and kicks her down, making her do a brutal crash on the ground creating a huge fog of dust. The crash caused her to drop the green Chaos Emerald in front of Vortex.

"Ohhhh, that really hurts…"Blaze groaned as she got up just in time to see Vortex starting his horrible transformation.

"At long last, I have all the Chaos Emeralds! Now, with their power combined with the Sol Emeralds, it shall finally begin the empire of ULTIMATE DARK VORTEX!!!" Vortex's cry of joy spreads thru the entire wasteland.

The Chaos Emeralds flying around Vortex at full speed are absorbed into his body, creating a HUGE light explosion, that caused Blaze to shield her eyes.

When the explosion faded, Blaze saw Vortex in his new form, but she couldn't really tell what he really looked like because he was covered with light and a huge white aura over it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! NOW, there is nothing in this universe that can stand in my way!" Vortex said happily and Blaze gasps in horror as he points his blaster at her.

"Farewell, Princess Blaze the Cat!" said Vortex as he fires a huge blast of energy at her.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Blaze cried as she wakes up from her nightmare.

She just stood there huffing and sweating.

"Huh?" Blaze asked herself. "Oh, it was just a dream. But how did I end up in hospital?"

That's when Sonic and Silver also started waking up.

"Oh my head." Sonic said rubbing his head.

"That was some ruff sleep there." Silver said still feeling sleepy.

"Huh? Where are we? At hospital?" Sonic asked.

"Looks like it." Silver said.

They look around and find Blaze next to them.

"Oh, Blaze you're here too!" Silver said happily, but then he and Sonic notice her with a guilty look on her face.

"Blaze? What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing, it's just…(sigh)…I'm the guardian of the Sol Emeralds and I have failed my duty in protecting them." Blaze told them in a sad tone.

"I know, Vortex absorbed them." Silver said.

"Hey, don't look so sad Blaze!" Sonic said.

"Huh?" Blaze and Silver asked.

"Vortex may have absorbed them, but it doesn't mean it's the end of your job as their guardian! Trust me, I promise you we will get them back no matter the price." Sonic comforted her.

"Yeah, Sonic is right Blaze! You may have lost the Sol Emeralds, but it doesn't mean you have to feel guilty about it!" Silver agreed.

"Yeah! And if he wants the Chaos Emeralds too, we'll just kick his butt and get them back!" Sonic said.

"Guys…" Blaze said with tears dripping from her eyes.

"Blaze?" The two hedgehogs asked.

"Thank you." She said with tears of joy. "That means a lot!"

"Hey, there's no point in crying, here." Silver hands Blaze a hanker chick.

As Blaze was clearing her tears, Tails, Cream, Cheese and Amy entered the room and they were so happy to see them awake.

"SONIC!!!" Tails and Amy cried happily and ran to Sonic and Amy giving him a hug with tears of joy.

"Oh, Sonic your alive! You were unconscious for two days and I thought you were a goner!" Amy said.

"Calm down Amy!" Sonic said trying to escape her grip.

Meanwhile, with Silver and Blaze…

"Oh, Blaze I'm so happy to see you awake! Are you OK?" Cream asked hugging Blaze.

"I am fine now, thanks." Blaze told the young rabbit.

"Oh, and I'm glad to see you awake too Silver!" Cream told the silver hedgehog.

"Thanks Cream." Silver answered Cream.

"So, what happened back there? You were all unconscious!" Tails had asked.

"Well, apparently, Fang and his gang have used some new special attack on us. But what was weird was that there was this strange purple aura over them and-" As Sonic explained what happened, something came to his mind.

"ARRGH, those guys used the Chaos Emerald on us!" Sonic growled.

"Your right!" Silver agreed with the blue hedgehog. "Those guys cheated out of our victory!"

"OH! They are going to regret this real hard!" Blaze growled.

"You got that right!" Sonic said.

"So those guys were Fang and his gang? What sneaky devils!" Tails said.

"Who's Fang?" Cream asked.

"You don't wanna know!" Sonic told her.

"Well, no worries! We'll just use our Emerald Radar and look for them!" Tails said.

"Then let's go!" Sonic said as he jumped out from the bed, but-

"ARGH!!!" Sonic fell on his knees.

"No Sonic! You haven't fully recovered yet! And that goes to you guys too!" Tails explained.

"Oh, just our luck!" Sonic, Silver and Blaze whined.

"Don't worry, we've took the liberty of hiring someone to take your places until you get better!" Tails explained them, making them curious.

"Who, Tails?" Silver asked.

And three creatures entered the room. It was Team Chaotix.

"How do ya do, everybody!" Vector greeted them.

"Who are they?" Blaze asked Cream, but Vector got to her first.

"WE, malady, are Team Chaotix!" Vector told the princess.

"Team…Chaotix?" Blaze asked.

"That's right!" Vector said. "We are the most talented detectives on Planet Mobius! I'm Vector the Crocodile, and these are my men: Espio the Chameleon and Charmy Bee!"

"Hey!" Espio greeted

"HI!!!" Charmy greeted in his happy tone.

"So, you and the silver hedgehog are the ones from another dimension huh?" Vector asked.

"Um, yes, I'm Blaze and he's Silver." Blaze pointed to Silver.

"So, I take it you guys are the ones who are going to take our places until we get better?" Silver asked, and the Chaotix nodded.

"Don't worry! We may be cute, but we are as tough as cookies!" Charmy said.

"Yeah, don't worry guys, I know these dudes better then anybody else besides Knuckles, and I'm sure they can help out a lot!" Sonic said.

"If you say so." Blaze said.

"All right, let's get down to business!" Vector said. "Where are those troublemakers?"

Tails looks at the radar and says: "Well, the radar says that the emerald is located 240 miles to the northeast." Then Tails takes out a pocket computer and starts typing on it. Then he says: "So, according my calculations, Fang and his man are on: "Flickys Island"!"

That caught Sonic's attention.

"Flickys Island, huh? I'll bet they found another Chaos Emerald there too!" Vector said.

"Yes, it's quiet a possibility." Tails said.

"Then what are we standing around here for? Let's go, to the X-Tornado!" Charmy said flying out of the room.

"Hey wait up Charmy!" Tails and the Chaotix ran after Charmy out of the room.

Now there are only Amy, Cream, Cheese, Sonic, Silver and Blaze there.

"Well, I guess we are going to stay here and look after you guys!" Amy said looking at Sonic with a nervous look on his face.

**Sweat drop on his head**

Outside the hospital…

"Are you all, ready?" Tails asked the Chaotix.

"Yes we are!" The Chaotix said.

"Then, let's do it to it!" Tails starts the engine and they fly away in the X-Tornado.

Inside the Hospital…

"We're going to get you some snacks, we'll be right back!" Amy told them as she, Cream and Cheese left the room.

"I'm going to Fliky's Island, even if I'm not cured!" Sonic thought.

Sonic jumps out of the bed and starts feeling pain growing, but he didn't care.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Silver asked.

"I'm going to Flicky's Island, even if I am not cured!" Sonic told them, while resisting the pain.

"He sure is one though hedgehog!" Silver thought. "Then we're going too! Right Blaze?"

"Yes! I'm not going to stay any longer in this bed!" Blaze said as she jumped out of her bed and started feeling pain growing on her, but she didn't care.

"Here, let me help!" Silver starts using his psychic powers to levitate himself, Sonic and Blaze.

"Wait! We better leave a message to the girls first!" Sonic said.

"Ok, but make it quick!" Silver said.

A moment latter after Sonic finished writing the latter.

"Ok, let's go!" Sonic said.

Silver opens the window and they fly away using Silver's psychic powers to levitate.

A/N: Well, that's that for now! R&R if you want to see the next chapter of **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**!!!


	7. Trouble on Flickys Island: Flicky assult

A/N: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**

**Trouble on Flickys Island: Flicky assult**

"OK, I'm back with snacks!" Amy entered the room, only to find three EMPTY beds.

"AAAHHH, Oh my gosh! Sonic?" Amy called worriedly.

"What's going-OH MY GOSH!" Cream was also shocked that they were gone.

"CHAO!" Cheese showed Sonic's latter. Amy picked it up and reads:

**Dear friends**

**Sorry but I can't stay, I have to go to Flickys Island even if I'm hurt of not.**

**The reason is a private matter.**

**Again, I'm sorry.**

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

And with that, Amy fainted.

"AMY!" Cream cried.

"CHAO!" Cheese cried too.

And a agitated nurse entered the room.

"Can you believe this? I just saw two hedgehogs and a cat FLYING!!!" she said really fast.

"What?" Amy asked apon waking up and ran outside.

Outside…

Amy saw three figures flying away. It was Sonic, Silver and Blaze.

"It's them! HEY SONIC! COME BACK!!!" Amy called out and only Sonic had heard it.

"Sorry Amy, but I have to do this." Sonic said in his mind. "Trust me, it's better this way."

Meanwhile…

We are now above an island. It has green forests, with palm trees and flowers of all kinds, some temples and cliffs, mountains and in the centre, a volcano.

In the forest called "Green Grove", Tails and the Chaotix had just arrived to the Island in the X-Tornado.

"Well, here we are! Flickys Island! And we've made it here without any trouble!" Tails said.

"Tell me about it! Your plane's the coolest ever!" Charmy "singed".

"Thanks! Now let's look for the Chaos Emerald." Tails takes out his radar.

While He, Vector and Espio were looking at the radar, Charmy was just fling around until-

"GUYS!!!" the other turned to Charmy.

"Look!" They look at were Charmy was pointing there was the Red Chaos Emerald lying in the middle of the grass.

"Whoa! It's a Chaos Emerald!" Vector said.

"I'm surprised that we found it before Fang did, even with another Chaos Emerald!" Tails said.

"Maybe they didn't know that the could be attracted." Vector said. "Well, finders keepers!"

And Vector runs up to the Chaos Emerald. Suddenly-

"WAIT! DON'T TOUCH…"

"HOLY CHAOTIX!!!"

To late, as Vector was about to pick up the Emerald, he then got caught in a net.

"…the emerald." Espio finished his line with a disbelief look on his face.

**Sweat drop on his head**

Charmy just laughs at Vector, which made him angry.

**A red vein sticks out from his head**

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!!!" Vector roared at Charmy, who was still laughing at him.

Tails picked up the Emerald and-

"Hey wait a minute!" Tails said. "This Emerald is a fake!"

"A FAKE???" The Chaotix asked.

"But who would put fake Chaos Emeralds in the middle of nowhere?" Vector asked.

"Piu, piu!"

Tails and the Chaotix turned around and saw a light blue Flicky with a yellow leaf on the head.

"Hey look, it's a Flicky bird!" Charmy "singed".

But his face turned into a scared one as the Flicky takes out a spear.

"Uh, oh. I think this one means busyness!" Espio said.

"Piu, piu!"

They look behind and see more Flicky birds, pointing they spears at them. More Flickys appeared beside each side of the first Flicky they saw. And after appearing another one, a GIGANTING Fire Red Fliky appeared and this one had two leafs on the head and he also had a spear.

"WHOA! That Flicky is gigantic!" Charmy "sang".

"Something tells me that the natives aren't happy about us being here." Tails said.

"Any bright ideas?" Espio asked Tails.

"I'll try to talk with them." Tails gave the Emerald to Espio and approached a Flicky and tells him that they came in peace, but another Flicky sticks his spear on his buttocks and he jumps sky high crying in pain and holding his buttocks.

"Well, that could have gone better." Charmy said.

"I guess if you want something done, you have to do it your self." Espio thought and throws the Chaos Emerald into the air and before it fell on the ground, Espio kicks it and it flies to one of the Flickys face, causing him to cry in pain. While invisible, Espio beats up the Flicky and kicks it into a rock wall.

"Yeah Espio! Give em'heck!" Charmy cheered for Espio.

The giant Flicky turns on them after watching what Espio did.

"Okai, that was a really bad idea." Espio whispered

Then he and Charmy start running as they dodge some flying spears.

Tails then back flip jumped behind a Flicky before he got hit by it's spear and gives it a tails swip, sending it flying into the Flicky in front of it.

A Flicky flies up to him to him and tries to stick it's spear on his head, but Tails tilts back, dodging it's spear. Tails kicks the spear of the flicky's wing and takes possession of it.

"Come on! Give me your best shot!" Tails said spinning the spear on his hand, like a Bo Staff.

A Flicky charges at Tails with it's spear, but Tails jumps over it and hits it with his spear (but not sticking it in the Flicky). Another Flicky charges, but Tails beats it with his spear, then another one comes and Tails beats it with a Tails swip, also beating another flicky with his spear.

The giant flicky was angry now, he sends more flickys to attack them by speaking in his own language.

As they charged at Espio, he turns invisible and beats them up, one by one.

In the air, Charmy keeps stinging them, as well as dodging their spears.

"Come on boys! You own their butts!" Vector cheered inside the net.

Tails sees two flickys charging at him from both sides. He stick the spear on the ground and stars spinning while holding on to the spear and kicks the flickys, sending them flying backwards.

The giant flicky looks at an unconscious flicky and becomes even angrier. He leaps behind Tails and punches him, sending him fling down the forest.

Tails lays there, feeling weak and the giant flicky was ready to give him it's final blow.

"Tails is in trouble!" But before Espio could save him, he got kicked by a flicky.

Charmy was now on the ground with a bunch of flickys pointing their spears. There was no way he could escape that.

"Wow, I guess this is the end of Team Chaotix…" Vector whispered in a sad voice as there are also flickys pointing their spears at him. "Hey boys, it's been great working with ya!"

Tails could now see the giant flicky about to stick it's spear on him.

"I'm sorry Sonic, I have failed you…" Tails whispered with tears driping down his eyes as he thought this was the end.

But before the giant flicky could finish him off, he got hit by a blue spiny spinning ball, sending him backwards.

The blue ball landed on the ground reviling to be-

"SONIC!!!" Tails lets out a cry of joy as he sees his best friend right in front of him.

"Yo Tails! You OK?" Sonic said as he wasn't feeling any pain at all.

"Looks like we arrived just in time!" Blaze said as she and Silver entered the battle field.

The giant Flicky walks up to the heroes and says something in its own language.

The heroes make fighting poses, ready to fight the giant flicky.

"Fire Feather, stop!" a voice called out.

The giant flickey, who apparently is called Fire Feather, turns around and sees two flickeys carrying some kind off chair, with a Dark Blue fat Flicky with a large red feather on it's head, sitting on it. They could tell it's their chief.

The giant flicky asks the chief something in his own language, whish appeared to be why not kill the intruders.

"Because, Fire Feather, see that blue hedgehog?" the chief asks Fire Feather, poiting at the headgehog.

Fire Feather looks at the Hedgehog and realises who it was. It starts cheering happily, making the heroes confused (except Sonic).

"What's going on?" Silver asks.

"Ah Sonic the Hedgehog, it's been a long time hasn't it?" The chief asked Sonic.

"It sure has old timer." Sonic said.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Silver asked again.

"Silver, if you belonged in this world, you would know that here in Flickys Island, the natives consider me as their god!" Sonic said.

"What? Why?" Balze asked confused.

"Because my youngster, Sonic has saved us once from a terrible out come a few years ago!" Chief Flicky explained. "He saved us from that cruel and evil Dr. Eggman!"

"Yeah! Now I remember!" Tails realized what was going on. "Eggman had turned all the natives of this island into robots in order to find the Chaos Emeralds!"

"Correct, and I'm one of the Flickys that helped them save the Island. And I've also told everyone how it all happened." Chief Flicky said. "It seems like only yesterday."

And Chief Yoshi starts remembering his adventure with Sonic while saving Flicky's Island (the flashback shows the events of "Sonic 3D: Flickys Island").

"Good times." The chief sighted

"Yeah, but I think you should tell them to release them, cause they're my friends." Sonic told the chief.

"As you wish." The chief turns to the others. "Release them, these people are not our enemys!"

And they all stoped pointing they're spears at the Chaotix.

"Thank you, chief." Sonic thanked Chief Fliky.

"Your welcome." Chief Flikey answered Sonic.

"Hey, I hate to break up this touching reunion and all but there are somethings I would like to ask you." Blaze interviened. "First of all, why did you plant a fake emerald and send your flickys to attack us?"

"Yeah, I thought you Flickys were a peace loving race!" Silver proclaimed.

"We ARE a peace loving race, but sadly, recent events have intorupted our beautiful peaceful life style." Chief Flikey explained. "You see, it all happened five days ago…"

A/N: Well, bet you didn't expect Tails fight like that did ya? Well, if you want to know the story that Chief Flickey is about to tell, R&R so you can read it in the next chapter of **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**!!!


	8. Trouble on Flickys Island: The HR X

A/N: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. I do own the Hedgehog Rangers X

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**

**Trouble on Flickys Island: The Hedgehog Rangers X**

Chief Flicky is now going to explain why did he attack our heroes.

(Flashback)

Chief Flicky is taking a walk thru the Green Grove Zone until he finds the Red Chaos Emerald.

"_I was taking one of my morning walks to keep me awake, until I came across this strange red stone"_

"Red stone? You mean a Chaos Emerald, right?" Silver interrupted.

"Yes." The chief responded and continues his story…

"_To tell the truth, it was the very first time I saw a Chaos Emerald personally. The rumours about them were true, that stone was completely different from any other I saw!"_

The chief picks up the stone and hears bug wing and electronic sounds. He looks behind and sees two Bee robots.

"_But once I picked up the stone, I was attacked by two bee robots. I lacked the finical ability of dealing with them, so I had no choice but to run."_

Chief Flickys runs away from the bee robots, who began chasing him until they backed him into a corner.

"_The Bee robots were faster then me and backed me into a corner, I thought that was the end, but the next thing that happened is really shocking!"_

As the bee robots pointed their stings at the chief, the Chaos Emerald starts glowing radiantly.

"_The Chaos Emerald started glowing radiantly. As the emerald started glowing even more, its energy hotwired the bee robots destroying them, thus saving my life!"_

As the Bee robots are caught in the emeralds light, they get hot wired and explode.

Next scene is at Flickys village, where chief Flicky is explaining them the hole story.

"_I took it back to Flickys village and told everyone how the emerald saved my life and we came to the conclusion that the great flickys from the sky brought it to us as a good luck charm. So we planted it on top of the Golden Sonic statue. Unfortunately, good luck was the last thing it brought us."_

A scene of five flickys wearing sunglasses appear. There's Red, Black, Green, Yellow and Pink.

"_A few days later, five strange flickys from the outside world arrived at our island and they requested to see the emerald that I found a few days back. I was happy to obligate._

A scene shows a huge battleship in the sky and the five flickys on them, but only with different shapes from the first ones.

"_Little did I know that these strangers weren't flickys at all! They summoned this huge battle ship and they attacked our tribe turning them into slaves. And they are now forcing them to dig up for more emeralds like the one I found!"_

"WHAT? Those idiots! They can't dig up for Chaos Emeralds!" Silver protested.

"But they don't know that and now my people are suffering because of it!" The chief explained.

(End Flashback)

"The flickys that you now see before you are the only ones who escaped their cloches. We have decided to plant fake emeralds all over the island in order to capture them. Sadly, we didn't expect you people coming, we apologise for the mix up." The Chief finished explaining and apologises.

"He, he, no worries, everyone makes mistakes, right?" Sonic accepted his apologue. "As for your oppressors, we will take care of them!"

"You mean your willing to help us after what we have done to you?" the chief asked.

"Of course old timer, right guys?" Sonic asked his friends.

"Yeah!" Tails agreed.

"Of course!" Silver agreed.

"Sure!" Blaze agreed.

"It's the duty of a ninja to dispatch evil!" Espio agreed.

"Oh yeah! Time to rock and roll!!!" Charmy agreed in his "singing" tone.

"Don't worry, Team Chaotix will help ya out!" Vector agreed, forget that he is still inside the net.

"Thank you everyone!" The chief thanked them. "Follow me, I shall take you to the village."

And the two flikys carry the chair with the chief sitting on it all the way down to the village, followed by Sonic, Tails, Silver, Balze, Espio, Charmy, Fire Feather and the flicky tribe.

"Um…guys…Hello?" The heroes forget that Vector is still in the net. "Wait! Don't leave me here!"

Later…

In an open space near the village, billion of flickys digging using their own digging tools, and they all had heavy metal balls tided up to their ankles with chains. They are all suffering. Behind some bushes, our heroes watch this whole thing in horror. (P.S.: Vector is with them now.)

"Jeez! All that swinging and swaging is making me queasy! Vector said.

"Just look at that Sonic! My poor tribe, reduced to mere slaves, because of these vile people!" Sonic hears what the chief is telling him. "We tried to save them, but these people posse far more advanced technology and battle skills! I hope you can succeed on where we have failed."

"Don't worry chief! We'll save your tribe! Right guys?" Sonic asked his friends.

"Yeah!" they agreed.

"Well, right now I don't see any sight of the enemy around." The chief said. "Perhaps this is a good to strike!"

"Then let's go!" Sonic races off to the field, followed by Tails, Blaze, Silver and the Chaotix.

"Good luck, my friends." The chief said.

A few minutes later, the heroes had freed all the prisoners by breaking their chains using their own abilities: Sonic uses spin dash, Tails uses an electric chain cutter, Blaze melts them with her fire abilities, Silver uses telekinesis and Vector uses his strength.

The Chief starts counting the escaped prisoners that are present.

"Is that all of them?" Silver asked.

"Yes, everyone is present! The chief said. "I really don't know how to grateful we are! We're in your dept."

"Don't thank us just yet chief, we still need to take care of your oppressors." Blaze explained. "Not to mention finding that-"

"CHAOS EMERALD!!!" Charmy "sang".

Everyone looked at where he was pointing and saw the Golden Sonic statue. And on top of it is, the Red Chaos Emerald (the real one!).

"I've got it!" Sonic races to the statue leaving a big fog of dust behind that covered his friends (except Blaze, who was the only one out of the way).

But as Sonic was about to pick up the Emerald, a purple streak passed next to him and took the emerald.

"What the?!" Sonic looked at where the streak went and top of a cliff was the so-called purple streak, who reviled to be Fang the Sniper in his new rebuilt ship. Bean and Bark were right behind him.

"OH YEAH!!! Score one for Fang the Sniper!" He said happily while holding the Emerald.

"Hey you!" Fang looked to where the voice came from and saw Sonic standing on top of the statue with an angry look on his face. The rest of the heroes had soon joined them.

"Oh great, not those bozos again!" Silver whined.

"What are you talking about Silver?! The only reason we came to this Island was so that we could find those creeps in the first place!" Blaze yelled at Silver.

"Oh yeah…I forgot." Silver said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

**Sweat drop on his head**

"Well, look who it isn't folks! It's the punks we creamed the other day!" Fang teased the heroes.

"I'm surprised that they got here first then us, considering the trashing we gave them!" Bean said.

"Well, we would have gotten here sooner if you weren't using your stupid instincts to make us go around in circles at the Labyrinth Zone." Bark told Bean. "I thought we were Piranha food for sure!"

"Sorry, but experts make mistakes too ya know?" Bean pointed out.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but we are taking those Chaos Emeralds back NOW!!!" Sonic ordered.

"You freaks got lucky last time, but you shall not flux a second victory!" Blaze said. "Now, hand over those Chaos Emeralds, before I turn you all into ashes!"

"Hey, nobody ditches Fang the Sniper!" Fang protested angrily. "And as for our ticket to richness, this baby isn't going anywhere!"

And without warning, the Chaos Emerald suddenly disappears from his hand.

"OUR TICKET TO RICHNESS IS GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Fang panicked.

"Whoa! What just happened?" Sonic asked.

"The Chaos Emerald just disappeared from his hand!" Tails said agitated.

"Well don't look at me! I didn't take it!" Espio said.

"WHOA!!!"

"What's up Charmy?" Vector asked.

"Look!" Charmy pointed to the air.

The heroes look at where he is pointing and to their shock, they see a huge battleship in the sky. They also see five figures on it and they all disappear and reappear in the open space.

Are all with their backs turned, but they could see that they are hedgehogs. There's red, black, green, yellow and pink.

"We fight for evil!" the red one shouted.

"We live for disorder!" the black one shouted.

"We like what we do!" the green one shouted.

"We eat donuts!" the yellow one shouted.

"We wear the trendiest clothes!" the pink one shouted.

"We are…"

And they turn their faces to our heroes.

The Red hedgehog kinda looks like Sonic, only red on where he's blue, dark blue eyes, Dark Blue matching boots with silver plates on the toes and spines curved back. He is also holding an axe with a red blade.

The Black hedgehog also looked like Sonic, only black on where he's blue, spines curved a bit up, he wears sunglasses with yellow eyes behind them, green sneakers and holding an axe too, only with a black blade.

The green hedgehog does look like Sonic too, only green on where he's blue, all spines curved up, spring green eyes, blue sneakers and he's holding an axe with a green blade.

The yellow hedgehog barely looks like Sonic, because this one has a well built body, with HUGE muscles, green jeans, red sneakers, dark brown gloves and his holding an axe with a yellow blade. His spines are short and curved back.

And the pink hedgehog looked like a mix between Amy and Rouge, her spines are curved down, two long spines curved down on the forehead, green eyes, green eye shadows, lipstick, a tight black suit with a pink heart over the chest, large breasts and hips, red gloves, white boots with small blue hearts on the toes and she's holding an axe with a pink blade.

The five hedgehogs spin their axes over their hands and they all make posses.

"…**THE HEDGEHOG RANGERS X!!!**" all five hedgehogs shouted.

"Whoa! Fang the Sniper??? Hedgehog Rangers X??? These guys are craling out of the wood work!!!" Sonic said.

Chief Flicky appears fling next to Sonic and says: "It's them! Those are the one who enslaved my tribe!"

"So these Hedgehog Ranger guys are the ones responsible?" Silver asked and the chief nods.

"No Problem, just leave them to us!" Sonic said.

"Well, what do we have here team? We were barley gone for less then ten minutes and we've all ready got intruders swarming our island trying to steel our "Ruby of Might"!" Red said.

With Fang and his gang…

"Boss, I think those punks just ripped off our intro." Bark told Fang.

"YO! I don't know who you are, or your from, but you better give us back our "Ticket to richness" if don't want to get your butts kicked!" Fang called out to the Rangers.

"**INCONPETANT PESENTS!!! IT'S CALLED A CHAOS EMERALD!!! GET IT THRU YOUR THICK SKULLS!!!**" Blaze yelled furiously because of them calling different names on the emerald that she got fire all over her body, and all the others freaked out about it.

"My, my! These guys sure have attitude problems!" said Black.

"Well they won't be so cocky once I slice off their big mouths!" Yellow said holding tightly his axe.

"We'll call it what ever we want! And there is nothing you can do about it!" Red told Blaze. "Hold the phone!"

Red looks at both Sonic and the statue and his eyes shrink twice the normal size.

**Sweat drop on his head**

But then a grin appears on his face and says: "Check it out guys! It's Flicky's island so-called god Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Did you say "Sonic"!? HA, if he thinks that he stands a chance against me, then there is going to be a knuckle sandwich in his future!" Black said spinning his axe.

"Speaking of sandwiches I'm hungry! Let's go grab a bite at McChaos!" Yellow said rubbing his stomach.

The other rangers fall over anime style.

"You, idiot! Its food all you ever think about huh? Ya, big lummox!" Green yelled at Yellow.

**A blue vein sticks out from his head**

"Whoa, Sonic. You sure are popular with the villains aren't you?" Silver asked Sonic.

"So, what do you plan on doing with that emerald huh?" Sonic demanded.

"Well, if you must know, our master, Zadow the Hedgehog, is a powerful wizard that had lost his powers because of an accident. He tasked us to explore Mobius to find a suitable power source in order to restore his powers." Red explained. "That's where this ruby comes into the plan, after invading the island and studying this stone, we found out it contains large amounts of power. But one wouldn't be enough to restore his powers, so we enslaved the native birds to dig up for more of these!"

The heroes start laughing hard at him.

"What's so funny?!" Red demanded angrily.

**A red vein sticks out from his head**

"I'm sorry, but you guys have been wasting your time if think your going to find anymore of them here." Sonic explained. "Chaos Emeralds are scattered all over the world, plus there are only seven in existence."

"Yeah! And they value a fortune!" Fang said with dollar marks on his eyes after saying the word "fortune".

"Hmm, I see. Looks like we are all after the same thing!" Red said.

"Then in that case, we will fight you all for it! Winner takes all!" The hedgehog rangers make fighting poses.

"Dude, you better have bought a medical bag with you! Your going to need it when we are done with ya!" Fang said reading his gun and starting his ships engine.

"Don't blink! Or you will mis the part where we kicked your butts!" Sonic said as he and his friends make fighting poses (except Vector and Charmy).

"Hey, we would like to help you, but we prefer to protect the flickys!" Vector said embarrassed.

"Yeah me too!" Charmy said embarrassed.

**Sweat drop on their heads**

"Suit your self." Tails said.

"Good luck Espio!" Vector said.

"Roger." Espio said.

"Good luck my friends, show them what are you made of!" Chief Flicky said.

And they leave only Sonic, Tails, Silver, Blaze and Espio to fight the two opposing teams: Fang and his gang, and the Hedgehog Ranger X.

A/N: Whoa! It's going to be a three way battle! See what's going to happen next in the next chapter of **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**!!! R&R, first!


	9. The Big brawl begins

A/N: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. I do own Dark Vortex and the Hedgehog Rangers X.

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**

**The big brawl begins.**

"In that case, we will fight you all for it! Winner takes all!" The Hedgehog Rangers made fighting poses.

"Dude, I hope you brought your medical bag! You are gonna need it when we are done with ya!" Fang shouted as he recharges his gun and his men starting their engines.

"Don't blink! Or you will miss the part where we kicked your butts!" Sonic shouts as he and his friends make fighting poses. (except Vector and Charmy)

"We would love to help you, but we prefer to stay put and protect the flickys!" Vector said in embarrassment.

"Yeah, me too!" Charmy said also in embarrassment.

**Sweat drop on their heads**

"Suit yourself." Tails said.

"Good luck Espio!" Vector told Espio.

"Roger!" Espio said.

"Good luck my friends! Show them what you're made of!" Chief Flicky said.

And they left; only leaving Sonic, Tails, Silver, Blaze and Espio to fight Fang and the Hedgehog Rangers.

3…2…1…FIGHT!!!

And the three opposite teams charge at each other at high speed. Then there's a loud as they crash into each other and they're all blown into the air as they start fighting.

First, Silver and Bean charge at Black and Green respectively. Black spines his axe like a buzz saw and uses this as a shield to defend himself from Silver's spin attack. The same goes to Green, as he defends himself from Bean's Drill Peck.

Black manages to back Silver away with a slash, and Green Slashes Bean away into Silver, but he uses his psychic powers to throw Bean into Black, sending him backwards. Green charges at Silver but he pushes him down with his powers. Bean tries to peck him, but Silver grabs his beak. Suddenly, Yellow punches Silver from behind and then he punches Bean away. Then he gives a hammer punch on Silver, sending him down.

Blaze charges at yellow and attacks him with punches, slashes, swift kicks and sends him away with a powerful fire punch. Bean charges at her, but she skids and kicks him up to the air. Espio shows up and kicks Bean away, then Pink charges at him, but he dodges her. Bean and Bark show up striking them by crashing on them while riding their boards. Espio skids out of the way and they both crash into Pink, knocking her down. Then Espio turns invisible beats Bean and Bark up.

Alittle above, Sonic and Tails are fighting Fang and Red. First they charge at each other as they just move fast. First, we see Fang being backed away and then Tails crashes into him. Red slashes Tails away and then he also slashes Sonic away. Fang charges at him and bumps into him with his ship, then Sonic kicks Red a bit away and he charges at him with a spin dash, the same for Fang with a bicycle kick. But red spins his axe like a buzz saw and uses this as a shield, to defend himself from Sonic and Fang's attack. Tails attacks Red from behind and gives him a Tail swift, making Red lose his guard and he crashes on Fang. Then Sonic sends them to the air with an upper kick.

As they fell, Tails gives them a taste of his energy ball cannon, blowing them to Sonic who gives them a swift kick when they got close and the two villains fall down back to the island in a diagonal way, crashing thru mountains and crash in a snowy region of the island called "Diamond Dust Zone". There, Fang first shoots Red away with his giant pop gun. Sonic charges at him with a spin attack and Fang tries to back him away by shooting at him, until Red charges at them both and gives them three slashes and they are both sent away with the third slash. Tails charges at Red and pins him on the ground with brute force. Then he kicks him away, making him crash into Fang, who was also blown away with Sonic's attack. Sonic charges at Red with a kick and Tails kicks him up sky high with his "Magic Hand".

As Fang is blown into the sky, he falls back down and crashes on top of a temple from the "Green Grove Zone".

"BARK! BEAN! REGROUP!" Fang calls out as he gets up and they appear riding their boards.

"These guys are a lot more tougher then we thought they were!" Fang said. "I'll say it's Emerald power time!"

As they get ready for their special attack, the emerald that they have starts glowing.

Some place else…

Shadow the Hedgehog has been given the mission to eliminate Dark Vortex and in fact, his challenge is very tough.

"Uhrg! How come you've got so mush power?" Shadow said, almost getting beaten.

"_Hm, wouldn't you like to know?_" Vortex teased him, until his Chaos Emeralds started glowing.

"_Ah! Two more Emeralds have appeared out the sea! Time to collect what is rightfully mine!_" Vortex said in excitement.

"Not if I can help it!" Shadow charges at Vortex, but he warped out of Shadow's way.

"_Do not worry! I will kill you some other time!_" Vortex flies away to Flicky's Island.

Shadow reaches his transmitter on his wrist and calls the Commander.

"This is Shadow to HQ. The suspect is heading to the sea! Do you know where is he going exactly?" Shadow asks.

"Well Shadow, it appears that according to our radars, he is heading straight to Flicky's Island." The Commander explained.

"That's all I need to know, over and out!" Shadow turns his transmitter off and "skates" after Vortex, who is already flying over the sea.

"_Soon, the whole word will tremble before me!!!_" Vortex laughs maniacally.

A/N: As our heroes fight against Fang and the hedgehog Rangers, Vortex flies of to the island hoping that he can collect two more emeralds to his collection. Will our heroes win before his arrival? Or will the evil robotic tyrant get another step to achieve his ultimate goal? Find out in the next chapter of **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**!!!


	10. Dark Vortex's arrival

A/N: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. I do own Dark Vortex and the hedgehog Rangers X.

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**

**Dark Vortex's arrival**

Somewhere in the sky, a flying bus hovers above the sea, carrying some kids inside.

"And over to our right, you can see the beautiful island of Flicky's Island!" The Tour guide explained the kids. "This is the island where the Flickys reside and it's a peaceful life style there! What do you say we-"

BAAAOOOOMMMMM!!!

"What was that???" One of the kids asked.

They all look at the Island and they can hear some loud explosions coming from it.

"Now what is going on in there???" The tour guide demanded angrily.

**A blue vein sticks out from his head**

In the island…

"Hurry up, Tails!" Sonic called Tails out.

"I'm doing the best I can!" Tails followed his best friend.

Sonic and Tails are running down the forest at high speed, as far away as possible from Fang and his men's special attack: "The Spinning Tower". While running, Sonic and Tails had to avoid all kinds of obstacles in the way, such as rocks, trees and even spiky iron balls. The heroes just had to jump over them or just run past them and the gang's spinning tower just crashes into them, destroying them.

As they continue, Red jumps in the scene and almost slashed Sonic with his axe, but he jumped out of the way and landed on top of the spinning tower. Red flies up to him, using the jet boosters under his boots and tries to slash him, but Sonic takes out his red hammer with blue hedgehog spines drawn on it and defends himself from Red's axe.

(A/N: Sonic's hammer is from "Sonic Advance 3")

While Sonic and Red are "sword fighting" (with Sonic using the hammer and Red using his axe), poor Tails has to avoid the spinning tower, until they all crash thru a rocky wall, literally. This is what caused the spinning tower to fade away.

While falling down with some rocks, Sonic kicks Red away and then lands on top of a falling rock with Fang. Fang gives Sonic some bicycle kicks, but he shielded himself. They notice that the rock that they are on is tilting and they both start running, making the rock spinning. Sonic stop and holds on to the rock while it's spinning and gives Fang a strong kick, making him crash into another falling rock.

Meanwhile, on the ground…

"Give your self up silver hedgehog! You can't win!" Bark shouted at Silver.

"There is no way your getting your filthy hands on our ruby of might!" Black shouted at Silver.

Silver was surrounded by, Bean, Bark, Black, Green and Yellow.

"Huff, I will continue fighting until the end!" Silver said bravely.

The villains charge at Silver and when they get to him, there's a huge fog of dust. Silver is the first one to jump out of it and runs at full speed.

Black and Green jump out of the fog and chase him down, while flying using the jet boosters under their sneakers. They hold on to each other and they start spinning like a buzz saw while they are holding their axes. Silver runs faster by using his powers, he jumps on a huge rock and jumps from it over Black and Green's buzz saw attack and they crash thru the big rock, slicing it in half.

Silver runs back and dodges Bean and Bark who have just charged at him while riding their boards. As he runs from them, Blaze appears and kicks them off their boards. Silver jumps on one of them and rides it, while Blaze rides the other.

"Silver, leave these guys to me!" Blaze told Silver.

"What? But-"

"I will be fine. Now GO!" Blaze cut Silver off.

Silver just nods and turns to the forest, while Blaze goes forward and still being chased by the buzz saw attack.

Silver rides thru the forest until he reaches the mountains and rides all the way up to the top. Once there, he looks to the view and thinks: "Good luck, Blaze!"

"Ko-koo!!!" Silver turns around and sees Yellow jumping out from the other side of the mountain. IN the middle of the air, Yellow takes out his axe and falls down to Silver at high speed. Silver watches this and runs out of the way.

When Yellow hit the ground, the hit was SO hard, that half of the mountain starts crumbling down, like an avalanche. Chief Flicky watches this in horror.

"Nooooo, our beautiful Island is being destroyed!" the chief panicked.

"Have faith in Sonic and his friends, I'm sure they will be able to save your island!" Charmy comforted him.

"Yeah! And let's not forget that Espio is helping them!" Vector said.

"It's not that I don't have faith, it's just, if this battle keeps up, there won't be anything left from this island to save!" Chief Flicky explained.

Manwhile in the sky…

"Now what is going on?" the tour guide demanded.

Then he sees half of the mountain crumbling down.

"EK! Uh, shall we carry on?" the tour guide asked the kids nervously.

**Sweat drop on his head**

"Hey! What's that?"

They all look down to the Island…

Back the island…

Tails runs over a hill and almost missed an item box. Tails destroys it with a Tails swipe and he gets a fire shield. Tails appreciates it until Pink comes out of nowhere and slashes him away, but fortunately, Tails didn't get hurt, he just rolls down inside the shield. Pink just keeps slashing it with her axe until it's putted out. She was about to slice him in half, but Invisible Espio pushed her away just in time.

Bark and Bean show up riding their spare boards. Bark charges at them, but Tails blows him away with his "Magic Hand". Bean charges at Espio, but he got beaten up by him while invisible and then he blows him away with another push.

Tails and Espio see Blaze riding her board while being chased by the buzz saw attack. Tails and spio notice that they are coming in their direction and they prepare their defensive poses. But right before they got to close, Blaze stops and gives the buzz saw attack a taste of her fire tornado attack, which stopped the attack. Blaze punches and kicks Black and Green away. With that, Tails and Espio ran after them.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Fang and Red are all running down another hill. First he jumps on Fang, making him mis-guide himself with his ship, then he tries to attack Red with a homing attack, but Red defended himself with his axe. Sonic takes out his hammer and gives him Spin Hammer Attack, while it collided by Red's Spin Axe Attack. Then Red throws his axe at Sonic like a boomerang and Sonic gets hit by it. Then Fang appears and kicks Sonic away.

Sonic skids, somewhere in the "Rusty Ruins Zone". He gets up with an annoyed look on his face.

"Alright then, no more mister nice guy!" Sonic takes out a ring and starts feeling it's power building up inside him. And with that, Sonic races down the ruins with a Sonic Boom. After he leaves the ruins, he enters the Green Grove Zone where he finds Fang. When Fang notices Sonic coming toward him, it was too late to stop him. The Sonic Boom destroys his ship and Sonic gives Fang a punch in the stomach. Sonic gives him more punches at supersonic speed, then blows him up with an upper kick and jumps giving Fang a Homing attack. Red tries to slice him in half, but Sonic jumped out of the way and pushes Red down to the ground, leaving a huge fog of dust when crashing on the ground. Sonic and Red roll down the forest while punching and kicking each other, but their moves always collided with each other. Until finally Sonic punches him down the forest and runs behind him, kicking him up to the air. Then Red falls back down and crashes on the flying bus, making the children to scream.

"Everybody stay calm please!" the tour guide comforted them, but no avail.

On the roof top of the bus, Red gets up and could barely stand on his feet and holding his arm.

"Argh, how can that puny little hedgehog be so strong?" Red growled.

Pink, Green and Black fly up to him.

"Are you OK Red? You don't look so good!" Pink said worriedly.

"I'm fine! But these losers won't be when I'm done with them!" Red said. "Time to kick this fight, up a notch! I'm heading back to "Flying Hog", the rest of you, take care of things down here! These fools will soon know the true power of our unstoppable "Destrocto Beam"!"

Black, Pick and Green jumped down the bus to the island, while red make a high jump and lands on the highest platform of the Flying Hog. A huge torrent comes out from the floor and Red jumps in it.

"Now, time to see what power lies inside this little ruby!" Red places the Emerald in place and begins charging up power.

In the mean time, Silver is riding his board down the mountain, while being chased by Yellow, who is fling with jet boosters under his feet. Silver picks up a rock with his powers and drops it on Yellow, making him crash on the ground and starting rolling down the mountain until he got trapped inside a snowball. Silver jumps behind the snowball while still riding his board, then the snowball fell down the cliff while Silver stopped in front of it, watching the snowball rolling down the mountain.

FLASH!

"What the heck was that???" Silver wonders and notices something shining in the battleship.

Red had just finished charging up power for the beam.

"DESTROCTO BEAM!!! **FIRE!!!**" Red shoots the beam down the island and hits the mountain where Silver is on and creates a HUGE dome shaped explosion, blowing up the mountain. Silver is also seen being blown away by the explosion, but Espio shows up and saves him, but the bus is blown away with the kids screaming and disapears in the sky with a flash

When the explosion faded, the mountains disappeared, there was now a huge smoking crater. But only the volcano remained there.

"HOLY GACAMOLY!!! This ruby packs quiet a punch!!! Master Zadow could easily conquer the world with this kind of power!" Red exclaimed with his eyes wide open. "Pity I missed the target thought, but I won't miss the next time."

On top of a hill, the other Hedgehog Rangers looked at the creator with dumbfold looks on their faces and with their jaws down.

**Sweat drop on their heads**

"Whoa…heh…did the Destrocto Beam just do THAT???" Green asked.

"It's a good job I got trapped in that snowball, otherwise I would be fried right now!" Yellow said.

"And it's a good thing he also didn't blow up the volcano! Or we would REALY be toast too!" Pink said.

"Yo Red! Watch where your firing that thing! You nearly hit us you crazy fool!" Black called out while angrily shaking his fist up.

**A red vein sticks out from his head**

With the heroes…

"Oh man, what just happened?" Silver asked.

"The Hedgehog Idiots just blew up the mountains with the Chaos Emerald!" Blaze explained.

"What!? Those idiots! Do they have any idea what they are messing with?" Silver asked angrily.

**A blue vein sticks out from his head**

"Apparently not. Considering they are charging up for another attack!" Espio said.

"Damn, we better stop them before they blow up the whole Island!" Sonic said.

"Oh no, this is terrible! TERRIBLE!!!"

The heroes look behind and see Chief Flicky agitated, Vector and Charmy we're right behind him.

"Look at what those monsters have done! Our poor Island will never be the same again!" he cried in an agitated voice.

"We're terribly sorry chief! There was nothing we could do to prevent it!" Silver apologised.

"Quit your bumbling chief! We are doing the best we can!" Blaze told the chief. "Just be happy that you and your tribe are still alive, right now!"

"Blaze!" Silver scolded. "Don't you think that was a little harsh?"

"No, she is right! I must be responsible for the safety of my tribe!" Chief Flicky said. "I guess the only thing I can do now is round up the hole tribe and get ready to evacuate. At least until the hole incident blows over."

"Just leave this to us!" the heroes said.

"WHOA! That is some fire power they got there!" Fang told his men. "Time to get serious! It's Emerald Power Time!"

Fang and his men get ready to charge up for their attack, "The Spinning Tower".

"Watch out guys! Fang and his goons are charging up their special attack again!" Sonic and his friends prepare to fight, until Blaze senses something.

"What's wrong Blaze?" Silver asked.

"It's him! He's here!" Blaze said agitated.

"Who's he-OH NO! YOU MEAN…?!"

And a few miles away from the island, Vortex speeds toward the Island. He turns into a ball of energy and speeds into the island.

"Let's get'em guys!!!" Fang and his men charge at the heroes, but an energy ball crashed into the with brute force, stopping their attack. Fang crashes into a rock, breaking all of his bones.

"Oooooohhhhhh…bumer…" Fang falls unconscious.

The energy ball stops and floats in the air. He looks around thru it's visor and detects the Chaos Emerald on board the ship. Then he flies up to it at full speed.

"SAY YOUR PRAYERS SONIC!!!" Red shots his Destrocto Beam at the energy ball, but no effect. And the energy ball crashes thru the battleship, causing it to shake like an earthquake.

"What the??? Noooooooooooo!!!" Red cried as the ship starts loosing altitude.

KABAAAAAOOOOOOOMM!!!!!!

The Battleship exploded and red fell back on the Island with his head stuck on the ground.

"Red? Are you OK?" The other Rangers gathered around him.

"Do I look OK, you mindless idiot?" Red growled with his head still stuck on the ground.

The energy ball lands some miles away in front of the heroes and reviles to be-

"DARK VORTEX!!!" Silver and Blaze cried.

A/N: And so, Vortex has just arrived on the Island. Will the heroes beat him? Find out in the next chapter of **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**!!! R&R please.


	11. SemiSuper Burning Vortex vs The HR X

A/N: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. I do own Dark Vortex and the Hedgehog Rangers X.

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**

**Semi-super Burning Vortex vs. The HG X**

The heroes watched the robotic tyrant, who was right in front of them with the red and purple Chaos Emeralds floating over his hand.

"So that's Dark Vortex? He's a lot smaller that I imagined." Sonic said not surprised at all.

"Careful! If you had seen what he did back at our dimension, you wound probably be dead right now!" Blaze told Sonic.

"Sorry, he just doesn't look scary at all." Sonic said.

Silver glared at Vortex, who had an evil smile on his face.

"Dark Vortex." Silver said in disgust.

"_Hm, hm, hm, hm. It's good to see you again Silver! And you too Blaze!_" Vortex said in his evil tone. "_You are all doing such a great job, looking for the Chaos Emeralds for me! These two now increase my collection to four, but I am sure I can find the remaining three by myself, so your services are no longer required!_"

"Nice try, monster! But we will be caking those emeralds back!" Silver demanded.

"And your also going to give me back the Sol Emeralds!" Blaze said.

"And if my friends say that you are Dark Vortex, then there is no way I am letting you take those Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic said.

"Same here!" The others said.

"_If you want them, why don't you try and take them?_" Vortex said with an evil grin in his face.

In the meantime, Red is looking directly at Vortex with an energy sensing scouter.

"So Red? What's the power level about this new freak?" Black asked him.

Red looks to the calculations on his scouter and it said "OVER 9,000". Red takes his scouter off and holds it on his hand for a few seconds, until-

"It's over NINE THOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!!!!!!!!!!!!" Red screamed. His rage and shock were so high that he holds his scouter so tightly, he ended up crushing it.

"OVER NINE THOUSAND?!?!?!?!?!?!?" The other Rangers spin their heads in shock.

Vortex hears their scream and turns around just see them glaring at him.

"Just who are you idiots?" The metallic tyrant demanded.

"We are the elite force of the Zadow gang! The one and only-"

"**HEDGEHOG RANGERS X**!!!" The five hedgehogs made their poses.

And in the name of Lord Zadow, I order you to hand over those stones of might!" Red ordered.

"_Bah, unworthy life forms such as yourselves don't deserve the ultimate power, it shall be mine and mine alone!_" Vortex refused.

"That power belongs to the citizens of Mobius! And we are not about to let you abuse it anymore!" Sonic told Vortex.

"And this time, I'm not going to let my guard down while fighting you! I'm sure of it!" Tails said, still angry about his first encounter with him.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but those stones will belong to us!" Red said. "Yellow, take him out!"

"With pleasure!" Yellow charges at Vortex and slashes him with his axe. Unfortunately, it was Yellow's axe who got slashed, not Vortex.

"AAAAAHHH!!!" Yellow screamed in horror when he noticed his axe sliced in half.

"_Fools! If your all so eager to throw your lives away, THEN SO BE IT!!!" _Vortex shouts.

He absorbs the four Chaos Emeralds and he becomes a ball of energy starting to shoot beams of light, the ground shaking HARD, wind coming from the ball and everyone shielded themselves or hold on to whatever they could find. And then there's a HUGE light explosion.

When the explosion faded, they all see Vortex in a new form. He is now orange on where he was purple, flames and some lightning-light auras all over his body and a yellow aura over him.

"_I give you…Semi-super Burning Vortex!!!_"The new Vortex shouts. "Now prepare to DIE, Hedgehog Rangers X!!!"

"Hedgehog Rangers X, CHARGE!!!" All five hedgehogs charge at Vortex.

Vortex jumps high in the air and the hedgehogs do the same thing. First Red tries to slash him, but he warped behind him and kicked him in the back. Then Green charges at him, but he kicks him high up. Then he gives an elbow on Black's belly, a hammer punch on Pink and a spin dash on Yellow. Then Red Green and Black charge at him together, but he beats them all up and blows them away with a fire blast from his chest. Pink charges again, but he punches her away. Yellow charges up on him, but beats him up real hard.

"_DIE!!!_" Vortex charges at the wounded Hedgehog and passes thru him, with a spin dash. That had caused Yellow to be sliced in half, and then Vortex shoots out a fire blast from his eyes, reducing the two halts into dust.

"Nooooo!!! He destroyed Yellow!!!" Red cried. "Hedgehog Rangers X! Show no mercy!"

The other Rangers charge on him. Red tries to slice him, but Vortex grabs the axe and blows Red away with a laser blast from the eyes, causing him to lose the axe. Then Vortex slices Pink off her lower body and shoots another Fire blast, reducing both parts into dust.

Black and Green grabbed each other to perform their buzz saw attack and they charge at Vortex, who charged back with a spin dash. They push each other in their attack forms and Vortex won. Then he cuts Green's head off with Red's axe, grabs it and crushes it at the palm of his hand and reduced the decapitated body into dust with another fire blast. And then he also sliced Black off his lower body and reduced them all both parts into dust. Red had watched this all in horror. He couldn't believe that monster had destroyed all of his comrades.

"Y…yo…you…you MONSTER!" Red shouts at Vortex in anger. "How could you do such a thing?!"

"_Monster? I'm not a monster! I'M A __GOD_" Vortex laughed maniacally.

"We'll see about that! Time I introduce you to my secret weapon!" Red takes out a small capsule, pushes a button on it and it transforms into a HUGE laser gun.

"Ooooooooh yeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Red said excited. "You are in big trouble now! And when I say "big", I'm talking about seven barrels of laser pointing right at you head! Now you will see what happens to those who mess with the Hedgehog Rangers! So, are you ready to beg for forgiveness?"

"_Do you ever shut up?!_" Vortex demanded, tired of Red talking too mush.

"I will be the one who will shut YOU up!" Red shoots a huge laser blast from his gun and when it faded away, he is shock to see Vortex without a single scratch on him.

"_Are you finished? Good, now it's my turn!_" Vortex charges at Red and beats him up, martial arts style. Then he punches him down to the ground, but instead of crashing on the ground, he crashed brutally on Vortex's hand. Vortex kicks him high up in the air and then he brings his hands back and placed over each other and charging up power.

"_DIE!!!_" Vortex brings his hands up and shoots out a HUGE energy blast from them. And when Red covered by it, he was also reduced into dust.

The heroes had watched this all and they were all horrified by what Vortex did to them.

"Whoa!" Sonic said.

"My gosh! He defeated all five Hedgehog Rangers so easily!" Tails said.

"Good, now those losers won't get in my way when I'm fighting Vortex." The heroes turn to their right side and their surprised to see Shadow standing there with his arms crossed.

"It's Shadow!" Silver said.

"Boy, your really optimistic." Sonic teased Shadow.

"Huff, whatever Sonic." Shadow said.

Vortex landed in front of the heroes, still in his new form, with an aura, flames and lightning-like auras over his body.

"_I assume you are all impressed by what I just did, huh?_" Vortex chuckled. "_And I did all of that with four Chaos Emeralds and seven Sol Emeralds! Just imagine how powerful I will be when I have both Chaos and Sol Emeralds in my possession! But I doubt you will live long enough to witness that!_"

"Not gonna happen pal! Not on my watch!" Sonic said.

"Huff, I've let you get away last time, but definitely NOT this time!" Shadow growled.

"Evil must die!" Espio said.

"Your not going to get away with what you did to our world!" Silver growled.

"I shall not let you abuse the power of the Sol Emeralds any longer!" Blaze said.

"And if my friends are going to fight to save the world from you, then I'm ready to accept the challenge!" Tails said.

"_Very heroic, but not smart enough!_" Vortex chuckled.

"Oh yeah?! We'll prove you wrong NOW!!!" The heroes charge at Vortex.

A/N: Well, it looks like the real fight is just getting started! R&R, to find out what happen in the next chapter of **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**!!!


	12. The end of Flicky's Island

A/N: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. I do own Dark Vortex.

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**

**The end of Flicky's Island**

The heroes charge at Vortex, who just flies away in backwards. Sonic tries to attack him, but Vortex just warps out of his reach. Sonic tries again many times, but he just kept warping. Shadow charges at Vortex, who charges back at him, when they collide, they move so fast you can even see them. You just see white waves appearing everywhere and fighting sounds from those same waves. When they were visible again, Shadow and Vortex had collided their feet into each other, creating another huge wave that crumbled some rocks close by. Shadow warps behind him, but Vortex warped behind Shadow and hammer punches him down to the ground, creating a huge fog of dust.

Silver and Blaze appear, riding their boards. Silver was holding some rocks with his telekinesis and Blaze had flames on her claws. Silver throws the rocks at Vortex, but he breaks them all with his finger like claws. Blaze charges at the robot to give him the flaming claw tornado, but he warps behind her and gives a spin kick on her belly and she flies back wards and crashes on Silver, knocking him of his board.

Tails charges at Vortex while holding Espio, who was invisible. He throws Espio at Vortex's back, and the invisible chameleon holds on to it. And without warning, Espio was blown away from the robot's back, thanks to the jet engine on it.

Sonic charges back at Vortex, trying to kick him from behind, but he warps up to the sky. As the heroes continue running thru the island, they could see Vortex up in the sky charging up for another attack. He raises his arm up and a ball of energy appears on the palm of it. Little balls of energy are shot from the big ball on Vortex's hand, into the air. And a rain of energy ball starts. The heroes run and jump away form the rain of energy balls, when they hit the ground, they explode. Shadow then warps next to Vortex and kicks him away, thus stopping his attack.

Sonic was just running so fast he almost fell down the hill, when he had skidded for a stop.

"That was close." Sonic said with a whistle of relief. Suddenly the others bumped into him and they all fell down the hill.

While Shadow and Vortex are bouncing of from each other in the background, the heroes who felt down the hill are now rolling down from it, with Silver standing on the board while holding Blaze over his head, who is holding Espio also over her head, who is holding Tails over him too, who is also holing Sonic on top of them all. They all try to keep their balance, until they reach the end of the downhill slide, where everyone jumps down to the ground.

"Well that was quiet a ride back there huh?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, it sure was." Silver said. "And sorry if we had bumped into you like that."

"It's ok." Sonic said. Suddenly there was another explosive wave. They all look down the forest and they could see Shadow and Vortex face-to-face.

"CHAOS…" The two fighters start glowing red and growling in anger.

"Uh oh." The others said.

"BLAST!!!"

And two red dome shaped blasts come from both fighters, and they covered almost half of the forest. The two blasts have also caused the other heroes to be blown away sky high.

"WHHOOOOAAAAAA!!!" The others screamed as they were blown into the air.

When the two blasts faded, almost half of the forest was on fire, the two fighters are still face-to-face. Shadow warps in front of Vortex, but Vortex warps behind him and kicks him up sky high, that he even moved across the others. Vortex flies up and attacks them all with his Homing Attack. Then he hammer punches Shadow down to the ground. Blaze charges at Vortex with her fire tornado, but he warps out of her way.

"Where did you go?!" she demanded.

She hears a whistle, looks behind her and is shocked to see Vortex's hand over her face.

"Farewell, Princess Blaze!" Vortex laughed maniacally.

And with that, Blaze is blown away with an energy ball that was shot from Vortex's hand. She then crashes back at the forest and the energy ball exploded, causing Blaze to roll down the forest until she crashes on her back, on a rock.

"Ooooh." Blaze could barley move.

Then Silver crashes not too far away from her. He gets up while rubbing his head.

"Oh, that monster!" he growled angrily.

"Silver." He heard Blaze's voice in a weak sound.

"Huh?" Silver turns around and is shocked to see Blaze sitting in front of a rock, unable to get up.

"BLAZE!" Silver runs up to her, worried. "Blaze, are you ok?"

"Barley, I can't even get up." She said.

"Don't worry Blaze, your going to be alright." He comforted her.

"Aw, how cute, NOT!" Vortex teased them as he landed a few feet away.

"You monster!" Silver growled at Vortex.

"Hm, hm, hm. Farewell!" Vortex points his blaster at them.

"Hey you!" Vortex turns around to see Sonic with a determined look on his face.

"Hey, you are that hedgehog from a moment ago aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, and the name's Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic said. "And if you think you are going to take the Chaos Emeralds to do your own bidding, then I'm your opponent! And leave my friends out of this!"

"Such a wimpy pathetic and annoying hedgehog you are!" Vortex laughed. "Fine, Sonic the Hedgehog, you can call this our first and last meeting, for I am going to send you and your friends to the bottom of the ocean along with this island!"

"WHAT!? You can't, hundreds of innocent life will be lost!" Silver said, forgetting that Vortex doesn't pity the weak like him and Sonic.

"I know!" Vortex laughed maniacally. "Farewell!!!"

Vortex flies up into the air so fast, he looked like he had teleported. Then he reappears between the clouds.

"THE END HAS COME!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Vortex raises way up his arm and electricity comes out of the palm of his hand. Next, the sky turns dark and an orange ball of energy appears on Vortex's hand, it starts growing, slowly.

Back at the island, Sonic, Silver and the wounded Blaze could see an orange light glowing brighter in the dark sky.

"This is way past bad." Sonic said.

"We have no choice; we have to evacuate the island, immediately!" Blaze said.

"Your right, Blaze!" Silver said.

"Come on!" Sonic races back to the hideout, followed by Silver, who was carrying Blaze in his arms.

In the hideout…

"Oh my goodness! What is going on up there? Is this the end of the world?!" Chief Flicky was about to have a panic attack.

Sonic, Silver and Blaze appeared in the hideout and Shadow has also warped in.

"Chief! We have to get of this island on the double!" Sonic said. "How is the evacuation going?"

Chief Flicky looks at the hole tribe of Flicky's, looking up to the light in the sky and says: "Not good. I was only able to round up the whole tribe, but I doubt we will be have enough time to leave this island, before that monstrosity destroys us!"

"Man, if only we were as fast as Sonic." Charmy whined.

"You got that right Charmy." Vector agreed.

"Hey Shadow, II know you are capable to use Chaos Control without an Emerald. Do you think-"

"No can do Sonic." Shadow cut off Sonic's line. "My power is only limited for short distances without an Emerald. Even if I could, I wouldn't have enough energy to take us and the entire tribe to safety. If only I had got my hands on one of the Chaos Emeralds during the battle."

"Great, so are we just going to sit here and wait for death?" Silver whined.

"SONIC!" Tails entered the hideout, followed by Espio.

"Hey Tails, glad your ok!" Sonic said.

"Hey Espio, you had us kinda worried back there!" Vector said.

"No worries, I am unharmed." Espio told his comrades.

"Sonic, don't worry! You can use this!" Tails hands a ring to Sonic.

"Thanks." Sonic told Tails. He turns to Silver and Shadow. "You guys want to help me on this one?"

"Sure." Silver said.

"No problem." Shadow said.

Silver gives blaze to Vector and runs outside with Sonic and Shadow.

They are now outside, looking up to the light in the dark sky. Sonic raises up his arm, while holding the ring.

"Now, let's go kick some Vortex butt!" Sonic said.

"Ok." Silver said.

"Huff, let's do this." Shadow said.

Now the three hedgehogs have their own hand, holding the ring. The ring starts glowing and sending out beams of light. The three hedgehogs could feel it's power.

"Alright, here we go!!!" the three hedgehog jump sky high, into the light.

Vortex's energy ball was now REALLY big. The robot tyrant had an exited look on his face.

"HAHAHA!!! Yes! Just a little more and this puny island's history!" Vortex laughed maniacally. He only stops laughing when he sees three hedgehogs approaching.

"WHAT?!?!?!" He roared.

Sonic, Shadow and Silver are now covered with the rings energy flowing on their bodies, then they turn into spiny spinning balls and charge at Vortex at an incredible speed. They hit Vortex SO hard, he was blown away. Also the hit caused him to spit out four diamond shaped stones and two square shaped. It was the Chaos Emeralds and 2 of the Sol Emeralds. When Vortex stopped in the air, he had lost his semi-super form. He was now on his purple metallic skin.

The three hedgehogs grabbed the Emeralds and they all fell down back to the island.

"ARGH!!! Curse you hedgehogs! You will not leave this island alive!!!" Vortex roared angrily at them. He warps over the energy ball and kicks it down.

"Shadow!" Sonic and Silver called Shadow out.

"Understood!" Shadow grabs the other hedgehogs and they warp back at the hideout.

In the hideout…

"Oh boy, this is going to be close!" Charmy said as he watched the ball coming their way. The three hedgehogs appear next to them.

"Come on! We are out of here!" Sonic said.

"OK!!!" Everyone said and the flickys ciphered at the same time, probably saying the same thing.

Shadow rises up the red Chaos Emerald and holds it tightly.

"CHAOS…**CONTROL**!!!!!!" And every single hero and Flicky warped.

Now you could just see the gigantic ball of energy falling down to the island. You can also see that Fang, Bean and Bark are all still unconscious. The ball hits the centre of the island, starting to dig up in the ground, sending lots gusts and winds.

BAAOOOOOOM!!!!!!!

The ball's explosion could even be seen from outside the planet. Back in the planet, there was now a mushroom shaped cloud coming out from where the island would be. Not to far away, Vortex just watched the cloud angry about losing his Emeralds. He assured that he would get them back, no matter what. His blood red eyes just glow brighter.

As for Flicky's Island. It's no more.

A/N: Well, Flicky's Island is gone forever. As for the heroes and the tribe, find out in the next chapter of **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**!!! R&R please!


	13. 4 Chaos & 2 Sol Emeralds

A/N: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**

**4 Chaos & 2 Sol Emeralds**

At the beach, the sun is setting and everything is calm. In the docks, Amy appears to be doing what she always does: looking for Sonic, of course.

"Are you sure about this Amy?" Cream asked worried that something bad happens to her.

"Chao, chao, chao, chao?" Cheese asked the same thing.

"Of course, if Sonic isn't going to show up soon, I am going to give him a lecture that he will never forget!" Amy said, when suddenly, there was a strong gust of win d that blew them away, that someone could have seen their panties.

"What the heck was that?!" Amy asked.

"I have no clue." Cream said.

"Chao, chao." Cheese said.

Next there was a flash of light in the middle of the beach. When it faded, there was Sonic, Tails, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, the Chaotix and the Flicky tribe.

"YAHOO! That was fun!" Charmy "sang".

"Thanks Shadow, you really saved our bacon back there!" Sonic thanked Shadow.

"Whatever Sonic." Shadow said.

"SONIC!!!" Sonic saw Amy looking at him with darkness in her eyes, which made him gulp.

**Sweat drop on his head**

"How could you have left the hospital like that even though you were hurt?!" she growled at him.

**A red vein sticks out from her head**

"Uh, Amy, I…was…well, think…with…uh, you…and…"

Amy gives a "I'll kill you" face at Sonic, making him run for his life.

"SONIC, COME BACK HERE!!!" Amy chases after Sonic with her hammer out.

"When will these two ever get married?" Tails sighted as he watched them running around the whole beach.

**Sweat drop on his head**

"Are they always like this?" Silver asked.

"Sometimes, yes." Tails said.

Shadow just looks at them like if they were acting like a bunch of babies.

While running from Amy, Sonic notices Chief Flicky standing on top of a rock looking at a huge mushroom shaped cloud in the horizon, Fire Feather was standing right next to him. Sonic halts for a stop and Amy bumps into his back.

"OW, what was that for?!" she demanded, but then her attitude changes as she sees Sonic looking worried at the Chief. Sonic walks up to the Chief.

"Chief?" Sonic asked.

"I can't believe it's all gone." Chief Flicky sighted in a sad tone. "Unfortunately, there are monsters like these who can take great pride by causing pain in others. Even though, Fang and his gang, as well as the Hedgehog Rangers were bad, I would have never wished such a cruel fate upon them."

"Yeah, I'll miss that guy." Sonic said. He just LOVES meeting up with villains just to challenge them. Chief Flicky understood that and lets out a chuckle.

"I sence dark times ahead Sonic." Chief Flicky warned him. "Planet Mobius needs you more then ever. Promise me, you will never give up, even when the outcome looks bleak."

"Yes, Chief." Sonic promised.

Later…

The heroes and the tribe are now saying good bye to each other.

"Good bye my friends, I wish the best of luck for you all!" Chief Flicky said.

"You too, I hope your quest for a new home succeeds." Silver said.

"Take care of yourselves." The tribe leaves, as the others wave good bye to them.

Now the heroes are looking at the 4 Chaos Emeralds and the 2 Sol Emeralds standing in the middle of the sand.. The Chaos Emeralds are Blue, White, Purple and Red; the Sol Emeralds are Green and Yellow.

"Well, at least one good thing came out from all of this: we managed to bag 4 Chaos and 2 Sol Emeralds, thus leaving Dark butt in a REALLY bad mood!" Sonic said while looking at them.

Don't get to exited Sonic, this only makes us number one in Dark Vortex's hit list!" Shadow told him.

Blaze picks up the 2 Sol Emeralds and holds them tightly.

"I must make sure that you are safe." She said, and then Silver walked up to her and places his hand over her shoulder.

"Don't worry Blaze, we'll get the other Sol Emeralds back!" Silver encouraged her. Blaze looks at him and nods.

"Well, I see you guys have got everything under control and our work here is done!" Vector said. "And since you guys are pretty cool, I will let you use the credit card instead!"

"Thanks guys! We'll call you when ever we need you!" Sonic gives the Chaotix a thumbs up."

"Bye!" the Chaotix left.

"See you in the funny pages!" Charmy "sang" as he followed his comrades.

Now the heroes (Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Silver, Blaze and Shadow) are the only ones left.

"Well, we better get moving!" Sonic said as he raced off. "LET'S GO!!!"

"Wait up Sonic!" the others raced after them, leaving only Shadow.

"I might as well." Shadow sighted and "skated" after them.

A/N: And so, after a though and hard battle at an Island that no longer exists, our heroes have finally gained the upper hand. Will our heroes find the remaining 3 Emeralds before Dark Vortex does? Will they get the other Sol Emeralds back? All these questions can be answered at the next chapter of **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**!!!


	14. The old base

A/N: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**

**The old base**

The heroes are now racing thru the desert looking for the Chaos Emeralds. Blaze is getting desperate to get the other Sol Emeralds back, but she only had two of them and the others are inside Vortex.

"So Tails, any signal on the Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic asked to his flying friend.

"Hmm, let's see." Tails said as he looks carefully at the radar, when a red light appeared on the screen. "I've got one! And it's…that way! Just past those ruins!"

"You heard him right, huh guys? Let's go!" Sonic said as he races to where Tails had pointed, with him and the others behind.

They race thru the dunes and ruins along the way, until they all stopped at the top of a ruined temple. Once there, they could see a pyramid in the horizon, but not just any pyramid. It was Dr. Eggman's old base, from the time they met Shadow.

"Hey Shadow. You remember this place?" Sonic asked Shadow.

"Huff, yeah. The Doctor's old base from that time we met." Shadow said in a deep voice. "I sure am not proud of those days."

"Yeah, but what's in the past is done, right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah." Shadow said.

"Uh, guys. I think the Emerald is INSIDE the pyramid!" Tails said.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get going before Vortex shows up and takes it!" Silver said.

"Calm down Silver, we are all going there anyway." Amy said.

"And Blaze, if Vortex appears again, we will do whatever is possible to get the other Sol Emeralds back!" Cream told Blaze, who had nodded at her.

"CHAO!" Cheese said happily.

And with that, everyone jumped down the temple, land on the ruin beam and race it down throughout more ruins along the way.

While running…

"Tails, the Emerald IS inside the pyramid right?" Sonic asked.

"That's what the radar says." Tails said looking at the radar.

Suddenly, a missile flies down from the sky and almost caught them. They look up to see a huge ship flying toward them until it stops, hovering in front of them.

"DR: EGGMAN!!!" The heroes cried and yes, it was Dr. Eggman riding a ship that looked like an upgraded version of the Egg Hornet, it had four large engines, two on each side of the cockpit, with large cannons and an energy laser cannon on the bottom of the ship.

"Hello Sonic and co.!" Eggman greeted. "Did you came here to visit my old base?"

"Actually yes, now get out of our way!" Sonic ordered.

"Ha! Not after you hand over those Chaos Emeralds, like a good boy." Eggman said handing out his hand.

"You make me laugh, Eggman." Silver said.

"Ah, if it isn't Silver the Hedgehog. And of course, dear Blaze the Cat." Eggman said as he looked at the other dimensional heroes. "What brings you to this dimension?"

"We are here to stop a greater evil then you!" Silver said. "And the Chaos Emeralds are our only hope!"

"Yeah, now get out of our way so that we can get the Emerald that is inside that pyramid-OOPS!!!" Tails slaps his hands over his mouth.

"TAILS!!!" the others yelled at Tails, who was feeling very guilty.

"What? There's a Chaos Emerald inside my old home sweet home?" Eggman asked.

"Yes. But if you want it, you will have to get rid of us first!" Shadow said.

"Makes no difference, cause that's the reason why I came here in the first place." Eggman snickered.

"Then let's do it to it!" The heroes shout as they get ready to fight Eggman.

Eggman takes out machine guns from the cannons and shots at them, but they dodge it. Eggman just keeps shooting out to wherever one of the heroes appears. Some make funny faces, others just call him out.

"Hold still!" Eggman growls.

"Come on Eggman! I know you can do a lot better then that!" Sonic said.

"Grrrr, you want better? Try this!" Eggman pushes the button on his panel and puts the mashine guns away. Now rocket launchers come out from the cannons. He shots at them, but Sonic and Shadow kicks, Silver uses his psychokenetic powers to throw and Amy swings her hammer on the missiles back at him, causing great damage on him, but he can still fight.

"HA! This is nothing!" Eggman grinned. He then puts the rocket launchers away and takes out large drills.

"All systems: full power!" Eggman makes a back flip flight with the Egg Hornet 2 (the name of the ship) and flies over the road, almost over running them, but the heroes jumped out of the way. As he did that, Blaze gives a drill claw on the cockpit, causing it to shake.

"Way to go, Blaze!" Cream cheered.

"Chao, chao, chao!" Cheese cheered as well.

"Uh, it was nothing." Blaze said nervously to them, while rubbing her head.

**Sweat drop on her head**

"Better up guys, CAUSE HERE HE COMES AGAIN!!!" Amy cried as everyone gasps in horror to see Eggman coming back with his drills, this time taking out the bridge.

"Guys! The pyramid!" Sonic said as he races off. "Come on!"

"Wait up!" Everyone races after him (or fly in Tails, Cream and Cheese's case), but Shadow stayed put as Eggman approaches.

"CHAOS…" Shadow growls in anger and glows in red. "…BLAST!!!"

The red blast comes out from Shadow's surrounding. As the blast fades, Eggman had the ship half damaged, but he was still on his rampage.

"It's a shame you won't work for me Shadow, guess it's sayonara to you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Eggman was about to crumble the road down with Shadow on it, but he Chaos Controlled out of the way and reappears on top of a pillar.

"Your not getting with this Eggman!" Shadow said in anger as he watches the mad doctor crumbling the road down, he then Chaos Controls after him.

Eggman continues to break down the bridge, using his drills. Sonic and the rest of the group continue to run down the road.

"Come on guys, if we fall into the quicksand below, its game over!" Sonic said as he races off in the lead.

Amy throws her Hammer at the cockpit, but a shield appears on it and the hammer bounces off of it.

"He, he ,he! Your mine now!" Eggman laughs maniacally.

"How are we going to loose that guy now?" Blaze asked.

Shadow then Chaos Controls in, "skating" along with the others.

"Oh Shadow, glad you could join us!" Sonic said.

"Whatever Sonic." Shadow said.

"I have an idea!" Silver said. "Sonic, Shadow, are you up for it?"

"Oh yeah!" Sonic says taking out a ring.

"Sure thing." Shadow said.

Silver grabs Sonic and Shadow using his telekinetic powers and throws them at the drills. The two hedgehogs try to push him away using their spin attacks on the drills. Amy, Cream, Cheese and Tails watch this in hope that they can make it.

"Come on, your just wasting my time!" Eggman said. "_He, he, he. This is my chance!_"

Eggman pushes a button on the panel of his ship and he puts the drills away and to their horror, energy blasts are shot from the cannons, blowing the two hedgehogs away.

"SONIC! SHADOW!" The others cried, when suddenly, the all got covered with sticky glue that was shot from the cannons.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!! This time, nothing shall get in my way of finally putting those annoyances out of their misery for good!" Eggman said as he hovers toward the injured and glue covered hedgehogs.

"I will get you for this, Eggman!" Sonic said in a raspy voice as he and Shadow tried to break free from the glue. The doctor now activates the energy laser cannon from below.

"SONIC!!!" Tails, Amy and Cream cried.

"Good night hedgehogs!" Eggman laughs maniacally, suddenly a figure jumps out from the ground and destroys the laser with a single punch. The punch also caused the ship to tilt back.

"WHOA!!!" Eggman cried as the ship stopped tilting.

"KNUCKLES!!!" Almost everyone cried with joy to see that the figure was none other then Knuckles the Echidna, who was also wearing an exotic hat.

"Hey guys! You look like you need a hand." Knuckles said as he removes the glue off the heroes.

"Thanks Knuckles, we own you one!" Sonic said getting ready to get pay back on Eggman.

"You will pay for that!" Eggman growled. He takes out the machine guns and shoots at them, but they still dodged it. Knuckles jumps and punches on the cockpit, causing it to shake.

"THUDER ARROW!!!" Knuckles points his fist at Eggman and an arrow shaped thunder falls on Eggman, causing great damage on it.

"CHAOS SPEAR!!!" Shadow throws yellow spear shaped lasers at Eggman, causing more damage on it.

Amy throws her hammer at the cockpit causing it to shake even more. Cream throws Cheese in his spin attack form at Eggman's cockpit, causing it to shake even more. Eggman furious takes out the rocket launcher and shots missiles at them, but Silver grabbed them all with his psychokinetic powers and throws them all back at Eggman. Blaze takes her cape off and turns into a fiery inferno, she throws big fire balls at Eggman, causing bigger damage on it.

"SONIC WIND!!!" Sonic throws a blue ball of energy at Eggman, which starts fling around the ship and turns into a blue gust of energy, causing more damage on it.

"Your finished Eggman!" Sonic told Eggman in his ship completely damaged.

"That's what you get for getting in our way!" Amy said.

"You didn't actually think that piece of junk was going to stop us did you?" Silver asked.

"I could have worked, if it wasn't for that irritating echidna! But you will never catch me! NEVER!!!" Eggman flies off to the pyramid.

"Tails! Knuckles!" Sonic called.

"Right!" They said.

Knuckles grabs Tails by his ankles and he grabbed Sonic by his. Knuckles starts spinning them around faster and faster until he let go of the fox, who did a back flip and kicked Sonic in the as he did and sent Sonic flying into Eggman.

"BLAST AWAY!!!" Sonic makes a Light Speed Attack on the Egg Hornet 2. Then he jumps back to the group to see the ship shaking violently, until it finally exploded and Eggman is sent out flying into the sky.

"YOU WILL REGRET THIS!!!" Eggman shouted as he disappears in the sky with a flash.

Later…

"Thanks for helping us out there Knuckles!" Sonic said as he was being hugged by Amy.

"Yeah, don't mention it. I knew you guys were going to get into trouble, that's why I asked the Chaotix to look after the Master Emerald for me." Knuckles explained.

"Did the Chaotix told you about Dark Vortex?" Silver asked.

"Yeah! They even told me that he destroyed Flicky's Island, but that ain't putting me out of the way!" Knuckles said.

"So are you going to help us find the Chaos Emeralds?" Tails asked.

"Of course, we are not going to let some metal junk get away with them right?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, now let's get going before he finds out where we are!" Shadow said as he "skates" off to the pyramid.

"Come on!" Sonic said as he races after Shadow, followed by Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Amy, Blaze, Cream and Cheese.

"Sonic, sorry for telling Eggman that the Chaos Emerald was in there." Tails told his "big brother".

"Apology accepted." Sonic told Tails, making him more comfortable.

Later, they are now in front of the gate to the pyramid, that had a big hole on it.

"So, this is the entrance to Eggman's old base, huh?" Blaze asked.

"Who would have thought that the old doctor would hide in such a place." Silver said.

"Careful, the base might be abandoned, but I bet there are still some robots in function inside." Shadow said.

"Yeah, and ghosts as well." Knuckles said, making Tails whimper.

"Don't worry Tails, we have fought them before remember?" Sonic asked.

"Your right, ghosts or no ghosts we are going to find that Chaos Emerald!" Tails said.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's Go!" Sonic and the Gang race thru the busted gate into the pyramid.

A/N: No the Sonic gang are inside the old base. What new challenges will they find in there? Will they find the Chaos Emerald? Or are they going to get lost in there forever? Find out in the next chapter of **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**!!! R&R please!


	15. Inside the pyramid

A/N: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**

**Inside the pyramid**

The heroes run thru the hallways of the pyramid, which seemed to never end and it was slightly dark that some couldn't see a thing.

"It's dark in here! How are we going to find the Chaos Emerald like this?" Amy whined.

"Don't worry about it! My radar will show us the way." Tails said looking at the radar.

"I'm seriously getting pumped up about this Sonic!" Knuckles said, gliding.

"Just don't enjoy yourself so mush you will have to come down!" Sonic said.

"I'll be fine." Knuckles said.

As they continue running thru the hallway, they now enter what seemed to be a HUGE room with bridge like platforms, with some rocking boat like stones in the background and some torches and pillar like rocks. Unbeknownst to them, there are three robots standing on some pillars watching them. These robots resembled a lot on E-102 "Gamma", except these had guns on both arms. Knuckles was enjoying himself so mush he almost go hit by a laser blast that wrecked his fun. Sonic and the others then spot some more laser blast coming toward them. They all jumped high as they avoid the blasts.

"Leave these guys to me, you go on ahead!" Shadow said jumping from pillar to pillar after the robots.

"Yeah, I'm going to help him!" Knuckles said gliding after Shadow.

"Okay, good luck guys!" Sonic said as he and the others race down the bridge, while Knuckles and Shadow are fighting the robots.

After some tight turns, down hills, up hills and looping, they enter some sort of chamber. It quiet and creepy, luckily there are some torches lighting the way. They walk around until they find three ways.

"Great, now which way?" Sonic asked.

Tails looks at the radar when all the sudden, a shadowy hand came out from the floor and took the radar away.

"OH NO!!!" Tails cried.

"What's the matter?" Silver asked.

"The radar is GONE!!!" Tails cried.

"WHAT?!" The others asked.

"Gone, how?" Blaze asked.

"Some shadowy hand came out from the ground and took it away!" Tails started trembling. "Maybe it was…a ghost!"

"A g-g-g-g-g-GHOST?!" Cream whimpered and holder on to Blaze with Cheese holder on to her.

"Chao, chao, chao!" Cheese said.

"Whoa! Calm down! It's not over yet! Radar or no radar, we're going to find that Chaos Emerald and fast!" Sonic encouraged them.

"Sonic's right, we have to carry on!" Silver said.

"So, are you suggesting we split up?" Blaze asked.

"That's a good idea, Blaze! Okay, it's like this: Amy and Cream, you go to the left; Silver and Blaze, go to the right and Tails, you and me are going to the middle. If anyone gets into trouble, yell, got it?" Sonic asked.

"Got it!" The others said.

"Okay, then let's do it to it!" Sonic said as everyone race thru their own ways.

Meanwhile, in a completely dark , a shadowy figure with yellow and red eyes was watching the heroes' every move in a crystal ball.

"Hehehehehehe, this is so going to be exciting." The figure chuckled. "And without this little toy, we are going to have so mush fun!"

The figure shows on his hand, the Emerald Radar. Then he takes out and looks at, the Green Chaos Emerald. As he glace at it, he looks at his crystal ball again to see the heroes.

"If my pretties can't catch them, I shall personally take them to the world of the Boom Gang! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" The figure laughed maniacally

The radar shows it's current location: the pyramids core.

With Amy and Cream…

"This place is so creepy." Cream said trembling. Cheese was doing the same thing.

"Come on Cream, ghosts or no ghosts, we have to find that Chaos Emerald or this Vortex guy is going to give us a lot of trouble!" Amy encouraged her.

"I know, but it's still creepy." Cream whined.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese whined.

"Oh, this is going to be one heck of teamwork." Amy sighted as she and her friends continue down the hallway.

**Sweat drop on her head**

With Sonic and Tails…

"Uh, Sonic? Do you think that there are ghosts in here? Cause I think!" Tails said.

"Hmm, I did have seen ghosts before, but I am not afraid of them." Sonic said.

"I can't actually belive that I let him get away with the radar." Tails said in a sad voice.

"Don't worry Tails, we'll get that radar back, you will see." Sonic said.

"Thanks Sonic." Tails followed Sonic down the spooky hallway.

With Silver and Blaze…

"Ghosts. What a joke. There's no such thing as ghosts, right Blaze?" Silver asked.

"I don't know, Silver." Blaze explained. "But I will only believe when I see one."

"Hmm." Silver thinks as they continue down the hallway.

"Amy, this just gets creepier and creepier." Cream continued whining, Cheese was trembling and holding on to her.

Amy just looked around and saw two passage ways.

"Hmm, now, whish way is the Chaos Emerald?" Amy wonders.

"I can give you directions." A voice said.

"Huh?" The girls wonder and turn around to see a ghost with round yellow and red eyes and a monster smile.

"Hello." The ghost greeted.

The girls remained silent until-

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

The scream echoed thru the pyramid, that the others heard it.

"Amy and Cream are in trouble!" Sonic, Tails, Silver, Blaze, Shadow and Knuckles said at the same time in different places.

A/N: Uh oh. Will they be able to save them? Or are they going to join their ranks? Find out in the next chapter of **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**!!! Until then, R&R, please!


	16. The Boom gang

A/N: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**

**The Boom Gang**

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!"

Amy, Cream and Cheese are completely surrounded by ghosts. They circle around them with those creepy looking monster smile and creepy red and yellow eyes.

"Go away you stupid ghosts!" Amy swings her hammer, trying to make them go away.

"I don't think they listen to you Amy." Cream said hiding behind her.

"Chao, chao." Cheese sadly agreed.

"Hehehehehe, the king is going to be please to have these ladies in our gang, don't you agree?" One of the ghosts asked the others.

"OOOOOOOOOH YEEEEEAAH!!! The other ghosts agreed.

"Hey! What are you talking about?" Amy demanded.

"Well, we came here to ask, if you would like to join our gang?" The ghost asked.

"Yeah! There aren't many girls like you ladies here!" one of the other ghosts said.

"No way!" The girls shouted.

"Chaos, chao!" Cheese shouted.

The ghosts then chuckle.

"Well, we were going to give you ladies all you wanted, but since your not going to join the "Boom Gang", then we will take you…BY FORCE!!!" The ghosts make ghostly laughs as they circle around the girls at top speed, making them whimper.

When they opened their eyes, they saw that the ghosts have disappeared, they just look around scared, until they hear a terrible ghostly laugh. They look up and see something white and shiny falling down from the ceiling, they jump out of they way as the object falls on the ground with a REALLY loud thud.

"For the last time, join the "Boom Gang"!" The object reviled to be, a giant ghost, created by the fusion of the incredible number of ghosts that surrounded them.

"I said, NO!!!" Amy swings her hammer at the ghost, but it disappeared.

"Amy! Look out!" Cream warned Amy about the ghost behind her. She turn around and sees the ghost about to slash her, but she makes a hammer jump over it's head, by hitting the hammer on the ground, causing her to bounce off the ground. She then lands behind the ghost and runs to the left hallway, while grabbing Cream by the arm, while she holder Cheese. The ghost turns around and chases after them.

"Come here, ladies!" the giant Boom ghost called.

"Keep running!" Amy said.

"I am! I am!" Cream said and Cheese shivered, possibly saying the same thing.

While running thorough the hallway, some robots jumped out from some exits on the sides of the hallway and pointed their guns at the girls, making them stop and now they are surrounded by them and the giant ghost.

"Amy? What's going to happen to us?" Cream asked.

"Chao, chao?" Cheese also asked.

"I don't know, but I really wish that Sonic was here." Amy said, looking at the ghost and then the robots, pointing their guns at them.

The ghost approaches the girls with that horrible monster smile.

"Well, since you won't join us, then we will have no choice but to use force!" The ghost laughed. "And don't even think about using your hammer on those robots, they are set to explode if you attack them. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"SONIC!!!" Amy's call echoes thorough the pyramid.

"Amy!" Sonic said and breaks thru a thin wall, literally, followed by Tails.

Back with the girls, the ghost was just about to do something to the girls, when suddenly sonic breaks out from the wall and sticks thru the giant ghost with his spin attsck, reducing him into small ones. Tails flies out from the hole caused by the blue blur and shoots the ghosts with his energy ball cannon. Sonic then races around the ghosts making them dizzy, and then they explode into balls of blue flames literally. The robots start shooting at them, but Sonic and Tails kick them away and they explode at the end of the hallway.

"Well, that was fun!" Sonic said.

"It sure was!" Tails said.

"SONIC!!!" Amy jumps on Sonic giving him a huge hug.

"Oh Sonic, I was so scared, I thought you wouldn't come." Amy said while hugging Sonic.

"C-calm down Amy!" Sonic said trying to escape from her grip.

"Thank you for coming to our rescue, guys!" Cream said cheerfully.

"Chao, chao, chao!" Cheese said happily.

"It was nothing." Tails said.

Silver and Blaze enter the scene by breaking thru the wall. Shadow and Knuckles have also appeared by the same way.

"What happened?" Silver asked. "We thought we heard a cry for help."

"We just got attacked by some ghosts, but Mr. Sonic and Tails saved us." Cream explained.

"Chao!" Cheese said.

"Yeah, you guys have missed the party." Sonic joked.

"Whatever Sonic." Shadow said. "Now let's go and get that damn Chaos Emerald already!"

"Right! The others said and they raced off down the hallway, unaware that a dark figure is watching them thru a crystal ball. In his hands are the Green Chaos Emerald and the radar.

A/N: R&R, if you want to read the next chapter of **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**!!!


	17. King Boom Boo

A/N: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. I do own Dark Vortex.

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**

**King Boom Boo**

Sonic and the Gang just keep running through the hallway, until they come across a dead end.

"Oh great! A dead end!" Silver moaned.

"Not exactly!" Knuckles said.

"What do you mean?" some of the others asked.

Knuckles points at the wall and they all see some kind of Egyptian drawing on it.

"It's a drawing, so what?" Amy asked.

"Wait! I think what Knuckles is saying is…"

"…that we use the Shovel Claw!" Knuckles completed Sonic's line, grinning.

"Good thinking Knuckles!" Sonic said.

"Well, here goes!" Knuckles takes out his Shovel Claw and starts digging thru the centre of the drawing, the others followed him thru the hole.

Meanwhile…

Dark Vortex flies through the sky, looking for the Chaos Emeralds. He comes across a village and looks around, for anything suspicious.

"_There just has to a Chaos Emerald around here somewhere._" Dark Vortex thought. "_Well, only one way to find out._"

Vortex raises his hand and a blue ball of energy appears on his hand.

"_SONIC WIND_!!!" Vortex throws the ball between the houses and starts spinning around until it transforms into a blue gust of energy that blew up the houses. Everyone enters in panic upon this.

"Look! Over there!" one of the villagers called pointing at Vortex in the air.

"_CHAOS…SPEAR_!!!" Vortex throws yellow spear-shaped lasers at the houses, blowing them up, making everyone run away in panic.

"RUN! RUN!" All the villagers run away from the metallic villain. He looks around, but sees no sigh of a Chaos Emerald.

"_Grrrr_! _Theres no Chaos Emerald here_! _Guess, I will have to look around someplace else._" Vortex thought, until then, G.U.N. soldiers appeared, pointing their guns at him.

"Give it up, Vortex! You are totally busted!" The Caption said.

"_Oh Really_?" Vortex chuckled.

"Yeah, really!" The Caption said.

"_Do you really think that those tiny weapons can hurt me_?" Vortex asked.

"Yes! FIRE! POLVARISE HIM!!!" The Caption ordered and every one starts shooting their weapons on Vortex. When they all ran out of ammo, there wasn't a single scratch on him.

"_Are you done yet_?" Vortex asked. "_Good. Now it is my turn_!"

"RETREAT!!!" The Caption ordered and everyone ran away as they tried to get away, from Vortex's Chaos Blast. Some survived, including the Caption, but some weren't lucky.

"I wonder, what Sonic and Shadow are doing?" The Caption asked as he watched Vortex fly away into the sky.

Back at the pyramid, We see a wall with the same drawing from before, suddenly a fist with a claw like cover breaks out from the centre, then it goes back in and-

CRUMBLE!!

There's a huge hole on the centre and Knuckles is the first one to come out, followed by Sonic, Tails, Silver, Blaze, Amy, Cream, Cheese and Shadow.

"Alright, now we just have to go straight ahead!" Sonic said and they race down the hallway, with the others behind. As they reach the end of it, they find themselves in a huge room with a big machine, and it was a bit dark inside too.

"This place, it must be the pyramid's core." Knuckles said looking around.

"The pyramid's core huh?" Sonic asked. "Then maybe we can find the Chaos Emerald around here, somewhere and maybe the radar."

"Yep, there is Chaos Emerald somewhere in this room." Shadow said looking at his Emerald glowing.

"Then let's do it to it!" Everyone said as they all jump on the platform of the machine. They all look around to see where are what they are looking for, when suddenly, the lights went out.

"Hey! Who turned off the lights?!" Sonic's eyes glow in the dark, as well as the others.

"Better?" a flame appears on Blaze's hand, giving some light.

"Barely." Sonic said.

"Now how are we going to find that Chaos Emerald?" Cream asked.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese agreed.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"

Everyone almost jumped out from their fur, at that.

"Who's there?!" Sonic demanded angrily.

Then Boom ghost appeared floating in the darkness, staring at them with those creepy looking monster smiles.

"You guys again? Don't you ever learn?" Sonic asked.

"Man, an here I thought Eggman was a creep, but these guys really take the cake!" Knuckles said.

"Well, I am not going to let some monster like Ghosts shut me up for good!" Shadow said, ready to fight them.

"Get ready, for anything!" Sonic said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"

Everyone then sees some red eyes glowing in the dark.

"The great master is here!" one of the ghosts said.

Then the eyes reviled themselves to belong to a giant ghost with a blue mouth with sharp teeth and a rainbow colour tong. This one was larger then all the others they had ever seen, but they just knew who it was.

"ALL HAIL; KING BOOM BOO!!!" the ghosts cheered.

"King Boom Boo? So that creep is still around?" Knuckles growled.

"But I thought you took him out." Tails said.

"I also thought, but it looks like he's more trouble then I thought." Knuckles said.

"Hello my friends, did you come here to join our club?" the giant ghost said.

"No, we came-"

"For this?" The ghost interrupted Silver's line, as he showed on his hand-

"The Chaos Emerald!" Everyone said.

"And the radar!" Tails added.

"If want them, you will have to defeat me!" King Boom boo said. "But wait! That's impossible, 'cause a ghost can't be killed!"

"Ha! Nothing that a little sun can fix that!" Sonic snickered as he looks at the baby ghost behind him, holding a giant hourglass.

"You want him, go thru us first!" more ghosts appeared in front of them.

"Okay then, ready guys?" Sonic asked his team mates.

"Ready!" They said in their fighting poses.

"Then, TIME TO PARTY!!!" the Sonic Gang and the Boom Gang charged at each other.

A/N: That's going to be one spooky fight! Will they get the Chaos Emerald and the radar, so that they can continue their journey to stop Vortex? Or are they going to end up joining their gang? Find out in the next chapter of **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**!!!


	18. Ghostbusters

A/N: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or the "Ghostbusters" song.

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**

**Ghostbusters**

(Theme song: Ghostbusters)

The ghosts start flying around the heroes, as they are about to do their special attack.

"Get ready guys!" Silver warned.

"Aye, aye!" Sonic joked.

The ghosts fly toward at full speed but they jump over them and they crash into each other

_GHSOTBUSTERS!  
_

_When there's something strange_

_In the neighbourhood_

_Who ya gonna call?_

_GHOSTBUSTERS!_

Amy attacks the ghosts with her Piko Piko Hammer and Cream sends Cheese on them.

_If something weird_

_And don't look dude_

_Who ya gonna call?_

_GHOSBUSTERS!_

Silver throws the ghosts away and Blaze burns them with her flaming claws.

_I ain't afraid of no ghost!_

Tails energy cannons the ghosts. Shadow launches Chaos Spears at them.

_I ain't afraid of no ghost!_

"Come here ya little troublemaker!" Sonic and Knuckles run after the baby ghost, who is holding the hourglass, while Boom Boo keeps tossing huge blue flames at them (Sonic & Knuckles).

_Seeing things_

_Running thru your head_

_Who ya gonna call?_

_GHOSTBUSTERS!_

Amy launches a Tornado Hammer at the ghosts.

_An invisible man_

_Sleeping in your bed_

_Who ya gonna call?_

_GHOSTBUSTERS!_

"Hey Shadow, a little help?" Sonic called Shadow, while chasing the baby ghost.

_I ain't afraid of no ghost!_

"On it!" Shadow takes out the red emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!" The ghosts time stop.

_I ain't afraid of no ghost!_

"Thanks!" Knuckles punches the baby ghost, causing it to drop the hourglass, which lands on the floor and as the sand starts falling, doors from the ceiling open and a bright sun comes out from them.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" King Boom Boo and his ghosts cried.

_Who ya gonna call?_

_GHOSTBUSTERS!_

The small ghosts disappear out of blue flames, while Boom Boo turns into a shadow. Sonic and Knuckles run after it.

_If you're all alone_

_And got the fur_

_Then call…_

_GHOSTBUSTER!_

Knuckles puts on his Shovel Claws and digs on Boom Boo's shadow

_I ain't afraid of no ghost!_

Boom Boo turns back to his ghost form and starts crawling away, while Sonic and Knuckles chase after him.

_He even likes the ghosts!_

Sonic spin attacks Boom Boo and Knuckles punches him with his Shovel Claws.

_I ain't afraid of no ghost!_

Boom Boo cries in pain as he drops the Green Chaos Emerald and the radar.

_YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!_

"Come on let's go!" Sonic picks the emerald and the radar up and starts running toward the exit, while picking up Knuckles, Tails, Amy and Cream & Cheese up in the process.

"Coming!" Silver said as he and Blaze are picked up by Shadow, who "skates" after Sonic.

_Who ya gonna call?_

_GHOSTBUSTERS!_

_Do have ghosts!_

_Freaky ghosts!_

_Ya gonna call…_

_GHOSTBUSTERS!_

The doors from the ceiling close and Boom Boo grows back to his original size. He growls in anger as he watches the heroes running away.

**A red vein sticks out from his head**

"AFTER THEM!!!" The king of ghosts roars and a bunch of Boom ghosts appear and fly after the heroes. King Boom Boo goes right behind them.

_Busten makes me feel good!_

The heroes run through the pyramid cave with King Boom Boo and his minions on their tail.

_I ain't afraid of no ghost!_

"COME BACK HERE!!!" Boom Boo demanded.

"Uh oh! Gotta speed up!" Sonic picks up the pace with the ones being carried scream with the wind hitting their faces. Shadow does the same.

_I ain't afraid of no ghost!  
_

"FASTTER, YOU LAZY GHOSTS!!!" King Boom Boo roared.

**A red vein sticks out from his head**

_Don't get caught all alone, oh, oh!  
_

_GHOSTBUSTERS!_

_When it comes to your drought_

_Unless it just wants some moan_

_I think you gonna call…_

_GHOSTBUSTERS!_

"The exit!" The heroes run out from the busted pyramid gate.

As Boom Boo and his men ran out from the gate, they all start crying in pain, because of the sun.

_Who ya gonna call?_

_GHOSTBUSTERS!  
_

_Who ya gonna call?_

_GHOSTBUSTERS!_

"QUICK! RETREAT!!!" King Boom Boo starts crawling backwards back inside to the Pyramid, while only a few more ghosts follow him.

_Who ya gonna call?_

_GHOSTBUSTERS!_

_Uh, Who ya gonna call?_

_GHOSTBUSTERS!_

_Who ya gonna call?_

_GHOSTBUSTERS!_

_I can't hear you!_

_Who ya gonna call?_

_GHOSTBUSTERS!_

_Louder!_

_GHOSTBUSTERS!_

_Who ya gonna call?_

_GHOSTBUSTERS!_

_Who ya gonna call?_

_GHOSTBUSTERS!_

_Who ya gonna call?_

_GHOSTBUSTERS!_

_I think they like ghosts too._

_GHOSTBUSTERS!_

"YAY! We won! We defeated them!" Cream cheered.

"CHAO!" Cheese cheered happily.

"HA! Good riddance!" Amy said.

"You said it." Blaze said.

"Well, we've got the fifth Chaos Emerald and the radar back!" Sonic said. He then hands the radar to Tails.

"Thanks." Tails said.

"Awesome! Now we've got five Chaos Emeralds!" Silver said.

"Two more, and that freak show Vortex will be history!" Knuckles said.

"Yes, but I must get the other Sol Emeralds back first!" Blaze insisted.

"Don't worry Blaze, we promise you, we'll get the other Sol Emeralds back!" Cream told her.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese said.

"No time for messing around, let's go!" Shadow said.

"Sure thing your highness." Sonic teased Shadow. "Lead the way Tails!"

"Right!" Tails said looking at the radar. "This way!"

"Alright then, let's go!" Sonic races thru the desert with Tails flying beside him while the others follow close behind.

A/N: Well, bet you didn't see this one coming, huh? They have gotten the Chaos Emerald and the radar back from King Boom Boo and his gang, but will they be able to find the other two without anyone disturbing them? Find out in the next chapter of **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**!!! Until then, R&R, please.


	19. Rouge vs Vortex

A/N: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. I do own Dark Vortex.

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**

**Rouge vs. Vortex**

That night, while the heroes are looking for the Chaos Emeralds, there is someone else then they or Vortex who are looking for the Chaos Emeralds. This character doesn't want them to conquer the universe, but for jewellery.

A dark figure flies over the sky night and enters a building thru the air duct. Inside the building there's a room with a tall pillar with the Yellow Chaos Emerald on it and some security lasers around. The dark figure comes out from the air duct and some light reviles it true identity.

"Yep, you guessed it, the most talented treasure hunter of all Mobius, Rouge the Bat!" The bat lady told "us". "That monster Vortex may be after the Chaos Emeralds, but I'm going to collect them all before he does!"

Rouge flies over to the emerald carefully, to avoid the lasers and trip the alarms. She carefully reaches her hand slowly to the Emerald and carefully takes it off the place and then places just an ordinary rock on it's place. She then later left the building, with the emerald on her hand.

"Ha, ha! No security can stop me!" Rouge said as she flies through the night sky.

"Oh, beautiful Chaos Emerald, you're all mine!" She glazes at it.

"_Hm, hm, hm!_" Rouge looks around and sees a dark figure with red eyes shining.

"Alright, who are you and what do you want?" Rouge demanded.

"_Give me the Chaos Emerald, or else you'll suffer!_" The figure reviled to be Vortex himself.

"Sorry dear, you know what they say, you snooze you loose!" Rouge teased Vortex and of course, he wasn't happy with her response. "So just take a hick and go back to where you came from."

The enraged robot teleported out of her sight.

"Huh? Where did you go?" Rouge look around nervously and suddenly-

"AAH!" Rouge got kicked in the back, by Vortex. She falls down but regained conscious. "How dare you!"

"_For the last time, give me that damn Chaos Emerald!_" Vortex ordered.

"Alright sparky, you asked for it!" Rouge puts her emerald in her "pocket" and charges at Vortex with a spin kick, but he teleported out of the way.

Vortex reappears and kicks Rouge up into the air, then he teleports up and hammer punches Rouge down, then he teleports below her and shots an energy ball that blasted on her. Rouge falls down and rolls on top of a building.

"Urgh, that hurt." She moaned.

Vortex laughs maniacally as he lands some feet away from her. Rouge gets up, with her closes beat up, but still cover the important parts and slightly wounded.

"You see what you did to me? You just ruined my favourite outfit!" Rouge growled.

"_BAH! You women only care about useless stuff._" Vortex grumbled. "_Now hand me that Chaos Emerald and I will let you live!_"

Rouge charges at Vortex with kicks, but he blocks them all. Rouge then flies up and throws her techno bombs at him, but Vortex activated a force field that protected him from the bombs blasts. Vortex teleports up and prepares his next attack.

"What is he up to this time?" Rouge wonders.

"_CHAOS…" _Rouge gasps at this. "_…SPEAR!!!_"

And he launches yellow spear shaped lasers at Rouge, but she dodged them.

"Chaos Spear? But that's one of Shadow's attacks!" Rouge said.

"_Yes and I also have mush more!_" Vortex prepares another attack. "_SONIC WIND_!"

Vortex throws a blue gust of energy and Rouge barely dodged it, because it hit one of her wings, then she falls down and crashes on top of a car.

"Sonic Wind? That one was Sonic's!" Rouge got up and looked at her wing, wounded. She looks up and sees that Vortex disappeared.

"Wh-where did you go?" Rouge looked around nervously. Suddenly, she sees a hook fling around her and then, the next thing she knew was that she was now wrapped in chains. She looks up and sees Vortex with the chain coming out from the palm of his hand.

"_GET OVER HERE!!!_" Vortex pulls her to him and punches her away, then she pulls her back and punches her away again, then keeps repeating it, again and again. Then he swings her down to the ground again and again. He then flies up high and starts spinning her around real fast.

"AAH!" Rouge cried as Vortex releases her from the chain and she flies backwards until she crashes into a building wall. She then falls down from the wall, leaving her mark on it and crashes on the floor.

Vortex teleports next to her and pulls the Emerald out.

"_Ha ha! Now I can finally look for those idiots and get from them what they have stolen from me!_" He laughed. Rouge suddenly gets up and kicks him in the face, but to her shock and horror, her kick made no effect.

"WHAT???" Rouge demanded and kept kicking all over him, but still no effect. She then tries to pull the Emerald out from his hand, but no reaction.

"_Are you finished?_" Vortex asked.

"No, but you are!" Rouge prepares her attack. "BLACK WAVE!!!"

And then some black waves of energy fly into him and then there's a huge blast on him.

"HA! Top that one, sparky!" Rouge said, but then she gasps in shock and horror when the smoke caused by the blast faded, reviling Vortex without a single scratch on him.

"_You bore me._" Vortex teleports behind her and kicks her away into another building wall. "_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Now to find those idiots and finish them once and for all! CHAOS CONTROL!"_

Vortex Chaos Controls out, leaving a badly beat up Rouge behind.

"Y-y-you…you…you'll…P-pay for…t-t-this!" Rouge said in a raspy voice, before she became out cold.

A/N: Oh no! Did you guys see that? Uhh I mean read that? Want to find out what happens next? Just stay tuned for the next chapter of **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**!!! R&R, please.


	20. Emeralds lost

A/N: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. I do own Dark Vortex.

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**

**Emeralds lost**

"Rouge? Rouge! Wake up!"

Rouge slowly opens her eyes and is surprised to find herself in hospital. She looks around and sees Shadow leaning the wall on his back and Omega standing there emotionally.

"Shadow? Omega? What happened?" She asked confused.

"I received report that a fellow agent has been attacked by an evil robot, and you're it!" Shadow explained.

"Oh my god!" Rouge remembered her encounter with Vortex.

"You have been out cold for two days." Omega said.

"TWO!?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah, we would love to let you help our friends, but since you're in no condition to go anywhere." Shadow explained.

"Ridiculous." Rouge stood up in her hospital clothes but then she felt pain growing inside and bent over.

"See?" Shadow helped her back in bed.

"Oh, this is just great, beaten by a stupid robot and ending up in hospital, just great!" Rouge whined.

"Sensors indicate that Vortex is now after Sonic and his companions to retrieve the other Emeralds that they have." Omega said.

"He's using the Emerald that he has found in order to find them easily!" Rouge said.

"Then I guess we better roll Omega." Shadow told his robotic ally.

"Affirmative." Omega said.

"Hey! Are you just going to leave a lady in need? Shame on you!" Rouge taunted.

"Like I said, you're in no condition to go anywhere! Good bye." Shadow "skated" out of the room, followed by Omega, in his thrusters.

"That creep Vortex is REALLY going down for this!" Rouge growled.

Later…

"So Miss Rouge, how are feeling today?" the nurse asked.

"Better then ever!" Rouge got up but pain grew back in her and cried.

"I really don't think so, well, why don't you watch some TV, while you heal?" The nurse turned the TV on.

"We have breaking news, it is to report that the creature known as Dark Vortex is still on the loose and any kind of attack we send on him have been a failure!" the TV reporter announced.

"Tell me about it." Rouge whined.

"However, we haven't seen or heard of him for a little while, but he's bound down to strike at any time." The reporter continued. "Now, our only hope is that Sonic and his friends can defeat this monster and save us once again! Stay tuned for more details, after this commercial break!"

"Oh dear, that monster has been terrorising the entire planet for so weeks now, I just hope Sonic succeeds on this one!" the nurse said worried.

"I wished they showed us more interesting things on TV instead of informing that junk." Rouge yawned.

"Well, now eat your lunch miss!" The nurse left.

"Yeah, and wish me good luck on blowing this dump." Rouge grumbled as she took a bite of her lunch.

Meanwhile, our heroes continue their journey thru the Flower Forest Zone.

"Weird, it seems that an emerald is on the move." Tails said looking at the radar.

"Huh?" the others asked.

"Yeah, and it's coming toward us!" Tails said.

"This only means one thing." Silver said and then there's a REALLY loud thud behind them, they turn around to see a fog of dust. They all freak out to see who was under the fog.

"DARK VORTEX!!!" They screamed in shock, except Amy and Cream.

"So this is Dark Vortex?" Amy asked.

"The one who destroyed Flicky's Island?" Cream asked.

"Chao, chao?" Cheese asked.

"_Hello my "friends", did you miss me_?" The robot tyrant teased them.

"Like we should." Sonic said.

"So this guy is the dork that the Chaotix told me about?" Knuckles asked.

"The one who destroyed the Island? Yes!" Sonic said.

"If you came for the Chaos Emeralds, then prepare to be scrapped!" Silver said.

"_Hmm, hmm, hmm, and I suppose you just going to give your lives away just to protect them? How pathetic!_" Vortex smirked.

"Man, you sure are ugly! But no matter what, you're no match for my Sonic!" Amy shouted at the robot, making him laugh.

"What's so funny?" Cream asked and Cheese did the same in his language.

"Smart words, from a bunch of little girls!" Vortex laughed.

"WHAT?!" Amy glared at Vortex with flames over her body and charges at Vortex with her hammer out.

**A red vein sticks out from her head**

"AMY, DON'T!" Sonic said.

"I WILL TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH ME!!!" Amy slams her hammer on Vortex's head, REAL hard, but to her shock, all that strength made no affect.

"WHAT???" Amy said in shock. She gives more hammering on Vortex, but still, no effect.

"Amy! Don't underestimate him, he won't have mercy on you!" Sonic called.

"Don't worry Sonic! This one is for you!" Amy is about hammer the robot, but he chaos controlled out of the way.

Vortex appears behind the group out of Chaos Control and takes the yellow emerald out.

"_CHAOS CONTROL!" _Vortex stops time and walks up for the group, takes their emeralds out from their pockets and beat them up, except the Cream and Cheese.

Time is on again and the entire group is on the floor beaten up.

"SONIC!" Amy cried and ran to him. "Oh Sonic, are you okay?"

"Barely." He said raspy.

Amy then glares at Vortex, who had six Chaos Emeralds and two Sol Emeralds flying around him.

"You idiot! How could you do this?" Amy yelled at him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Only one Chaos Emerald left and the universe shall suffer!" Vortex laughs maniacally.

"I won't let you do it!" Amy charges again, but Vortex teleported out of her way.

"Whoa!" Vortex appears behind her and grabs her and raps her up with his claw like fingers. Vortex glances at her, with an evil smirk, while she looked back, scared.

"So, you're the blue rat's girlfriend, huh? In that case, I will take you as my hostage!" Vortex laughs evilly and flies away with her, along with the emeralds.

"AMY!" Cream cried helplessly.

"HELP!!!" Amy cried as she was being taken away. "SOONIIIIC!!!"

"AMY!" Sonic gets up and sees Amy being taken away, along with the emeralds.

"What happened?" Tails woke up in a daze, followed by the others, who just let out a moan.

"Vortex has got the emeralds back and he has taken Amy away!" Cream said.

"WHAT?!" the others screamed.

That's when Shadow and Omega enter the scene. They both look at the group who looks back at them.

"Damn, we're late, right?" Shadow asked.

"Damn, right." Knuckles said. "And he also took Amy."

Shadow looks at Sonic, who was looking up the sky.

"Vortex, you are REALLY going down for this!" Sonic growled in his mind.

"Well, he took the emeralds, but he didn't take the radar!" Tails said.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's get going!" Silver said.

"Vortex has got my emeralds again! He'll pay for this!" Blaze growled.

And they all race down the road after the robot.

"Hang on Amy, I'm coming!" Sonic said in his mind.

A/N: Oh boy, Amy gets to be the damsel in distress for a change, wouldn't you say? Will they be able to save her and the emeralds? Or is Vortex finally going to achieve his goal? Stay tuned for the next chapter of **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**!!! R&R, please!


	21. Eggman's Base

A/N: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. I do own Dark Vortex

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**

**Eggman's Base**

Sonic and his team have been running through the wasteland for hours and the worst part is, they have lost Dork Vortex's trail.

"Man, where could that guy have gotten to?" Silver asked.

"You're asking me?" Knuckles said.

"Come on guys, we can't stop now!" Tails said.

"Yeah! Amy is in trouble and we have to save her!" Cream said.

"Chao!" Cheese agreed.

"So who said we are stopping?" Shadow asked.

Sonic was listening to the conversation, but he was still concerned about Amy, not to mention the Chaos Emeralds and the Sol Emeralds. If Vortex gets the last Chaos Emerald, the universe is doomed for sure.

"That Vortex is REALLY going down for this!" Silver said.

"You're not the only one complaining Silver." Blaze said, still concerned about the Sol Emeralds.

"Okay so let's get this show on the road!" Knuckles said.

"Yeah, let's go!" And upon these words, they all race through the wasteland, looking for the last Chaos Emerald. And they better hurry, before Dark Vortex finds it first.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the sky…

"You won't get away with this! Sonic will come to rescue me and kick your tin butt!" Amy yelled at Vortex, still tighten under his claw like fingers.

"_Yell all you want, for it shall be your last, but not until I find that last Chaos Emerald!_" Vortex said, holding the green Chaos Emerald that starts glowing radiantly.

"_Ah, found it, now, time to collect that last Chaos Emerald!_" Vortex said and he flies at full speed between the clouds.

"Sonic, please hurry!" Amy said in her mind, with the wind blowing on her face.

Back with our heroes…

"The signal is coming from this cave!" Tails said pointing at the entrance to cave at rocky mountain wall.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Sonic said and they all raced inside.

Inside, it just had gotten darker as they kept going deeper and deeper and their eyes glow in the darkness.

"Uh, anybody got lights?" Sonic asked in the darkness.

"Better?" Blaze summoned a flame on her hand, giving a bit of light.

"Yeah, thanks!" Sonic said. "Now to find that Chaos Emerald."

"Uh oh, we've got a problem here." Tails said in a chicken tune.

**Sweat drop on his head**

"Well, what is it?" Silver asked.

"For some reason, the radar had lost it's signal!" Tails said.

"What?!" Everyone cried.

"But Tails, I though you said that radar never loses signal wherever you are." Sonic said.

"Hmm, must be a malfunction." Tails said tapping his radar.

"I suggest, stop wasting time with that gadget and find the Emerald by the old fashioned way." Shadow said.

"And that would be?" Knuckles said.

"With a treasure hunter." Shadow said.

"Did someone say treasure hunter?" A female voice said.

Blaze turns her flame to where the voice came from and there's-

"Rouge?!" Everyone asked in shock.

"Rouge, I thought I told you to stay at the hospital before you get better, which your still not!" Shadow said.

"HA, no slight injures can stop the world's greatest treasure hunter!" Rouge said walking up between them, like if she wasn't feeling any pain at all.

"Grr, you're just going to steel them, aren't you?" Knuckles glared at Rouge.

"Hey, how did you get out of hospital anyway?" Cream asked.

At Hospital…

"Anything else you want?" The nurse asked the Rouge dole at the bed. "Okay, be right back!"

Back in the cave…

"Um, let's just stop wasting time and look for that emerald, shall we?" Rouge said.

"Of course." Sonic said.

Knuckles walks up to Rouge. "I'm keeping my eyes on you, so watch your step!" he threatened her.

"Sure thing Knucky." Rouge teased him, making the echidna growl.

And so, the group walks deeper and deeper into the cave, with Blaze using the flame on her hand to light the way. Meanwhile, Tails tries to figure out what is wrong with the radar.

"Wait! Do hear that?" Silver asked.

They all perk their ears and they hear, mechanic sounds?

"Strange." Tails said.

"Yeah." Shadow said. "What do you think Omega?"

"Sensors indicate that there's research facility somewhere beyond this cave." Omega said.

"Well let's check it out!" Sonic said and they all continue walking in the darkness, with Blaze lighting the way.

Later, they find a metallic door at the end of the cave and they become curious.

"Hmm, do you think the Emerald is behind this door?" Sonic asked.

"Yep, I can feel its energy on the other side!" Shadow said.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's bring this door down!" Knuckles said charging at the door.

"WAIT, DON'T!!!" Tails warned, but it was too late. Knuckles punched the door, but as he did it, he suffered an electric shock, that blew him away back to the group.

"I was going to say that we have no idea of what this door is and to not do anything to it until we figure it out!" Tails said.

"Well you could have told me sooner you know." Knuckles said.

"So what do we do now?" Silver asked. "Any of you guys brought a bomb along?"

"I shall blow this door down, stand back everyone." Omega said and turns his hands into cannons.

"Target locked." Omega locked on to the door. "FIRE!" 

Upon that word, bombs fly out from the cannons and they all collide into the wall, with huge explosions, but when the smoke cleared, there wasn't even a single scratch on it.

"But, how?" Knuckles asked.

"It's no use, the door is magnetically sealed, and not even Omega's blasts can take it down." Tails explained. "The only way to get in is if we deactivate the field that is blocking the door."

"And how do we do that?" Silver asked.

"Simple." Rouge flew over the left side of the door, where she opens a small door, revealing a panel hidden behind it.

"Wow Rouge, you're good!" Tails said.

"Well, I may not look like it, but I'm a real treasure hunter, unlike a certain echidna I know." Rouge taunted a certain red echidna.

"WHAT YOU SAY!!!" Knuckles roared at Rouge.

**A red vein sticks out from his head**

Everyone laughs at the whole thing, except Blaze, Shadow and Omega. Knuckles just turns his back at them.

"And figuring out the code will be easy money!" Rouge said typing the code.

"Force Field deactivated." A computer voice said.

"There, now let's take down this door!" Rouge said and everyone charges at the door.

BOOOOM!

The door had a big hole on it and they all walked right thru it, but as they took one step on the other side of it, an alarm went off.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" the compute voice warned.

"Uh oh." Rouge said. "This wasn't part of the plan." 

"Well it's cool with me, now time to PARTY!" Sonic said as he raced down the hallway, with the others behind.

As they race through the hallway, lasers begin to be shot from the walls and they all do whatever they can do to avoid them. Sonic moves so fast, it's like he can teleport; Tails, Cream and Rouge use their flying abilities; Knuckles, Blaze and Silver use acrobatic abilities; Shadow uses Chaos Control to teleport from them and Omega blasts the lasers. At the end of the hall, they all entered an elevator, which is taking them down.

"MUHAHAHAHAHA!!! Welcome Sonic the Hedgehog!" A familiar voice from the speaker said.

"EGGMAN!!!" They all cried.

"He, he, he, he! How did you enjoy my little light show huh?" Eggman teased them.

"Eggman! We know that you have got a Chaos Emerald!" Silver said. "If you don't give it to us, we'll-"

"Take it by force?" Eggman concluded for him.

"Yeah!" the silver hedgehog said.

"Well, if you really want this Chaos Emerald, you're gonna have to go thru my traps and face my new weapon at the end!" Eggman let's out his trademark laughter.

"Sounds like a compaction, what do you say guys? Are you up for it?" Sonic asked.

"Of course we are Sonic!" Tails said.

"We're always ready for action!" Knuckles said.

"That Vortex is going to pay for what he did to my world!" Silver said.

"Alright Eggman, we'll play your little game." Sonic said.

"Excelent!" Eggman snickers.

The elevator stops and the doors open, as our heroes are ready for the challenge.

"Let's do it to it!" Sonic grinned.

A/N: This is going to get intense! What dangers and Challenges will they find inside Eggman's base? Anyone care to take a guess? Find out in the next chapter of **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**!!! R&R, please and suggestions are always welcome!


	22. Through Eggman's base

A/N: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. I do own Dark Vortex.

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**

**Through Eggman's Base**

The elevator stops and the doors open, reviling Sonic and the gang, ready for action.

"Let's do it to it!" Sonic states as he and his buds race down the hallway.

As they run through the halls, laser beams began to be shot from the walls and they do whatever is possible to dodge them. Next, two borrow bots come out from the floor and they charge at the heroes with their arms and nose drills, but they were no match for Sonic's Spin Dash and Tails' tail swipe.

"Too easy!" Sonic said.

"Yeah!" Tails said.

"Be careful, it's not over yet!" Blaze warned as they continued through the base.

Next, they almost got shot by some blasts from snail-bots, crawling on the walls, but they all dodged the blasts.

"I'll take care of this!" Knuckles jumps and punches one of them, turning it into scarp heap.

Cream throws Cheese in his Spin Attack form at the other, destroying it.

"CHAO!" Cheese cheers.

Next, sharp spikes come out from the floor, walls and ceiling, blocking their way.

"I've got it!" Shadow said. "Hold on to me!"

Everyone does so and Shadow starts glowing in blue and letting out a growl.

"CHAOS…CONTROL!!!" Shadow begins flying over, between and under the spikes at full speed, while Sonic holds on to his legs, and as Tails holds on to Sonic's, Knuckles on Tails', Rouge on Knuckles', Cream on Rouges', Silver on Rouge's, Blaze on Silver's and Omega on Blaze's.

When they reached the end of the spike field, Shadow stopped Chaos Control and everyone lands on their feet, safely on the metal floor.

"Thanks Shadow, we own you one!" Sonic gives Shadow a thumbs up.

"Whatever." Shadow grumbled and Sonic gives him a little glare.

"Come on, we've got no time to waste!" Knuckles said.

"Yeah, sure!" Sonic said as he and the others continued.

Meanwhile, Eggman sits on his chair, while watching their every move thru the monitors. Decoe and Bocoe work on the computers.

"Sir, shall we unleash your new weapon now?" Decoe asked.

"No, just wait until they reach the core of the base." Eggman said.

"Okay, then shall we unleash another attack?" Bocoe asks.

"Of course you bucket of bolts!" Eggman yelled. "We can't make things so easy on them, now can we?"

Decoe and Bocoe sigh as they turn back to the computers.

"The doctor is so determined." Decoe said.

"You got that right." Bocoe said.

Meanwhile, with our heroes, they have now reached a huge room with capsules standing beside the walls.

"What the heck are those?" Silver asks.

"Uh oh." Rouge whispered.

**Sweat drop on her head**

Suddenly the capsules explode. When the fog cleared, the heroes are horrified to see an army of-

"Shadow???" Almost everyone asked.

"Shadow Androids!!!" Shadow growled.

"Shadow what?" Sonic demanded.

And his right, an army of Shadow Androids, all with cold looking faces, some looked like Shadow but they with metal fur, some were mechanic looking with black and multicoloured eyes and equipped with machine guns or cannons and there was one that was only yellow on were he was red, which appeared to be the leader.

"The Shadow Androids are clones of Shadow, they are capable of the usage of all kinds of weapons and their Spin Attacks are as hard to break as yours." Omega explained.

"Well, they may look like Shadow, but there's no way they are going to make a fool out of us!" Sonic said. "So I say, LET'S DO IT TO IT!!!"

The Sonic gang charge at the Shadow Android army, the Yellow Shadow Android raises his arm and brings it down fast, then the normal Shadow androids launch at the gang homing missiles from their hands.

"Incoming!" Tails warned.

Silver grabs some with his telekinetic powers, and Omega blasts them with his machine guns.

"CHAOS CONTROL!!!" Shadow freezes time, allowing the heroes to destroy the missiles.

Silver throws the missiles he grabbed back at the army, destroy only a few of them, because their bodies were resistant.

"CHARGE!!!" The Yellow Shadow Android orders the army and it charges at the heroes, who charge back. And a war begins as Sonic Spin Dashes on them, Tails shots energy balls, Knuckles punches them hard, Cream launches Cheese on them, Silver throws back their attacks and throws some Androids on others, Rouge kicks on them, Omega blasts them with his rocket launchers. The Shadow Androids launch homing missiles, shot their Machine guns and Cannons. Shadow fights the Yellow Android, and he is not about to let a fake copy get away.

"CHAOS SPEAR!!!" Shadow launches some yellow spear shaped lasers at the Android.

"FIRE!!!" The android launches some homing missiles at Shadow.

The Chaos Spear and the homing missiles crash into each other, exploding. The smoke quickly clears as Shadow and his copy charge at each other, with their fist clashing each other, causing some white shock waves. They move everywhere with white shock waves appearing all over the battle field. Shadow let's out a kick, but the Android blocks it, then it sends a punch, but Shadow blocks it.

"OH YEAH!!!" Sonic spin dashes some Shadow Androids' heads off.

"TAKE THIS!!!" Silver throws some projectiles back at the Shadow Androids, blowing them up.

Blaze jump kicks some Shadow Androids and then she fire slashes some more. Cream then throws Cheese at an Android in it's spin attack form, then Cheese blows that Android away onto other androids, blowing them up.

"CHAO!" Cheese cheered.

"Way to Cheese!" Cream cheered.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese thanked.

"Must annihilate all Shadow Androids!" Omega uses his flamethrowers on the Androids, melting their metal skin.

"THUNDER ARROW!!!" Knuckles points at the Androids and a lightning bolt falls right on top of them, blowing them up to pieces.

"Here you go!" Tails throws a Dummy Ring Bomb on a group of Shadow Androids, electrifying them.

"TAKE THIS!!!" Rouge uses her drill kick on the Shadow Androids, turning them into scrap heap.

Meanwhile, Shadow and the Yellow Android are still fighting all over the place. The Andriod sends out some punches, but Shadow blocks them, then he sends out a kick on it, but the Android blocks it. Next, Shadow Chaos Controls behind Shadow Android to grab it, but the Android hits Shadow with his elbow on his belly, knocking him out.

"URGH!!!" Shadow groaned in pain.

"Say good night, faker!" the Android laughed as he points a gun at his head.

"FIRE!" the Android gets knocked out by Omega's machine guns.

"Thanks Omega!" Shadow recovered himself.

"Are you two ready?" Rouge asked.

"Sure thing!" Shadow said.

"Affirmative." Omega said.

Rouge picks up Omega and flies up a few feet in the air. Omega turns his arms into an energy cannon.

"CHAOS CONTROL!!!" Shadow freezes time and Omega starts spinning his body around and around, with shooting out an energy wave, destroying every single Shadow Android.

Shadow brings time back to normal and all the Shadow Androids have been destroyed, including the Yellow one. The heroes were the only ones standing up.

"ALRIGHT!!!" Everyone cheered.

"Thank you Team Dark!" Cream thanked.

"Chao!" Cheese said.

"Your welcome." Rouge said.

"Whatever." Shadow grumbled, again.

That is when the exit door opened.

"Well, I guess this mean: welcome to the next level! Let's go!" Sonic said as he races thru the exit door.

"Get back here!" Shadow said as he "skated" after him, followed by the rest of the gang.

Outside the base, a dark figure with an evil smile and blood red eyes was standing in front of the cave entrance.

A/N: Uh oh, this doesn't look good! Stay tuned for the next chapter of **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**!!! R&R, please.


	23. The nightmare has come true

A/N: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. I do own Dark Vortex.

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**

**The nightmare ****has come true**

Sonic and the gang have just finished destroying a robot with giant fists.

"Well, that was easy." Sonic said.

"Yes, but how long do we have to go to find that Chaos Emerald?" Silver asked.

"My radar is still malfunctioning." Tails said sadly, while looking at his radar with the screen completely staged.

"Well, like I've said we now just need-"

"A treasure hunter, like me!" Rouge interrupted Shadow's sentence. "No worries, Agent Rouge will take care of that."

"Not on my watch!" Knuckles growled.

"Okay, enough chit-chat and let's just go already!" Shadow said getting annoyed.

The group walk toward an elevator and they go down. Meanwhile, Eggman was just plotting his next attack.

"Well, I guess we played enough with these fools, let's go for more serious stuff!" Eggman suggested. "Decoe, Bocoe! Novelise, the Egg Devastator!"

"Yes sir!" the robot duo said.

The two robots ran toward a door and they both typed on the panel next to it. When they were done, the doors opened and a huge fog came out from it, with a huge shadow in the middle.

"Get ready Sonic, this will be your end!" Eggman snickered.

Back with the gang, they had just reached the last floor of the base's basement. It was huge with pillars around and some platforms hanging from the ceiling. The heroes walk throughout the room until they stop in front of a huge circle on the floor.

The heroes stand there in silence, looking out for any danger, with sweat rolling down their heads. They hear an evil and familiar laughter.

"Where are you?" Sonic demanded.

Suddenly, mechanic doors opened in the ring and a huge red robot came out from it with an elevator. The robot looked like a mix between a reptile and a spaceship, huge claws, a long tail, spikes going down it's spine to the end of the tail. The head was where the cockpit was and Eggman and his robot sidekicks were in it.

"Well, well, well!" Eggman chuckled. "If it isn't Sonic and his little friends, I'm actually surprised that you've made it this far."

"Yeah, yeah, now hand us over that Chaos Emerald or will take it by force!" Blaze ordered.

"Doctor Eggman, today I shall have my revenge on you!" Omega said.

"Ah, Omega the traitor, it sure wouldn't be a bad idea if I turn you into scrap metal this time!" Eggman laughed. "Well, enough chit-chat, let's get started!"

"Yeah, let's-"

"UGH!" Shadow and Blaze cried all the sudden.

"What is it?" the others turned to them.

"He's here!" they both said.

"WHAT?!"

"Hey! What are you still babbling about there?" Eggman demanded.

Suddenly, there was a violent explosion that came from the ceiling and a figure covered in light came out from it, then landed on one of the platforms. The figure put out it's light, reviling Vortex with an evil grin on his face and holding Amy in his claws.

"DARK VORTEX!!!" the heroes cried.

"Dark who?" Eggman looked at the tyrant robot confused.

"_Well, looks like I've arrived just in time_!" Vortex laughed. "_I guess I don't need you anymore._"

Vortex threw Amy away, and she falls down the platform.

"HEEELP!" Amy cried while falling.

Sonic picked up the pace and catches Amy, before she could crash on the hard floor.

"Sonic, you saved me!" Amy hugged Sonic.

"Don't mention it Amy, but right now we still have some unfinished business." Sonic reminded her.

"Oh." Amy then turned to attention to Vortex.

"Vortex, we meet again." Silver growled.

"Hey! Who are you and how did you get in here?!" Eggman demanded.

"_Huh_?" Vortex turned to the robot and then gasps to see Eggman in the cockpit. "_You_?!_ It can't be_!"

"Oh?" Eggman asked confused.

"_I know who you are, your Dr. Ivo Robotnik, mostly known as Dr. Eggman aren't you_?" Vortex asked the mad scientist. "_My former creator's ancestor_."

"Y-y-you're a creation of Eggman NEGA?" Eggman demanded in shock.

"_You should say so, but if you think I came here for an alliance, then your in for a rude awakening_!" Vortex smirked evilly.

"Come again?" Decoe asked.

"It means he wants the Chaos Emerald!" Knuckles explained. "Not to mention that he already got six of them!"

"WHAT?!" Eggman and his robots cried.

"_Well, are you going to give me that Chaos Emerald_? _Or do you want to end up the same way as your decedent_?" Vortex demanded, reaching his hand to him.

"So that you can rule the world by yourself?" Eggman demanded. "Not on your life! Because if there's anyone who's going to rule the world, is going to be ME! Nobody else!"

"_I see, so you wish to die then_?" Vortex then charges up the energy of his emeralds and transforms into Semi-Super Burning Vortex. "_So be it_!"

"Stand back kiddies!" Eggman ordered the Sonic gang. "Let the evil genius deal with this rust bucket!"

"Doctor, DON'T! You don't stand a chance!" Shadow cried. "He even blew up Fli-"

Too late, Eggman charged at Vortex in his reptile-ship robot, the Egg Devastator. Eggman let's out a huge claw slash at Vortex, but he warped out of the way. The Egg Devastator hovers around looking out for him.

"Where did you go?" Eggman demanded. "Decoe, Bocoe, do you see him?"

"Negative sir." Decoe said.

"He is nowhere in sight!" Bocoe said.

While they were looking around, Vortex appeared behind him ready to launch a devastating energy wave at Eggman.

"Behind you!" Sonic called out.

Eggman looks behind and screams in horror to see Vortex launching an energy wave at him.

BAOOM!

The entire robot was blown to bits, but Eggman escaped in his Egg Mobile, as well as Decoe and Bocoe in the same vessel.

"_That was too easy_." Vortex yawned. "_And now_…"

Everyone gasps in horror to see the last Emerald in Vortex's hand.

"OH NO!!!" Blaze and Silver cried.

The Emerald gets absorbed into Vortex's body and a bright flame-like aura appears flowing over his body and some lighting too.

"_Finally_! _All the Chaos and Sol Emeralds are finally mine_!" Vortex laughed maniacally. "_Now, the world shall witness the true power of ULTIMATE DARK VORTEX_!!!!!!!"

Vortex then turns into a huge ball of energy with lot's of lighting around it. It was so bright that our heroes and Eggman and his robots had to shield their eyes.

"I don't believe this." Blaze thought. "The nightmare has finally come true!"

Then there was a huge light explosion that covered everything. When the light died down, they now find themselves in a devastated wasteland. And in front of them, was a light covered figure with a bright aura and lighting-like aura flowing over it's body.

"What is that?" Cream asked shacking and holding Cheese.

"Chao, chao?" Cheese asked.

The light figure laughs maniacally. Sonic, Tails, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, Knuckles and Omega look at it with determined looks on their faces, while the others look worried.

A/N: Looks like the climax has finally come! Will Sonic and his friends be able to defeat this creature? Or is this the end of everything? Stay tuned for the next episode of **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**!!! R&R, please and a Merry Christmas to everyone!


	24. Ultimate Dark Vortex

A/N: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. I do own Ultimate Dark Vortex.

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**

**Ultimate Dark Vortex**

The heroes and Eggman stand in front of the light figure, some in fighting poses, others stood there, scared and worried. The light then turns dark and the entire sky becomes full of dark thick clouds, blocking the sun.

"What's going on?" Cream asked shaken.

"Chao." Cheese said.

"I think his transformation is about to be complete!" Silver said.

Suddenly there was dark blast from the black light figure. In the middle of the darkness appeared a pair of blood red eyes, glowing. When the blast faded, in the light figure's place was a tall and strong hedgehog with cybernetic arms and lower body, his fur was black, a purple belly, narrow red eyes, jester like purple spines, a pointy nose and a mouth filed with razor sharp teeth.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!" The hedgehog laughed. "At long last: My goal is complete! And now begins the new empire of ULTIMATE DARK VORTEX!!!"

"This is NOT good." Rouge said.

"This creature possess every bit of data on you, chaos based attacks and state-of-the-art weaponry." Eggman explained. "The only way to beat him is by giving him a taste of his own medicine."

"But for that we need the emeralds, right?" Decoe asked.

"Yeah, because without them, it will be the end of the universe as we know it!" Bocoe said.

"Well, we are not gonna sit here like cowards, we have to defeat this guy and get the emeralds back!" Knuckles said.

"That is possible, but for that-"

"You need something that controls the emeralds." Rouge completed Shadow's sentence.

Everyone gulped. The only thing that controlled the energy of the Chaos Emeralds is the Master Emerald. The big problem is: The Master Emerald is still back on Angel Island being guarded by the Chaotix.

"What is the matter? Are you all deciding on who wants to be killed first?" Ultimate Vortex laughed.

"Knuckles, come with me!" Shadow said grabbing Knuckles by the wrist.

"What're you doing?" Knuckles demanded, but he quickly got the answer.

"CHAOS CONTROL!!!" Shadow cried and he and Knuckles warped out of sight.

"He he he! They think they can just get away like that?" Vortex laughed again and was ready for something.

"HALT!" Silver ordered and Vortex looked at him. "If you want to go after them, you are going to have to get passed me first!"

"And me!" Blaze said.

"Me too!" Cream said.

"Chao chao!" Cheese said.

"You'll have to get rid of US first!" Sonic said. "And remember, the Sonic Heroes don't play nice with dorks like you!"

"HA! Makes no difference, I will destroy you all at once!" Vortex laughed again, hovering up to the air, in his fighting pose.

"Let's do it to it!" Sonic shouted and he and the heroes, and Eggman, charged at Vortex who hovered away in backwards.

"Catch me if you can!" Vortex laughed.

Vortex flies backwards away from the heroes who chased him. Sonic's the first one to strike, he jumps and charges at him with a homing attack, but Vortex dodged the attack, by chaos controlling away. Tails jumps in and throws a Dummy Ring Bomb at Vortex, but the tyrant used a force field to protect himself from the electricity filled rings. Amy charges for him and launches a tornado hammer at him, but as Vortex was caught in the tornado, he spins the opposite way, making the tornado to fade.

Vortex turns his hands into machine guns and starts shooting at them. Sonic, Tails, Silver, Blaze and Omega were able to dodge them easily, but the others had to be saved. Sonic and Tails quickly caught Amy and Cream before the bullets had caught them.

Silver glares at Vortex and launches a Psychic Wave on him, but Vortex slapped the wave away. Blaze takes off her cape, transforming into a fiery inferno. She glares at Vortex and charges at him. As she got closer, Vortex activated a force field , to protect himself from Blaze's attack, who jumped on it and started slashing it, with fire combined. As she stopped, Vortex was still there, unharmed.

"Is that all you got?" Vortex taunted them. "You are lucky you were all able to escape from my attack back at Flicky's Island, but this time I won't need it to destroy you now!"

"Be quite Vortex! This fight isn't over yet!" Silver yelled.

"Wrong Silver, this fight was over long ago back in the future." Vortex explained. "You and the princess have failed to stop me from collecting the emeralds and now, you will now pay the prize!"

"Yeah, but don't worry, your ambition will be over soon!" Sonic made a sly grin.

"Enough! Now it's my turn!" Vortex prepared to attack.

"SONIC WIND!!!" Vortex throws a blue chaos energy ball at Amy, but Sonic pushed her away and was caught by the blue gust of energy instead.

"SONIC!" Amy cried.

"POWER LASER!!!" Vortex launches a huge wave of energy at Cream, but Tails pushed her away and was caught in the attack.

"TAILS!!!" Cream cried.

"CHAO!!!" Cheese cried too.

"HAMMER PUNCH!!!" Vortex punches his cybernetic fist on the ground, causing an earthquake that knocked everyone to the ground.

"URGH!" Eggman grumbled. "This creature will destroy us all if we don't act fast!"

"But what can we do?" Decoe asked.

"Yeah, he's got all the emeralds inside him." Bocoe said.

"We'll just have to wait for a miracle to happen." Eggman sighted.

Back in the fight, Omega sat up and turned his arms into a blaster cannon.

"Target sighted, locked and loaded, FIRE!" A huge energy wave was shot from his arms, right on Vortex. But when the blast died down, he didn't have a single scratch on him. Vortex charged for the robot, but suddenly he stopped when he felt something explode on his back. He wasn't damaged, but turn to see who attacked him: it was Rouge, holding a bomb.

"GRRRR!!!" Vortex growled. "You…"

"This is pay back for what you've done to me!" Rouge prepares for her attack. "BLACK WAVE!!!"

A black energy wave fell right on Vortex, but he felt nothing. Vortex laughed.

"You are all useless, now that the emeralds are in my possession!" Vortex laughed as he charges up red energy. The heroes wounded, and Eggman, recognised the attack.

"Oh man!" Sonic thought. "Hurry up Knuckles and Shadow!"

Meanwhile, on Angel Island, Espio and Vector were laying around the Master Emerald altar, guarding it. Charmy was on the look out.

"Man, this is boring!" Charmy whined. "When is Knuckles coming back?"

"Be quiet and look out for any intruders!" Vector ordered in a rude ton. Charmy sighed and continued the look out. Espio however remained in meditation.

Suddenly an flash of light appeared in the middle of the grasslands around the altar. When the light died down, Shadow and Knuckles were now in it's place.

"Huh?" Charmy looked at Knuckles and Shadow and cheered. "YAY! Knuckles is back! Knuckles is back! Knuckles is back!"

Espio woke up from his meditation and Vector jumped.

"Charmy!" Vector and Espio growled at the bee, but then they noticed Knuckles and Shadow.

"Well, well, if it isn't Knuckles and Shadow!" Vector said.

"Not now Vector, I'm here because the world is in big trouble and I need the Master Emerald at once!" Knuckles said rushing for the emerald.

"Good luck Knuckles, I'm going back to the battle field." Shadow said and chaos controlled out of sight.

"So, Knuckles?" Vector asked the echidna. "What exactly IS going on?"

"Vortex has all the emeralds in his possession and I need the Master Emerald to get the Emeralds back." Knuckles explained as he walked toward the Master Emerald and prepared to use the spell. "The servers are the 7 Chaos. Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the chaos."

Meanwhile back on the final battle field, Vortex was preparing his attack on the heroes.

"CHAOS…-"

"LANCE!!!" Red lance shaped lasers fell right on Vortex and exploded on him. It didn't do much damage. He turns to see Shadow in his Chaos Boost form.

"About time you showed up Shadow." Sonic got on his feet, followed by the others.

"Grrr!" Vortex growled. "You will not stand in my way! CHAOS---URGH!!!"

In Angel Island…

"Only you can do this! Stop the Chaos and Sol Emeralds, now!" Knuckles ordered the brightly glowing Master Emerald.

In two scene split in half, Knuckles is using the Master Emeralds power to stop the Chaos Emeralds and on the other half, Ultimate Vortex was fighting it.

"NO!!!" Vortex cried. "I will not stand for this! I will NOT stand for this!!!"

"Master Emerald! You have to succeed! If you fail, this planet and the rest of the universe will fall for Vortex! YOU HAVE TO STOP HIM!!!" Knuckles ordered his Emerald and there was a huge flash.

"Man! Knuckles needs a theatre teacher." Charmy said.

"Quiet! Your distracting him!" Vector warned the bee.

Vortex continues to fight it, with tons of electricity around him. The others watched and hoped that Knuckles could succeed.

"Come on Knuckles, we're counting on you!" Sonic said in his mind.

"You can do it!" Tails said in his mind.

"Come on Knucklehead, there are still plenty of jewels for me to find!" Rouge said in her mind, still thinking about her jewels.

"You can do it Knuckles!" Amy said in her mind.

"We know you can do it!" Cream said in her mind.

"Look! It's working! Knuckles is doing it!" Silver said.

Vortex let out a cry and tons of light flew out from his mouth and they all spread, all over the wasteland, leaving small craters. In them, were the Chaos Emeralds and the Sol Emeralds, all black.

"WHAT THE!?" Vortex demanded in shock. "NOO!!!"

"He did it!" Tails said. "Kncukles did it!"

"Alright!" The others said.

"Hmm." Eggman and his robots remained silent, but they were also glad that Knuckles succeeded in stopping the Emeralds.

On Angel Island, the light of the Master Emerald died down and the echidna was about to fall on his back, but the Chaotix caught him.

In the battle field…

"ARGH!!!" Vortex roared. "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS PUNY PLANET!!! I SHREDING IT TO BITS UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING!!!!!!!!"

Vortex flew up to the sky into outer space, while the others watched.

"Ready guys?" Sonic turned to Shadow, Silver and Blaze, who nodded in agreement.

The three hedgehogs and the cat placed each of their hands over each others, closed their eyes and began to concentrate energy. The seven Chaos Emeralds and the Seven Sol Emeralds got their colours back and began to glow radiantly. They all float in the air and start flying around the four heroes. As the emeralds flew into them, there was a suddenly flash of light that covered the four heroes, the ground shook and the others hold on to each other. Next the was another suddenly flash even brighter then the other. When the flash faded, On Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Blaze's place were now three golden hedgehogs and a flaming cat. They were Super Sonic, Super Shadow, Super Silver and Burning Blaze.

"Alright! Let's GOOOOO!!!" Super Sonic cried as he and the other three flew right up to the sky to face down Ultimate Vortex for one great final battle. A battle for Planet Mobius itself and the rest of the universe has began!

A/N: Well, will out heroes win? Or will this be the end of the universe? Find out in the final battle of **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**!!! R&R please.


	25. Showdown in space

A/N: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. I do own Vortex.

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**

**Showdown in space**

Vortex was now flying out from Mobius' atmosphere, when he notices four incoming energy signatures.

"Huh?" Vortex looked and saw that these energy signatures were Super Sonic, Super Shadow, Super Silver and Burning Blaze.

The four heroes stop in front of Vortex, who was NOT happy to see them.

"So, it has come to this huh?" Vortex asked.

"You bet, this time your done for Vortex!" Sonic shook his fist.

"Dark Vortex, your reign of terror is over!" Silver said in a tone of justice.

Vortex laughs. "If you four think that your Super," looks at Blaze, "AND Burning forms are going to stop me, then your more naïve then I thought!"

"The only one naïve here is Silver." Blaze said.

"Blaze!" Silver protested.

"Enough chit-chat! Let's get this over with!" Shadow growled.

The heroes and Vortex first glare at each other ready for battle, for a moment, when finally…

"YEEEEAAAAAAAAH!!" the heroes and Vortex charged at each other, thus beginning the final battle.

Sonic attacks with powerful spin attacks, but Vortex blocks them all. When Sonic was going for another one, Vortex punched him in the belly, sending him backwards. Then Shadow charges at him, with a kick, but Vortex blocked it and blew him away with an energy blast shot from his hand, onto Shadow's belly. Silver charges at him with his psychic powers, to paralyse him, but Vortex dodged him and kick him in the back, knocking him away. Blaze shots fire balls from her hands at Vortex, but the evil cyber hedgehog defected them. Sonic charges at Vortex, followed by Shadow, with punches and kicks, but Vortex, blocked them with his barrier. Blaze charges at Vortex from behind and scratches him with her fiery claws, followed by Silver with his psychic powers.

"Come on guys, we're almost there!" Silver shouted.

"Huh?" Shadow noticed something.

On the other side of the barrier, Vortex was glowing in red and Shadow imidiatly recognised this.

"GET AWAY! HIS GONNA BLOW!!" Shadow shouted and flew away.

"Shadow?" Sonic stopped and wondered.

"CHAOS…" Vortex growled.

Sonic, Blaze and Silver now understood why Shadow ran away and so they did the same thing.

"…**BLAST!!**" Vortex roared and let's out a red dome-shaped blast all-a-round.

The heroes got pushed away by the blast into the ARK. They crash thru some platforms and walls, when they finally stop on a balcony of one of the towers of the space colony. Vortex chaos controls in and looks at the unconscious heroes, laughing evilly.

"Now to destroy Mobius!" Vortex said as he turned away, when suddenly…

"CHAOS SPEAR!!" Vortex was hit by a yellow spear shaped laser in the back. He looks behind and sees Sonic and Shadow up.

"Way to go Shadow, you sure kicked sand in his face!" Sonic gave Shadow, a thumb up.

"No time to celebrate!" Shadow said.

"Right!" Sonic said and he and Shadow charge at Vortex with punches and kicks.

"Ha, you can't touch me!" Vortex activated his force field, when Sonic and Shadow chaos controlled out.

"What the?" Vortex became confused, deactivating his force field. "Where did you go?" He looks around, when he got hit in the back.

"Huh?" Vortex looked back and saw Blaze who shot a fire ball from behind.

"You're thru Vortex!" Blaze said.

"I don't think so!" Vortex was about to use his machine gun on her, when…

"SONIC WIND!!" Vortex got blasted away by a blue gust of energy from Sonic.

"CHAOS LANCE!!" Vortex got blasted by red lance shaped lasers, from Shadow in his Chaos Boost mode.

Silver regained conscious and sees Vortex in daze.

"TAKE THIS VORTEX!!" Silver uses his power to levitate some meteors near by and throws them at him from behind.

"ARGH!" Vortex cried when he got hit.

"Alright guys, it's now or never!" Sonic charges at Vortex a kicks him in the belly hard, then gives fast punches all over his face, in the belly, then he grabs him by his leg and a spin-and-releases him to Shadow.

"Here we go!" Shadow double kicks Vortex across the face, then chaos controls all around Vortex, punching and kicking him. Then, he kicks him to Silver.

"Prepare to meet your doom!" Silver shouted as Vortex was flying toward him. "PSYCHIC CONTROL!!" Vortex was now glowing in green. He stops in the air and keeps mindlessly letting out punches and kicks around, and aimlessly shooting his machine guns and blasters. Then Silver charges at him and kicks him toward Blaze.

"Take this!" Blaze turns herself into a fire tornado, burning Vortex, then kicks it away.

"ARGH!" Vortex stops in the air. "GRRRR, you'll pay for-"

But before he could finish his sentence, he got beaten by Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Blaze from all around. The four kept punching and kicking all over and finally they hammer punch him down into the planet's atmosphere. The cyber hedgehog bursts into flames as he enters it and then…

CRASH!

Vortex crashed on the solid ground, of the wasteland, leaving a HUGE smoking crater. Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, Omega, Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe walked over to it.

"Do you think he's gone?" Cream asked.

"Chao chao?" Cheese asked.

Then Super Sonic, Shadow and Silver, and Burning Blaze appear next to them.

"Sonic!" Amy said.

Sonic didn't pay attention, he and the other three walked over to the crater as the smoke cleared away. They look into it to see if they could find Vortex, but he wasn't there.

"He's not there!" Silver said.

"So does this mean it's over?" Blaze asked.

Shadow senses some chaos energy. "Wait! No! It's not over yet!"

They immediately got the answer to this, as a blast blew away the rocks at the bottom of the crater. Everyone looks down to the light and a figure comes out flying out from the crater and stops in front of them. As the light cleared, it reviled to be Vortex, but now, he was just skin, no cybernetic parts.

"Now you will know the true power of Vortex!" he laughed evilly.

"I guess it's not gonna be that easy after all." Sonic thought.

A/N: The battle is not over yet! Now our heroes are going to face Vortex in his final form, his true form! So, stay tuned for the next chapter of **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**!! R&R, please.


	26. Final Vortex Battle

A/N: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. I do own Vortex

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**

**Final Vortex battle**

The heroes, Eggman and his robots stand before the new Vortex. He was now fully flesh and fur, but he was floating and had Chaos energy based powers flowing within him (in the form of a dark aura flowing over his body).

"He, for a new form he doesn't look so thought." Sonic smirked.

"Sonic? Haven't you ever heard of "Never judge a book by it's cover"?" Shadow asked Sonic, who gave a little glare at him.

"Even in your final form, you're not going to beat us Vortex!" Silver shouted at the dark hedgehog, who smirks.

"That is because I still didn't get a chance to test it out!" Vortex said. "So, which on of you wants to volunteer?"

Silver was going for it, but Blaze held him back. "I'll be your volunteer Vortex." She said.

"Blaze?" Silver asked.

"If I want back up, I'll let you know." Blaze told him as she flew over to Vortex.

"Don't worry Silver, if she gets in trouble, we'll help her." Sonic said.

With the rest from the crowd, everyone watched Blaze flying over to Vortex.

"Please Blaze, you have to win!" Cream pleaded.

"Chao chao!" Cheese pleaded as well.

Blaze stops in front of Vortex who was still smirking: "How nice of you princess, it's a shame that your kingdom will never have another princess once I'm done with you!" Vortex chuckled.

Blaze growled at his comment, and the fight begins. Blaze keeps sending out fire slashes at Vortex, but the black and purple hedgehog kept blocking them, with a chaos energy based force field. Vortex then sends out a kick, that was so fast that knocked Blaze away.

"WHOA!!" The princess cried. Vortex appears in front of her and punches her in the stomach, knocking her to another way.

Vortex the grabs Blaze by the neck and starts pounding her with brutality. Finally, Blaze feel down to the ground, changing back to her normal self.

"Oooh…I…have…failed…" Blaze fell unconscious.

"BLAZE!!" The heroes cried, while Vortex laughed maniacally.

"HA! I'm so strong I can't even control my own strength!" Vortex kept on laughing.

Silver growls with anger.

**A red vein sticks out from his head**

"THAT'S IT VORTEX!! **YOUR'RE GOING DOWN!!**" Silver charges at Vortex at full speed, who just stood there grinning.

Silver was about to punch him with his psychic powers, but Vortex chaos controlled out of the way. Then reappears behind him and brutally pounds him, and knocks him down with a powerful hammer punch.

"AUGH!!" Silver feel to the ground next to Blaze and changes back to his normal self. "Nooo…I…can't…lose…" He whispered before falling unconscious.

"SILVER!!" The heroes cried.

"Damn, this guy is tougher then we thought!" Sonic said.

With the crowd, they all looked at the unconscious Silver and Blaze.

"Blaze…please…"Cream sobbed, holding Cheese.

"This is much harder then we originally thought!" Rouge said. "If Sonic and Shadow are also out, then the world, as well as the rest of the universe, will be doomed for sure!"

"Sensors indicate that Vortex's power level is rising even more as he is this current form." Omega said analysing Vortex. "The only way to defeat him, is if someone is capable to get over his power level and defeat him, while his power level is still lower then his."

"Come on Sonic, you can do it!" Amy shouts for her beloved.

"You heard the girl Sonic! Give him what you got!" Tails shouted too.

"We are counting on you Shadow!" Eggman shouted.

Back in the fight, Shadow stepped forward. "Alright Vortex, time to show my true power!" The black hedgehog charged up energy until he started glowing in red, thus activating his Chaos Boost.

"You think you Chaos Boost is enough to defeat me?" Vortex smirked.

"Yes." Shadow charged at Vortex and then chaos controls out of sight.

"He." Vortex chukled.

Shadow appears behind Vortex. "CHAOS LAN-" The black hedgehog was cut off with a elbow hitting in the stomach.

"OW!" Shadow cried. "Just…what are you?"

"I am the ULTIMATE LIFE FORM!!" Vortex shouted and pounded Shadow with brutality. The Vortex started glowing in red and growling.

"CHAOS…**BLAST!!**" Vortex let out a huge red dome-shaped blast on Shadow, knocking him down to the ground.

"Damn it…how can…this…be…" Shadow fell unconscious as he changed back to his normal self.

"SHADOW!!" The heroes cried.

"I don't believe this! Not even Shadow was a match for him!" Eggman shouted with his hands over his bald head.

"So much for the ultimate life form." Decoe said.

"Yeah." Bocoe agreed.

"And now only Sonic is left!" Tails said looking back at the battle.

"Go Sonic! Make him cry like a little baby!" Amy shouted.

Back in the battle, Sonic looks at Blaze, then Silver, then Shadow and then turns to Vortex, who was still grinning.

"Well Sonic, looks like there's only you and me now, guess this means you are going to have to fight by yourself against the power of so many fighters." Vortex said. "You might as well give up, before you get seriously hurt, because no matter what strategy you have it will never work! HA HA HA HA HA!!"

Sonic smirks. "You might know all my friends moves, but that is not going to help you eighter, because I know all of them as well, strange isn't it?" he asked.

"Simple words from a simple hedgehog." Vortex said. "What do you say we get this over with?"

Vortex chaos controls in front of Sonic to punch him, but Sonic dodged it. Sonic let's out a punch, but Vortex dodges it as well. The two super fighters send out punches and kicks on each other, but they kept blocking or dodging them, as they moved across the wasteland. The rest of the crew watch this, hoping that Sonic wins.

"SONIC WIND!!" Sonic and Vortex cried as they launches both attacks, causing them to explode with the collusion.

"CHAOS SPEAR!!" Vortex launches Shadow's attack on Sonic, who dodges all of them.

Sonic tries to super spin attack him, but Vortex chaos controlled out of the way. Vortex then turns his hands into flames, chaos controls in front of Sonic and tries to punch him, but Sonic kept dodging each punch. Sonic sends out a punch, but Vortex dodges it, Vortex sends out a kick, but Sonic dodges it too.

"You're very persistent for a hedgehog aren't you?" Vortex asked.

"What can I say? I die hard." Sonic said with a sly grin on his face.

"Oh really?" Vortex said chaos controlling behind him to kick him, but Sonic chaos controlled out of the way.

"Well, it came natural!" Sonic simply put it.

"Well then…" Vortex said. "Let me show you something."

Vortex starts chaos controlling all around Sonic. He kept doing this until Sonic became confused.

"Huh?" Sonic asked. "What are you doing?"

"You'll (chaos controls out, to the other side) see!" Vortex smirked, until finally…

"AUGH!!" Sonic got hit by a kick in the back, causing him to fall down to the ground. Vortex then chaos controls over to him and starts pounding him brutally. Then he grabs him by the neck and kicks him away, causing the poor hedgehog to start skidding on his back thought the wasteland until he stopped near Shadow. When the dust fog cleared, it reviled Sonic on the ground, back in his normal self.

"Ouch…" Sonic tried his best to stay conscious.

The crew was shocked by this.

"SONIC!!" They all cried. They tried running over to him, when Vortex chaos controlled in front of them.

"And just where do you think you are going?" Vortex smirked. "Now that your precious heroes are down, I can destroy all of you at the same time! HA HA HA HA HA!!"

"SHUT IT MEATHEAD!!" Amy roared as she threw her hammer at him, but the closer it got into him, he grabbed it.

"He, your tricks won't work on me!" Vortex said and points his hand at them.

"OH NO!!" Eggman flew away at full speed, with Decoe and Bocoe holding on to his Egg Mobile.

"GUYS!!" Sonic tried to get up but in vain.

"Good night!" Vortex launched a beam of fire that swallowed first Tails, then Amy, Cream, Cheese, Rouge and Omega. Sonic's eyes winded on this.

"Guys? No…NO…NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Sonic cried.

The blue hedgehog was filled with sadness and anger, all growing inside him. That monster, Vortex, had caused so much damage. He destroyed Flicky's Island, killed Fang the Sniper and his gang (even thought they were bad, they didn't deserve this treatment), and now he attacked his friends at the same time.

When the fire cleared, it reviled the burned Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Rouge and Omega, laying on the ground, dieing.

"Well, guess that's it for this for the Sonic Heroes." Vortex laughed maniacally, but then he stopped to hear growling and roaring. He turns around, to see Sonic, still laing on the ground, but he also noticed a dark aura flowing his body.

"YOU…" Sonic roared hard. "YOU BASTARD!! ROOOOOOOOOOAAAARRRRR!!

There was a sudden explosion of dark energy, that Vortex had to shield his eyes. When Vortex unshielded himself he was shocked to find a certain dark hedgehog standing there, growling and roaring: DARK SUPER SONIC!!

"WHAT THE??" Vortex was shocked. "WHO...WHAT ARE YOU??"

The dark hedgehog roars: "**THIS TIME YOU'RE GOING DOWN, VORTEEEEEX!!**"

A/N: He he, now he's in for it. Who will win? Find out in the next chapter of **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**!! R&R please.


	27. Hyper Reborn

A/N: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog Z. I do own Vortex.

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Z**

**Hyper reborn**

"Ha! Another useless transformation! Now die!" Vortex laughed as he shot an energy ball at him, but Dark Sonic slapped it away. "WHAT?"

With a roar, Dark Sonic charged at Vortex and punches him hard in the belly, making him spill blood out from the mouth. Next he kicks him across the face, then punches him across the face and keeps punching him all over the front side, then kicks him and then spin dashes all over him, leaving him with bleeding cuts.

"ARRGH! THIS CANNOT BE!" Vortex cried in agony.

"ROOOARR!!" Dark Sonic head butted Vortex, sending him backwards through the wasteland. After Vortex was out of sigh, a memory of his friends came to Dark Sonic's mind, which caused him to come to his senses and change back to Sonic.

Sonic just stood there, he then closes his eyes and starts concentrating calmly. The Chaos Emeralds then appear flying around him, they start glowing brightly and then they grow in size a bit. They start spin around him, while Sonic concentrates his energy on them.

"RROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!!" Sonic cried as he let out huge explosion of light that covered almost the entire wasteland, that it swallowed his fallen friends.

In the explosion, Sonic's fallen friend's wounds disappeared and they cracked their eyes open slowly. After another light explosion, the light died down a little and on Sonic's place was someone who hasn't been seen again after the Angel Island adventure: it looked like Super Sonic, only his glowing fur kept changing colours from white, to green, to red, blue, light blue, purple, yellow then back to white.

"H-hyper…?" Tails whispered as he looked at the glowing hedgehog, while he and everyone else got up.

Yep, you guessed it: Hyper Sonic!

"So, this is Hyper Sonic, huh?" Shadow asked.

Hyper Sonic turned around to his friends and smirked. He then floats over to Shadow and Silver and points his hands at them. Then he sends out a bright aura over them, which caused Shadow and Silver to transform as well, into Hyper Shadow and Hyper Silver.

"You thought I was going to keep all the fun to myself?" Sonic joked, while Shadow and Silver smirked.

Meanwhile, Vortex got up healed and enraged by the beating he got from Dark Sonic.

"He won't get away with this!" Vortex roared as he chaos controlled back to the battle field.

When Vortex got there, he couldn't believe his eyes. There was Hyper Sonic, Hyper Shadow, Hyper Silver and Burning Blaze, with the rest of the gang behind them, standing there in front of him.

"What took ya so long?" Sonic taunted.

"Wh-who are you?" Vortex demanded.

"Oh, I thought you knew everything about us." Shadow taunted.

"What!? You don't mean…this is…Hyper??" Vortex asked scared.

"Ah, so you do know about it!" Silver taunted.

"Er." Vortex hesitated, but suddenly he calmed down and became determined. "Hyper or not…DIE!!"

Vortex shots energy waves at them from his hands, but when they faded away, he could not believe what he was looking at: Hyper Sonic, Hyper Shadow and Hyper Silver didn't even have scratch.

"WHAT??" Vortex cried.

"Our turn! Silver!" Sonic ordered.

"Prepare to meet your doom!" Silver chaos controlled in front of Vortex and grabs his with his psychic powers and throws him at Burning Blaze, who slashes him with fire claws.

Vortex suddenly was covered in light, and when it faded, his arms and lower body were mechanic again.

"OH NO!!" Vortex cried.

"Shadow!" Sonic ordered.

"He, you're not that all powerful after all!" Shadow chaos controlled toward Vortex and gave him punches and kicks, and then finished with a rain of Chaos Lances.

Vortex was suddenly covered in light again, and when it faded, he was in his burning robot form again.

"PLEASE NO MORE!!" Vortex begged.

"Sonic! That's me!" Sonic chaos controlled toward Vortex and kept punching, kicking, break dancing and spin attacking him, then finished with a Hyper Sonic Wind.

Vortex was again with light and now, he was in his regular robot hedgehog self.

"NO PLEASE! YOU CAN'T BE DOING THIS!!" Vortex begged.

Hyper Sonic, Hyper Shadow, Hyper Silver and Burning Blaze, then prepared their final attack. Vortex tried to run away, but Silver stopped him with his psychic powers, paralysing him.

"HYPER SONIC WIND!!"

"CHAOS LANCE!!"

"BURNING FLAME!!"

As they launched their attacks, they all formed together into a huge white energy ball, flying toward Vortex.

"I WILL NOT BE BEATTEN!!" Vortex activated his force field.

As the attack collided, it started to fight it's way into it, while the robot resisted. After, a few seconds, the Hyper attack broke thru the force field and as it swallowed Vortex, there was a gigantic energy explosion.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Vortex cried out as he was reduced to ashes in the blast. The Hyper hedgehogs and Burning Blaze picked up their friends and flew away from the explosion. The explosion was visible from outer space.

When the explosion faded, there was a gigantic crater in the middle of the wasteland. Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Blaze were back in their normal selves and they were standing on top of a hill looking at the crater, as well as the rest of the gang, who were right behind him.

"Well, I guess that's that." Sonic said.

"Yep." Tails said.

"At last, he is defeated." Silver said. "Thank you so much for your help guys."

"No prob!" The others said.

"Time to report this to HQ." Shadow said activating his communicator.

"Oh well, I guess it is time to go back to treasure hunting and pay a visit to Knucklehead, see you guys around." Rouge said flying away.

"Bye Rouge." Cream said.

"Chao!" Cheese said.

"Excellent work Shadow, you are dismissed." The commander said from the communicator after Shadow told him about Vortex's death.

"Thank you commander, I'm returning to base now. Shadow the Hedgehog, signing out." Shadow said before he turned off the communicator. He then turned to Sonic. "Well, it's been nice saving the world with you Sonic, but I must be off now."

"Okay, see ya Shadow." Sonic gave him a thumbs up.

"Same to you." Shadow thumbs upped back and turns to Omega. "Let's go Omega."

"Affirmative." Omega said as he followed Shadow down the wasteland. Now Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream Cheese, Silver and Blaze were the only ones left.

"So, you guys going back to your world?" Sonic asked Silver and Blaze.

"Yeah, we are going back now and this time, we're going to stop NEGA from creating that monster!" Silver said.

"Yes, this timeline won't probably change since our world has a different time line." Blaze said with a small giggle.

"Yeah." Sonic said.

Later, they were all back at Tails' workshop, where Tails had just finished fixing the capsule.

"There, I think that should do it!" Tails said.

"Good bye Blaze, we'll miss you!" Cream said hugging Blaze, who hugged back.

"Chao!" Cheese hugged her too.

"I'll miss you too." Blaze said before breaking from the hug.

After they all said good bye, Silver and Blaze entered the capsule and warped away into their dimension.

"Well, another adventure is over, huh Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." Sonic said.

"So now what?" Tails asked.

"I have an idea! Let's go to Emerald Beach and celebrate!" Cream suggested.

"Good Idea Cream! Let's go guys!" Sonic said with a grin and they all raced out from workshop.

As they run down the road they all jump in the air with a 'YEAH!' and the scene freezes there, with the heroes on their mid-air poses.

**His World**

C'mon light the fuse, he's a rocket and he's ready to go  
'Cause now the countdown has started and he's ready to blow  
He's got the dope sounds pumpin in his stereo (-eo!)  
Kick'n ass fast... puttin' on a show

You'll wanna get yourself together, there's no time to rest  
And if you put the time in he'll put you to the test  
He's like a runnin' man, in his world more is less  
And if you wanna test him best bring your best  
Don't make me spell it out, bring your best!

In this world (His world!) Where life is strong  
In this world (His world!) Life's an open book  
In this world (His world!) Where compromise does not exist  
In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!  
In this world (His world!) Where one is all  
In this world (His world!) Never fear the fall  
In this world (His world!) Where compromise does not exist  
In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!

Running in the back again,well,what did you expect?  
coming onto win ten outta ten you gotta real run fast  
spikes up'slippery straps on his shoes  
cause hes the best there ever was,haven't you heard the news?

Intergalactic continental champ, running things  
Hyperactive instrumentalin', pulling strings  
See he's the one who'll understand when the tides will swing  
So he's breaking down doors, never borrowing

C'mon and psyche yourself up, 'cause it's time to play  
Bouncin' the beats and the rocks 'cause they're here to stay  
The one and only miracle now ripping the day  
Movin' up, commin' fast, and he'll blow you away

Because the pressures of this world they can take their toll  
And it's time to get away when we take a hold  
The only way to break free is to break the mould  
You can't stop now, lock n' load,  
Don't stop now, c'mon, rock n' roll!

In this world (His world!) (Gotta make your own way!) Where life is strong  
In this world (His world!) (Life is just a game you play!) Life's an open book  
In this world (His world!) (Notice that we're here to stay!) Where compromise does not exist  
In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!  
In this world (His world!) (Gotta make your own way!) Where one is all  
In this world (His world!) (Life is just a game you play!) Never fear the fall  
In this world (His world!) (Notice that we're here to stay!) Where compromise does not exist  
In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!

Light the fuse on his rocket and he's ready to go  
'Cause now the countdown has started and he's ready to blow...  
(In his world... where one is all!)  
Intergalactic continental champ, running things  
Hyperactive instrumentalin', pulling strings...  
(In his world... never fear the fall!)

(In his world...!) The only way to break free is to break the mould  
You can't stop now, lock n' load,  
(His world...!) I said you can't stop now, lock n' load,  
(His world...!!) Don't stop now, c'mon and rock and roll!

**THE END**

A/N: Well, that's the end. Oh and by the way, if you want to see what happens to Silver and Blaze next, I'm going to write a one-shot story about them stopping NEGA from creating Vortex. So, bye for now, oh and please, R&R.


End file.
